Phantasmagoria
by Indigo Child
Summary: Passions found through music... a bit fluffyromantic in parts and the characters are a bit OOC (hopefully not too much though). Full summary is inside... Rated R for adult themes, sexual content, mild language and violence. ENJOY! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Just Breathe

**A/N:**  This story was inspired by the play The Phantom of the Opera. Though this story does not actually follow the wonderful play, there are a few borrowed ideas as well as some parallel themes, etc.  Also, this story will be posted a bit more slowly than my other story "Threads of Silver," but I wanted to at least get it going… it's about halfway written so far (but of course, I always tweak and add suggestions as I go along) and I already know how it's going to end.  :-)  Anyhow, I hope that there will be people out there who will enjoy what I've written with this story.  And so now I ask you all, to please read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Summary:**

Draco has night terrors.  What's more, he is haunted by some of the most beautiful piano playing and singing that he has ever heard in his entire life… causing him to wander the halls of Hogwarts at night in desperate search for the music's creator.  Eventually, he learns who the haunting musician is and he learns that even the most unlikely of people can be drawn together and share their gifts with each other.  Through the gift of music, Draco finds love… a love that will stand the tests of jealousy, tragedy and a potential destiny to come.  He never knew that love could be unconditional…

**_PHANTASMAGORIA_******

**Prologue:  Just Breathe**

Draco Malfoy awoke gasping deeply and desperately for any breath of air that would enter into his lungs.  His lungs felt as if they were collapsing in on themselves… as if all the air was being taken away.  It seemed like an eternity before his lungs could actually intake the precious air allowing him to breathe normally once again.

The silvery blond placed his hand over his chest as if to convince himself that he was indeed breathing and that his lungs were not damaged in any way.  He could feel his heart racing in fear as if it would beat out of his chest.  Suddenly, he broke out into a cold sweat.

As he climbed out of bed, a slight dizziness overtook him for a moment causing him to grab onto one of the posts of his bed for balance.  Once the moment passed, he put on his black slippers and black night robe and quietly walked over to the window of his private room.

It was times like these that he was indeed grateful that he now had a private bedroom of his own.  He did not like these nighttime episodes he was having and they were becoming more and more frequent as the days went by.

~~~

It was Draco's seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  He had been stripped of the title of prefect during his sixth year after he was deliberately caught using his "power" in order to get certain students… namely Harry Potter and pals… into trouble.  His plan had backfired miserably and he had to step down from being the Slytherin prefect.  It was quite humiliating and his father, Lucius Malfoy, was infuriated with him as a result.

"Battles must be chosen carefully, Draco… you pick and choose such that you always have the advantage in the end."  Draco remembered his father's words as clear as crystal.  After the lecture, he received a punishment that he was sure most normal students never even dreamed of experiencing… it was far worse than anything even Delores Umbridge could think up.

The Cruciatus Curse.  Never before had Draco felt such immense pain… he would take a beating by his father any day… for he had indeed been through the likes of that before and therefore knew the differences.

It was not long after his "prefect incident" that Draco's father demanded that he receive a private room of his own.  At first, Draco thought it rather odd that his father make such a request… it seemed an honour and a privilege to have a private room and he thought that his father was furious with him.

Eventually, Draco learned that his father's request for the room had absolutely nothing to do with his losing his privileges of being prefect.  Rather, it had to do with Lucius's future plans for him… plans for him to join The Dark Lord's inner circle of loyal followers… plans for him to become a Death-Eater.

Draco held many of the same beliefs as his father, but he in no way whatsoever wanted to become a Death-Eater.  Yes, he enjoyed his private room, but he did not enjoy the late night calls that his father would make in his fireplace informing him of things to come, especially now that he was in his seventh year… informing him of his initiation.

~~~

The night air was cool and refreshing and soon all thoughts of Death-Eaters and initiations were out of Draco's mind.  Suddenly, his stomach rumbled rather loudly.

Draco frowned and then smirked to himself, "Figures," he muttered.

At that moment, he decided to make a special trip down to the kitchens in order to get a late night snack.  He just hoped that he could avoid any interactions with Dobby, his family's ex- House Elf.  He was sure that if Dobby saw him trying to get food, he would certainly be denied.

"I'll use force if I have to… after all, I am a Malfoy," Draco smirked again and began to make his way up out of the dungeons and head through the corridors leading to the kitchens… taking care to avoid those corridors most patrolled by Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.  _At least being prefect taught me something useful…_

***

As Draco was walking through the corridors, he suddenly heard a faint sound.  It sounded like music… a piano.  And there was a shimmer of sound that sounded like a girl's voice… singing… beautiful, intoxicating singing.

The Slytherin paused for a moment to listen.  Thoughts of him playing the piano rushed through his mind.  His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, had insisted that he learn to play… "It's good to be cultured," she would often say.  Although Draco thought that it was also an excuse to bring some sort of joy into the household.  Regardless, he thoroughly enjoyed playing the instrument and was quite good, though no one knew this little fact about him.

Draco closed his eyes and let the music penetrate his soul.  He felt himself gasp; for the musical sounds were so moving… they surged through his veins like thick, rich blood.  After several moments, he began to breathe normally again.  He opened his eyes and a look of pure determination spread across his face.

Finally, Draco started traveling through the twisting hallways trying to find the source of this intoxicating music, his hunger totally forgotten.  The blond boy walked for nearly an hour with no success.  Every time he thought that he was heading in the right direction, the sounds suddenly seemed as if they had moved to a different part of the castle.  Draco was getting very aggravated.

All of a sudden, Draco's stomach rumbled causing him to clutch it.  He heaved a sigh of disappointment and decided to give up the search for the source of the music.  _It's not over… I'll find out who she is yet!_

At that moment, Draco resumed the walk to the kitchens where he hoped he could get a small meal… yet avoid Dobby at the same time.


	2. Ch1 Obsessions

**A/N:**  Well… here is chapter one!  Like I said, this story will be posted much more slowly than "Threads of Silver" but I wanted to get an actual chapter posted.  I'm about halfway, maybe more, done with the story (tweaking and suggestions not included, of course!!)  Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter!  Please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 1:  Obsessions**

Draco sat with his head held high at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.  Crabbe sat to his left, while Goyle sat to his right.  Pansy Parkinson and her best friend Millicent Bulstrode sat across from him.

"Oh Draco… you look as though you haven't slept for days," Pansy spoke.

Draco glared icily at the blond girl, "What makes you say that?"

The girl smiled, "Oh I don't know.  Perhaps it's the dark circles under your eyes," she paused for a moment and then her eyes suddenly turned angry.  "You aren't sneaking off with… with…"

Draco rolled his eyes.  He knew that Pansy fancied him, especially after their one lustful night a few weeks back.  However, he had distinctly told her that he was not interested in her as a girlfriend and that she was merely being used by him in order to satisfy his male yearnings… nothing more.  She even seemed to be all right with that, well at least in the beginning.

"What if I am," Draco drawled while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at the situation.  He was thoroughly enjoying his taunting of her… especially when everything he said had an empty meaning.  Presently, he was not involved with anyone.

Pansy pursed her lips in frustration and Millicent turned a shade of red, "Who is she… I want to know all about this… this whore!!"

Draco clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Tsk… tsk…  A little jealous are we, Parkinson?"

The girl scowled at his words and at his state of calm.

"Really.  How many times do I have to tell you?" he smirked evilly at the girl.  "Will it take a public humiliation for you to finally get it through that thick head of yours?"

Suddenly, Pansy's expression turned to one of complete horror.  At that moment, Blaise Zabini walked over and sat down, "Oh do tell, Malfoy… I'm curious to hear what she's on about this time…" the dark-haired boy's face was that of an eager child awaiting a Christmas present.  "Besides, who can resist a public humiliation?"

"Ah, Zabini.  Good of you to finally join us."

"Yes, yes… get on with it."

Draco nodded at his friend, "Well, you see Parkinson here is jealous that I might be seeing someone."

Blaise gave a half-smile, "You aren't…" he replied excitedly.

"That is for me to know… and me alone," Draco answered.  Blaise smirked in understanding.  He knew all too well of Pansy's obsession with Draco Malfoy… and like his friend, he detested the blond girl as well.  Plus it was too much fun for them to both gang up on her and taunt her.  She was such an easy target, well, for a Slytherin.

"I see… a 'mystery' woman," Blaise responded.  A small smile could be seen on his lips, he knew that Draco was not _really_ seeing anyone.

"Perhaps."

Pansy meanwhile was turning quite red and tears were welling up in her cool blue eyes.  Her whole body seemed to be shaking with rage and sadness all at the same time, "You can be such a prick, Malfoy!"

Draco sighed lazily, "You didn't think that two weeks ago, Parkinson."

Millicent's eyes widened at Draco's comment and she turned to look at Pansy who was shrugging and shaking her head.

"In fact, you were begging for me… if I remember correctly.  Weren't you the one telling me that you were longing for me to just fuck you… even if it was only for one time in your life?" Draco's expression was purely evil.

"Pansy!" Millicent shrieked.  "You never told me you slept with him!!"

Pansy began to sob loudly and the other Slytherins were laughing as Draco announced how Pansy asked him to basically use her just so that she could experience what it was like to have sex with him.  Other students in the Great Hall began to look over at the scene as well.

Out of the corner of his gray eyes, Draco saw a flash of red.  He turned to look over and saw none other than Ginny Weasley… Ron Weasley's little sister… staring back at him.  The red-head furrowed her eyebrows at the scene once they locked eyes.  Then she frowned disappointedly.

Draco felt a queasiness build up in his stomach suddenly, 'How _dare_ she frown at me… that stupid weasel!  She'll get hers… later…' he thought to himself.

***

Classes seemed to go on forever, but they were finally over.  To make matters a bit better, it was a Friday so Draco had the entire weekend to look forward to.  He threw his bags onto his bed, as well as his robe, and changed into a more casual attire.

The Slytherin put on a pair of black pants and a black short-sleeve t-shirt.  He then examined himself in his mirror.  In general, he was pleased with what he saw.  He was not too muscular, but he was fit and tone… the perfect Seeker's body.  He ran his hand through his silky blond hair and placed a dab of gel in it to keep it standing up a bit in that messy sort of way.

A smirk suddenly spread across his lips.  He knew that he was very good looking and he was always ready to flaunt that at every moment that he could.  He did have quite the reputation however, well at least in his own house.  They all knew that he enjoyed seducing and then humiliating girls… especially his best friend, Blaise Zabini… who had recently challenged him to target fellow Slytherin Pansy Parkinson.  Blaise did not think that Draco would be successful since she was a Slytherin and therefore should be wary of his reputation and such.  Alas, the poor girl was putty in his hands.  Draco smirked again.

"She was easier than any Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw…" he muttered to himself triumphantly as he reminisced about the earlier incident at breakfast with Pansy Parkinson.

~~~

Draco only seemed to target girls from either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.  Slytherins knew too much about him to be easy targets, with the exception of Pansy Parkinson… and Gryffindors, well, they were all mudblood-lovers.  Not to mention that they would never even give him a chance to get close enough to them in order to properly seduce them.  It did not matter though; there were plenty of girls in both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw… so he did not really care.  Besides, it was just a game to him… a game where, no matter the outcome, he reaped some sort of reward when it was all over.

~~~

After Draco was fully satisfied with how he looked, he made his way from the dungeons towards the library.  There was an interesting book relating to the subject of Transfiguration that he was interested in reading.

The library was like a tomb.  He did not see any students there at all… they were surely all relaxing in their respective common rooms.  Madame Pince, however, was seated at her desk near the front of the room.  She was totally consumed with whatever it was she was doing… it looked as though she was just rummaging through a bunch of parchment.

Draco smirked and shook his head.  The silvery-blond walked towards the back of the library into the Transfiguration area.  He was interested in learning how to become an animagus and therefore wanted to study up.  He had already enrolled in the special class that he would need to take in order to become licensed over the winter holidays.  No one, not even Blaise Zabini, knew of his obsession for Transfiguration.  Professor McGonagall knew that he was thoroughly fascinated by the subject and was aware that he planned to become a licensed animagus, but she did not know that he had read almost every book available to him on the subject.

Draco found the book he was looking for and made his way to sit down at a table near the back of the library.  Suddenly, something struck him hard in the chest causing him to drop his book and gasp for air.  When he looked down, he saw a red-haired girl on the floor.  She looked a bit confused at first and then frantically began to pick up the pieces of parchment that she dropped when she fell.

The girl looked up into Draco's steely eyes causing her own to widen a bit with fear, "I… I…"

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes, "Watch where you're going Weasley.  You nearly killed me there."

Ginny Weasley stood up just then and frowned at the Slytherin, "I am sorry, you know.  It was an accident."

"Perhaps so… but I rank higher than you and now you owe me."

"Whatever, Malfoy.  I don't owe you anything."

"Come come, Weasley… you nearly killed me.  I think that I ought to be compensated in some way for your complete idiocy."  The blond boy moved closer to her, without even realizing it.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "You better not step an inch closer… I'll not be 'played' like Pansy!" she shouted.

Draco grabbed her arm, hard, "Don't flatter yourself, Weasley.  I don't 'play' with Gryffindors… and I certainly wouldn't 'play' with you if you were the last pureblood witch on the planet!  You are disgusting… mere dirt that I walk upon."

Tears began to well in the girl's eyes at his stinging words, "Let go of me, you git!  Or I'll hex you into next week!!!"

Draco suddenly remembered her Bat Bogey Curse from his fifth year and he released her.  She immediately ran away and out of the library.  He was sure that he could hear her crying as she ran.  A sudden pang of guilt surged through him, but it quickly vanished. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I wanted to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far!  I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as I post!!!  :-)

**_MarieLorenzana_** ~ Your compliments are so totally flattering!  My wonderful sister (the real literati in the family) has taught me a few things here and there when it comes to writing… I've been dabbling in writing for a while… I've started, but not completed, several original fics but they need some serious tweaking before they are any good … my sis said that she'll help me out with those eventually (I'm better at coming up with ideas and she's better at expressing them)!  :-)  Anyway, I'm digressing…  I'm so glad that you like my story so far… I hope that you continue to like and enjoy it.  This story is special to me because it's about music… a passion of mine… especially the piano.  Please continue to read and review!

**_Bladefanatic_** ~ Hmmm… who is the musical creator?  Draco will eventually find out… but he needs to do some searching before he does!  Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story and the topic… it's near and dear to my heart!  Keep on reading and reviewing!

**_lavieenrose78_** ~ I see that you like French foreign movies as much as I!!  I loved the movie La Vie En Rose… so cute!!  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad that you like my story so far… please continue to read and review!!!

**_Greeny_** ~ Hey there Rachel… I'm so glad you like this one…  I told you how this story is sort of special to me since it revolves around the passion of music…  I have some interesting things that will happen in this story along with the musical aspects… I hope that you like all of that as well!!  Keep on reading and reviewing… because I always love to hear what you have to say!  Take care, sweetheart!

**_Lady Cheshire_** ~ I'm happy to know that you like the whole Phantom of the Opera idea.  This story won't follow it completely, but there will be a few things that parallel the play… you'll see what I mean as the story continues…  In the meantime, keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

**_Amanda_** ~ I'm glad that you like my portrayal of Draco.  I try very hard in all my stories to keep him as in character as possible… though sometimes it's just necessary to make him a bit OOC.  Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story so far… please continue to read and review!!


	3. Ch2 Shadows

**A/N:**  Here is chapter two… I'm hoping that I'll be able to speed up the posting of this story.  Originally, I was dealing with a bit of writer's block, but I seem to have finally overcome that!!  Hopefully, the writer's block will continue to stay away!  Anyway, I hope that I haven't confused too many people with the change of attitude of Draco between the Prologue and the first chapter… the idea is that he sort of has two sides to him.  As the story continues, hopefully you will all understand what I mean by that.  Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter!  Please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 2:  Shadows**

Draco awoke gasping for air and sat bolt upright in his four-poster bed.  As he tried to breathe, a pain filled his chest… it was almost as if he had been submerged in water.  His hands immediately touched his chest and he desperately wanted to believe that he was breathing normally.  After several minutes of panic and gasping, his breathing did indeed become regular once again.

These episodes were getting worse and worse.  And though he hated to admit it, they were frightening him.  Suddenly, there was a rushing sound coming from his fireplace and the head of Lucius Malfoy, his father the Death-Eater, appeared.  Again Draco gasped, feeling as though all of his breath was being taken away from him.

"Ah, I see that you are indeed awake, Draco."

Draco regained his composure and walked over to the fireplace, "Yes father, perhaps I knew that you would be calling."

The elder Malfoy smiled, "Perhaps so… or perhaps you are just excited that your initiation time is getting closer."

Draco felt all of his muscles tighten and he gritted his teeth through a smile, "Of course, father," he drawled.  _How I hate this man…_

"Well, as for the purpose of my visit… it seems that The Dark Lord is very pleased with how you've been developing you're abilities in the area of Transfiguration."

Draco's eyes widened momentarily, but it seemed as though his father took no notice whatsoever, "Oh really…"

Lucius smirked, "Yes…" he paused for a moment.  "In fact, he's informed me that you want to become an animagus."

Draco's fists were clenched at his sides.  Nothing he did was sacred anymore.  How The Dark Lord knew these things about him, he had no idea.  But he was sure that there must be someone within the castle who was informing him of his abilities… however, no one, except for Professor McGonagall presently knew that he was planning on learning the skills of being an animagus and he knew that she would never relay such information to anyone… not even to Dumbledore, unless he gave her his permission.  Someone knew… but he did not have any idea as to who.

"An animagus… that's very interesting.  I wonder when I was going to be informed about this," Draco replied lazily hoping that his father would not see through the deliberate lie.

Lucius's eyes flashed wildly, "So are you saying that The Dark Lord is incorrect about your plans and your passions."

Draco shook his head, "Well, he is correct about Transfiguration.  It is indeed my favorite subject and I do find that I am excelling in it.  But an animagus… that is just not something that I had considered.  The idea never really occurred to me.  Perhaps now I might consider it… but I must warn you that I find the idea foolish… I'd much rather live out my life as a normal wizard."

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted.

Draco suddenly fell onto the ground in fits of convulsions.  He was writhing on the floor in such immense pain.  No matter what, he had no intentions of allowing his father to know the truth of his plans… even if it meant receiving punishments by the Cruciatus Curse every single night for the rest of his life.  There were just some things in life that he wanted to remain solely his.

All of a sudden, the pain stopped and Draco just lay there limply on the ground.  He could feel his heart racing and his breathing was very rapid.

"Pity… you really ought to learn that I do not do well with lying.  One day you'll be ready to tell me the truth.  Ohh… and I must say that I really do not believe that our sources are the ones being deceitful here.  Remember that, son."

At that moment, Lucius Malfoy's head completely disappeared from the fireplace.  Draco struggled to his feet and heaved a sigh.  He then put on his black slippers and draped his black night robe over his shoulders.  He needed to take a walk and clear his mind.

***

Draco quietly stalked through the corridors of the castle.  Suddenly, he heard sounds… those musical sounds!  He could hear the piano and the girl's voice.  He closed his eyes as he listened to the intoxicating sounds.  _So beautiful…_

Draco felt himself being pulled towards the music.  He walked through the halls trying to follow the sounds.  _I'll find you yet!_

The blond Slytherin found himself walking up several flights of stairs and then along a long corridor that he knew existed, but he had never walked down before… it was a hall that the Ravenclaws had usually patrolled and he had always preferred the dungeons anyway.

While walking, he came across a large mirror hanging on the wall.  He smirked, 'Funny to have a mirror in a hallway,' he thought to himself.  Regardless, he found himself gazing into it in order to admire himself.

He felt pleased with what he saw.  His pale skin was flawless and his features well-chiseled and his eyes appeared to be an icy gray… any girl should feel honoured to be allowed to gaze into them at all.  Despite the fact that he had just climbed out of bed, his messy hair still looked good and his well-toned features could be seen through his night robe.

All of a sudden, Draco became aware of the music once again.  He left the mirror behind as well as his thoughts of self-admiration.  The only thing on his mind now was the sound of the beautifully intoxicating music… and that angelic voice.

His heart was beating fast once he realized that the music was growing louder and louder.  A small smile spread across his lips and determination set into his gray eyes.

Finally, he came upon a large wooden door.  He stopped and pressed his ear to it and listened.  Those wonderful sounds were coming from inside the room.  His breath caught in his throat.  He decided to peer through the keyhole before being so daring as to open the door on the girl.

Draco could only see a shadow… a mere silhouette of the girl singing and playing the gorgeous piano that was located in that room.  Though he could not see her face, he could make out every curve and detail of her figure.  To him, she looked beautiful.  Her long hair flowed past her shoulders down to the middle of her back and her curves looked so inviting.  When she sang, he was sure that he was listening to an angel.

The blond boy stood up and had decided that he would push open the door.

"I hear you!!" shouted a voice.

Draco's head went erect and he looked all around.  The music stopped as well.  Filch!!  _Damn him!!_

Draco could hear the girl scrambling inside the room.  He longed to see who she was, but the fear of being caught overtook him and he ran through the corridors away from Filch… away from the girl…

***

It was a brisk day, but Draco wanted to go outside for a walk anyway.  He liked the cool air.  Besides, he needed some time to himself… away from the other Slytherins… away from his private room.  He grabbed his robes and immediately headed outside.

After several minutes, he suddenly found himself walking near the lake.  As he rounded a corner, a flash of red hair caught his eyes.  There sitting near a bush close to the water's edge was Ginny Weasley.  Draco felt a knot form in his stomach, but he paid it no mind.

He walked over to the girl, "Oh look… the little weasel is contemplating taking a bath!" he replied.

Ginny turned her head and heaved a sigh, "Leave me alone, Malfoy.  I've done nothing to provoke you."

Draco smirked and shook his head, "Your mere existence provokes me, you dirty mudblood-lover!"

Ginny stood up and walked over to the boy, "Just go away!"

"Why don't you go away."

Ginny's eyes flashed with anger and frustration, "I was here first, Malfoy!"

"So… and I'm here now.  So leave… how many times do I need to tell you that I out rank you, Weasley."

The red-head slapped him hard across his face.  A look of pure shock spread over his face and he then instinctually pushed the girl.  He pushed her so hard that she fell into the lake.  Immediately, he doubled over in laughter at the sight of her.

Ginny sat there in the shallow waters for a moment, the wind knocked out of her.  Her long red hair was a total mess and her clothes were soaking wet.  Luckily, because of the water covering her face and body, Malfoy could not see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

The girl began to shiver as her lips started to turn a slight shade of blue.

Draco noticed that she was freezing and a wave of guilt came over him.  He felt bad that he had pushed her and so he graciously offered her his hand.  _What am I doing?_

Ginny's lips turned into a pout and she looked away from him, despite the fact that she desperately wanted to be out of the cold waters and the cold air.  She just wanted to run back to the castle and snuggle into some warm clothes and blankets.

"Get away from her!" a voice shouted.

Draco sneered in disgust.  Harry Potter… the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry ran over to Ginny and extended her his hand, which she graciously accepted causing Draco to blush a pale shade of pink.  He hoisted the girl out of the freezing waters and suddenly she sneezed.

"You should go see Madame Pomfrey," Harry stated.

"I'll decide where I ought to go, Harry Potter."

Draco smiled to himself as she spoke.  It seemed as if she indeed had grown out of her infatuation for the old scar-head.  He found himself feeling pleased, almost triumphant, at learning this fact.

"Just trying to help," he answered as he tried to place an arm around her.  Ginny just shoved him off, which caused Draco to chuckle silently.

Harry turned towards him and shouted, "What are you laughing at, Malfoy… you're not wanted here so bugger off!!"

Draco smirked, "With pleasure." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I wanted to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far!  I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as I post!!!  :-)

**_Greeny_** ~ Hey Rachel… glad that you like this story too!  Yes, there is definitely a difference in my portrayal of Draco by day… and Draco by night!  Hopefully this will all become clear as the story continues… the music is the passion so there will be tons more description when the scenes deal with that… otherwise, I'm trying to portray a shallow and superficial side of Draco… so obviously, the description will be a bit less.  I hope that this doesn't detract from the story…  Please continue to read and review!

**_mz-duCkiee_** ~ I'm glad that you are liking the story so far… yeah, it might seem like the prologue and chapter one are unrelated… but they are not… keep on reading and you'll see what I mean!!  Don't forget to review!!

**_xangelcrisis_** ~ I'm glad you like the idea of the music… that will get more intense… or at least I hope that it comes across that way in the end!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Well, here's the next chapter… I'm hoping that I'll be able to post more quickly now that I seem to have gotten over my writer's block!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter too… keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Ch3 Insults and Injury

**A/N:**  And here is chapter three… I hope that those of you who have been reading/following this story continue to enjoy it after reading this new posting!  Also, I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story so far!!  Your comments, compliments, encouragement and suggestions are wonderful and much appreciated!!  Anyway… on with the story!  Please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 3:  Insults and Injury**

Draco sat in the windowsill of his private bedroom, just gazing out into the night.  He glanced over at the clock against his wall… it was near midnight.

He stood up and walked out of his room.  He was determined that, after two nights of failed attempts, he would find this girl who had such a hold over his soul with her voice and musical talents.  Now, at least, he knew where to go so he would not waste any more time wandering about the halls and corridors.

The Slytherin hurriedly made his way towards the piano room.  He was disturbed, however, because he heard no music… no intoxicating voice.  Finally, he came upon the door.  He gently pushed it open… the room was completely empty except for the piano.

Draco frowned as he entered the room.  He walked over to the piano and gently brushed his hand along its smooth black edge and then finally onto the keys.  He smiled slightly and sat down.

He placed his hands on the keys as if ready to play and he suddenly closed his eyes.  Thoughts of his mother raced through his mind… thoughts of how happy he was when playing.  For when he played, all his worries and troubles were forgotten… it was just him and the piano… nothing else existed during those moments.

When Draco opened his eyes again, he pressed down on one of the keys.  A beautiful sound echoed in the room.  Draco pressed another key… and soon another and another.  Before he knew it, he was playing.

He forgot about his father… the Death-Eaters… the up-coming initiation.  The only thing that existed was him… and the piano he was playing at that very moment.

When the song ended, Draco pushed himself away from the piano.  His heart was racing and his breathing was rapid.  He had forgotten how emotional it was for him when he played.  It was the only time he ever felt or showed any real emotion at all.  This was the reason why he never played in public and why no one in Hogwarts knew he even played at all.

'Where is she?' Draco thought.  'She plays every night… why not tonight?'

Draco frowned and left the room.  He was upset that his attempts to find the girl were turning disastrous yet again… so he decided to continue walking through the corridors, taking care not to get caught of course.  He really needed to clear his mind.

The blond Slytherin felt himself being pulled towards the Hospital Wing for some reason.  When he walked by, he glanced inside to see who was there.  All the beds were empty except for one.  Draco arched an eyebrow and inched a little closer to see who was sleeping in the hospital bed.

He still could not see who occupied the bed.  So, he took a deep breath and cautiously and quietly walked over to the bed.

There he saw Ginny Weasley sleeping soundly.  She looked like an angel… her breathing was silent, but her chest was moving up and down.

Draco stood there in awe, just watching her, for several minutes.  Suddenly, she began to stir causing Draco to wake up from his reverie.

He was about to run out of the Hospital Wing when Ginny opened her eyes and sat upright just staring at him.  Draco felt his body shiver as her eyes locked with his.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Draco smirked, "What's it to you, Weasley."

Ginny frowned, "I just wondered… it's in the middle of the night and you are hovering over my bed like some sort of phantom."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I suppose," he hesitated.  "Sorry to startle you."

Ginny's eyes widened, in shock.  _Is he really being nice for a change…?_

Her face softened, "It's all right… but really, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Draco sighed, "I couldn't sleep, if you must know.  Needed to take a walk and clear my head."

Ginny nodded in understanding.

"So… you here because of earlier?" Draco asked already knowing what her reply would be.

"Yes.  I caught a chill, but Madame Pomfrey said that I should be fine by the morning."

Draco felt a knot forming in his stomach.  _Why does this seem to happen only around her?_

"Sorry about that.  My temper got the better of me."  Draco could not believe that he had apologized to this girl twice already in about three minutes time… she was a Weasley… a Gryffindor… a mudblood-lover!  

The Slytherin suddenly sneered causing Ginny to shrink back a little in fear.  Draco noticed the affect he had on her and he felt the knot in his stomach tighten even more.  _Dammit__!_

"Well…" he began.

"W-well…" she answered with a slight stutter.

"See you around, Weasley."

***

The next morning, Draco hurried through the corridors towards the Hospital Wing.  When he got there, he saw Ginny getting ready to leave.

The girl turned around, a look of surprise on her face.  "Malfoy?  What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked, "I don't know… just felt like a walk.  Would you like to accompany me?"

Ginny's expression was that of pure confusion.  Even Draco looked a little surprised at his own words to the girl.

"Well… all right," she finally agreed… a hint of exasperation in her voice.

But Draco only smiled… a _real_ smile.  Ginny looked astounded.

The two silently walked through the halls and went outside onto the grounds.  The air was a bit damp with chill, but neither of them seemed to mind.  "Will you be okay with the cold?" Draco asked.  Ginny just nodded.

They both headed towards the lake when Ginny suddenly stopped and turned to look directly into Draco's eyes, "Look… I'm not sure what you are on about.  You've always been horrible to me… and these past few days… well you've been just impossible!!  Now, all of a sudden, you're acting like I'm your best friend!  Why the sudden change?  It doesn't make sense!"

Draco sighed, "Well Weasley… I owe you… for making you ill and all.  I'm trying to make us even is all."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "I suppose… but you have a reputation, you know.  I'm surprised that the Hufflepuffs and especially the Ravenclaws haven't caught on yet."

Draco sneered, "What do you know of my reputation.  You don't even know anything about me!"

"I know enough!"  Ginny's cheeks were turning very red, "If this is some game where you think that you can be my friend one moment and then my enemy the next, you are sorely mistaken.  And if this is some cruel joke to get me to sleep with you… well, you're sorely mistaken about that too!!"

Draco shook his head lazily and rolled his eyes, "Weasely, Weasley… do not flatter yourself.  What on earth would give you the notion that I wanted anything to do with you at all… I'm merely trying to repay a debt is all… then, I'll be done with you.  You are disgusting… I want to get all associations with you done and over with.  I am a gentleman you know and I'm trying to repay you… nothing more… get it through that thick head of yours!!"

Ginny's eyes were becoming wet with tears at his cruel words, "You are such a bastard…" she mumbled.

Draco walked closer to her and whispered, "They all say that… at some point."

"Just leave me alone…" she was crying now, though she tried desperately to hide it.

"Or what… you'll have Potter, your _boyfriend_, come and hex me?"  He stood there eagerly awaiting for her response and reaction to his words… for he remembered her reaction towards Potter the other day when he tried to help her.  He found the whole thing amusing.

She looked up into his eyes, "He's _not_ my boyfriend… I _don't want him to be my boyfriend… and __I can hex you myself… I've done it before…"_

Draco backed away from her, "Fine then… if I leave you alone at your request, I'll consider my debt repaid."  At that, he walked away… leaving her to cry by herself.

***

That night, Draco wandered the corridors of the castle.  He could hear the intoxicating music once again and it grew louder as he approached the room in which he knew had the piano in it.

He came upon that mirror and glanced at himself.  He smirked and ran his fingers through his blond hair.  Finally, he looked away and continued onward towards the piano room.  _She won't get away this time… not this time…_

When he came upon the door, he peered into the keyhole.  He could see the girl's silhouette swaying slightly as she played… and her voice… that of an angel.  Draco closed his eyes for a moment.  Finally, he stood up and gently pushed on the large wooden door causing it to creak open.

The girl stopped singing and playing.  She sat there silently for several moments as if in shock.  Suddenly, she got up and tried to run past him.  Draco grabbed her arm and pushed her away from the door.  He then quickly shut the door behind himself.

"Shh… do you want Filch finding us?" he hissed.  The girl recoiled, still hidden by the shadows.

Draco walked over to the girl, "Oh gods… not you…" she muttered almost inaudibly.

The Slytherin arched an eyebrow and walked even closer to the girl.  Suddenly, his gray eyes widened… there before him stood Ginny Weasley.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Again… I want to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far!  I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as I post!!!  :-)  Hopefully, chapter four will be posted soon!!

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Too true!  Ginny definitely knows what she wants and what she doesn't want!  It only gets better as the story goes… I just hope that I can pull it all off!!  Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing!!  Be sure to continue reading… I always look forward to what you have to say!!  :-)

**_Luna-Elentari_** ~ Thanks for the compliments… I hope that you liked this chapter too!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!  :-)

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Yes… Ginny does have an attitude…!  It's always great when a woman can speak her mind, don't you think??  :-)  Anyway… I'm glad you like this story… please continue to read and review!

**_Shini_****_ Maxwell_ ~ I'm glad that you are liking my story… I hope you continue to like it as more chapters get posted!  Please keep on reading and of course reviewing!**


	5. Ch4 Commonalities

**A/N:**  Well first off, I want to thank my dearest darling **_Greeny_** (Rachel) for beta-ing this story for me!!  She's reviewed up through chapter five… so expect the next chapter to be posted fairly soon, provided I get lots of wonderful and LONG reviews!!  :-)  Oh… and Rachel… I'll be sending you the next chapter(s) asap (I have up to chapter 11 written already… heehee) and you are the best for helping me out with this story!!!  I also want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far… it means a lot!!  Now, I hope that you all like this next chapter!!!  It's a tad bit fluffy, in my opinion, but that's how I wanted it… I hope that you will all agree with me that it should be that way!  :-)  So, without any further delay… I give you chapter four!!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 4:  Commonalities**

"You?" he shouted.  "It's you who's been playing and singing night after night?"

"I didn't know anyone could hear me… well except Filch when he got too close…"

"You?  It's you?"

Ginny heaved a sigh, "What are you on about?"

"I've been hearing you sing and play every night now for the past three nights…"

"Wait a minute…"

"You've been haunting me!"

"That's when you started acting so horrendously…"

"I wake up and then I need to look for you… the source of the… that music!"

"I knew something was wrong…"

"You have a power over me with that music of yours…" his voice trailed.

Both Ginny and Draco widened their eyes.  They had been babbling back and forth for several moments, but a sudden realization struck them.  They _actually had something in common… they both liked… no, adored… music._

"You like music?" Ginny asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

Draco sighed, "Yeh… no one else knows… and you're not going to tell anyone, right!!"

Ginny raised her hands up in surrender, "Don't worry… your secret is safe; I promise you."

Draco seemed satisfied with her promise.  Gryffindors were known to keep their promises… especially Ginny Weasley.

"You've really been listening to me?" Ginny asked.

Draco hung his head as if ashamed, but it was more to hide the redness in his cheeks, "Yeh… for three nights now I've searched.  But I finally succeeded tonight.  Finally…"

Ginny giggled, "I can't believe it!  Draco Malfoy loves music!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny about it?"

"Well," she began, "Music has emotion… I've never known you to have any emotion."

"Shows what you know.  There's a lot of emotion in me… I'm just good at hiding it."

Ginny smiled genuinely, "I like this side of you," she stated.

Draco just rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Seriously, it's like you are a real person."

"Thanks for that assessment, Weasley…"

"I didn't mean it like that.  It's just that… well…"

Draco moved closer to Ginny, closing the space between them.  "It's just what?"

"Well… I… that is to say… well… you just…" the girl stammered.  She was nervous due to their closeness.

Draco smirked and took hold of her hand, "Guess we're more alike than we thought."

Ginny just nodded and gazed deeply into his steely gray eyes.  She felt lost and warm when looking into them.  It was almost like if she looked hard enough, she could see into his soul.  It was exhilarating beyond belief.

The blond Slytherin let go of the girl's hand, "So, when did you start playing?"

Ginny tilted her head, "Ever since I was five years old.  Mum thought that I ought to learn… she tried with all of my brothers, but failed miserably.  She wouldn't give up on me though… especially since I was her only daughter.  Luckily for her, I rather enjoyed playing… and I found out that I'm not half bad at it either," she grinned.

"No… you're great, actually."

The red-haired girl blushed, "And you?  Do you play?"

Draco nodded, "Yes… mother wanted me to be cultured and therefore insisted that I learn.  I've been playing since I was really young as well."

"C-can I hear you play?" Ginny asked timidly.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "You want to hear me?"

Ginny nodded.

The blond boy sighed, "Very well, then."  He casually walked over to the piano and carefully placed his hands against the keys.  He pressed one key… then another and another.  The music that flowed forth was strong and eerie.  Ginny gasped in spite of herself.

Finally, Draco finished.  His eyes were closed and his breathing was rapid.  Ginny just stood there silently gaping.  This Slytherin _was_ full of passion… she could see it and feel it in how he played.

The girl was panting, "You are… wonderful… heaps better than I could ever be…" she paused, "Would you teach me?  To be as good as you, I mean?"

Draco pushed himself away, "I guess I could…" he sounded so unsure.

"Please… we could meet here every night and you could give me lessons.  I'll help you in homework or do whatever I can to repay you for your time… please… I…"

Draco placed his forefinger against her lips, "You won't need to repay me… just never let go of your gifts… that'll be payment enough."

Ginny smiled and blushed.  Then, she suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment come over her and she looked down at the ground.

Draco gently lifted her head upwards and looked directly into her eyes, "You have a lot of talent, Virginia Weasley… with me teaching you, you'll become more than you ever imagined."

Their heads moved nearer and nearer.  Ginny closed her eyes.

"Can I hear you sing?" Draco asked breathily.

Ginny pulled away just then, feeling rather foolish.  Her cheeks were on fire, "If you'd like," she replied quietly.

"Please…"

Ginny sang a few scales trying to show off her range.  She had a rather large range… she could sing fairly low notes and reach higher than most well-known sopranos.  Draco was impressed.  Her breathing technique was impeccable… she had so much control and could do many interesting things with her voice.

"So where'd you learn to do that?" Draco asked.

"Self taught… no voice lessons or anything… just sort of came naturally."

"I can help you there too, if you'd like.  Though I never took lessons, I know a lot concerning music and voice."

Ginny smiled, "That would be wonderful."

Draco once again walked over to the girl, "I had no idea that you had this ability and love for music."

"Well, I had no idea that you did either.  Like I said… I like this side of you.  I feel like I'm finally getting to know you… the real you."

Draco smirked as he looked down into her eyes, "There is more to me than music, Weasley… much more."

"I know that…" she paused, her expression turning thoughtful.  "And I think that I'm going to enjoy getting to know you… even if its through music… at least we found a common ground… somewhere to start."

"I suppose," he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.  "Just remember… I don't 'play' with Gryffindors." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Again… I want to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far!  I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as I post (which I hope to start posting more quickly…)!!!  :-)  Chapter five should be posted fairly soon!!

**_Greeny_** ~ What can I say… you are the absolute most wonderfullest best!!!  Thanks so very much for helping me out with this story!!  I will try to finish up the remaining chapters as soon as I can and of course, I'll be sending you more stuff along the way… all the rest of my chapters will definitely be run by you prior to posting because if I need to do some extra tweaking… well, you know what I mean!  LOL!!  Anyway, yes… the main part of the story is not about Draco finding Ginny… it's about how their relationship develops through music… since music is where they realize their commonality… of course, they have more in common than they think, music just facilitated everything!  :-)  This story is going to be really really sappy as it progresses… so hopefully I won't be deterring you readers out there!!  Eeeek!!!  This is just one of those stories that popped into my brain and I needed to write down… plus, music is a huge part of my life… I think I'd go crazy without it!!  Anyway, even though you are beta-ing this story, your reviews and comments would be fantastic!!  So, please still continue to leave them!!

**_AnniBug_** ~ Well… this chapter starts everything off between Draco and Ginny… now that they actually have a common interest, things will now finally begin to develop (this is the heart of the story anyway).  I assure you that things will get a bit interesting as the story goes on (I just hope that you like the twists I take with it when they come up) and this story will get very sappy/romantic (but hopefully it won't be too overdone!  LOL!)… I hope that you liked this chapter and the chapters to come!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_annonomousmonkeys_ ~ I'm so very glad that you like this story… it is just one of those things I had to write down or else it would eat away at me!  Heehee!!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter too… please keep on reading and of course reviewing!**

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Oh yes… Draco can certainly be 'evil'… but you will soon begin to see two very distinct sides of him!  On one hand, he is passionate and romantic when it comes to his music… and then on the other hand he is the typical Slytherin we know and love!  :-)  Hopefully you will see what I mean as the story goes on…  For now, I'm glad that you liked my previous chapter… I just hope that you like this chapter as much!  In the meantime, please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Yeah… Ginny sometimes does speak her mind in this story… she gets a bit better with that as the story continues!  I'm thrilled that you liked the last chapter… now I hope you liked this one too!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_evieteen_ ~ Well… Draco and Ginny didn't have their first kiss!!  I hope you aren't too disappointed… and I hope that you like how I'm incorporating the piano stuff (the piano scenes will definitely get more intense as the story goes).  Anyway, I've been playing the piano for almost my whole entire life so I'm pretty passionate about it and I hope that that is conveyed through this story.  The heart of this story is how the relationship between Draco and Ginny develops… it will get sappier and more romantic as it goes… so hopefully you'll stay with me through this story… I know that not everyone likes sappy romantic stories!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this last chapter!  Please continue to read and review!!**

**_Ashii_****_ Black_ ~ Hey there!  I'm so thrilled that you read this story and that you like it so far!!  I hope that I don't deter you in the end, because it will be getting more on the sappy and romantic side as it continues… but hopefully you'll continue to read on anyway!!!  I'll try very very hard to make it not too sappy for you (I know that you are more into the tragedy/angsty type fics which are cool too)!!  :-)  Anyhow, this is just one of those stories that was screaming out in my brain to be written down, so naturally I had to do it!  :-)  I hope that you liked this chapter too… please stay with me to the end!!  And please keep on reading and reviewing!!  Ohh and perhaps you might like to read my vampire stories… they are definitely not fluffy!!  :-)**

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ Hey there sweetie… well, I've updated!!  I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the previous ones!!  Please continue to read and of course review!!!  :-)


	6. Ch5 Hidden Passions

**A/N:**  Again, I must thank my dearest and 'darlingest' **_Greeny_** (Rachel) for beta-ing this story for me!  You are the absolute best, girl!!  :-)  And of course I cannot forget to thank all of you who've been giving me reviews!!  Well now… here is chapter five… I hope that all of you out there following this story like this one as much as the previous ones!!  Again, it's a tad bit fluffy, but that's how I wanted it… I hope that you will all agree that it was meant to be so!  :-)  So, without any further delay… I give you chapter five!!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 5:  Hidden Passions**

"Draco… Draco…!" Pansy spoke.

Draco was in a slight daze and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"What's the matter with you… you really _are_ sneaking off!!"

The blond Slytherin rolled his eyes in disgust while Blaise Zabini sniggered at the girl and whispered, "She doesn't give up easily… even public humiliation doesn't seem to stop this one… I think you've got a problem on your hands."

Draco whispered back, "Yeah… I think you're right… and she wasn't even that good!" he laughed.

Pansy's face was twisted into an ugly pout, "I want to know who she is so that I can give her a piece of my mind!" the girl shrieked.

"Really Pansy," Blaise interrupted, "Is Malfoy worth all the trouble?  Just the other day you were telling him off.  Personally, I think that you ought to set your eye on someone else… you don't want to get involved with the likes of him anyway."

"Thanks a lot," Draco whispered back to his friend as he sneered at the Slytherin girl.

Pansy's expression turned thoughtful, "Perhaps…  Maybe it's as the old saying goes… if you set it free and it comes back to you, then it's yours forever," the girl giggled.

Draco merely arched an eyebrow, "What's she on about?  I don't understand her at all."

***

Several weeks went by and Draco and Ginny continued to meet at the secret piano room every night after curfew.  He taught her new techniques with piano playing as well as with singing… and she was getting better and better.  Draco was pleased with her progress and relished the moments when she would just sing and play to her hearts content.

Ginny was sitting at the piano, her delicate fingers moving swiftly over the black and white keys.  She swayed slightly to the wonderful rhythm she was playing, eyes closed, and she was singing.

Draco sat there just gazing at her.  She looked beautiful when she was totally giving into the passion of music.  It thrilled him to see her this way.

"Ginny?"

The girl stopped playing, "Hmmm?"

"What do you feel when you play?"

It was an odd sort of question for Draco to ask, but Ginny did not seem to mind, though she was taken slightly aback, "I don't know… it's a combination of things really…"

"Like what?" he pressed.

"Something big… buried deep inside and trying to claw its way out of me… almost like it could rip itself out of my chest."

Draco smiled causing Ginny to look away, "Yeh."

"I… I feel like I'm… like I'm almost pretty when I play…" she hesitated and felt so embarrassed at her superficial words.  Music meant so much to her and here she was talking about her looks.  In an attempt to recover from her shallow words, she began babbling and rambling about the first thing that came into her mind, "Of course, you probably don't understand… You _always look good.  I mean… I know that you know that you look good… ummm… I…" she blushed the deepest shade of red imaginable.  _Gods… I'm such an idiot!__

Draco grinned, but turned it into a smirk.  _She thinks that I look good?_  "Well, I know that the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws think I look good… and well Pansy Parkinson!" he laughed.

Ginny smiled, "Pansy Parkinson… what were you thinking?"  Ginny felt mild relief that the subject of their conversation had finally turned away from her and onto him.

Draco shrugged, "It was a stupid challenge… I feel bad about it, but she knew the rules and decided to 'play' anyway."

Ginny scowled, "You know, it's horrible that you do that… there's so much more to you, you know?"

The blond's eyes widened a bit, "I can't believe that a Gryffindor just said that!"

"Well, believe it!" Ginny's eyes flashed.

"Well, Miss Weasley… if I may quote you… I must tell you that I like you this way… you seem more sure of yourself."

"It's because I _know that I'm decent at playing and singing.  I don't feel that way when it comes to other things."_

"You should…"

Ginny just looked over at him, not sure of what to say.

Draco suddenly stood up and walked over to the girl and sat down next to her at the piano bench, "I want to teach you something," he replied.

"All right,"

"Here," the Slytherin reached his arms around hers.  Ginny stiffened at first due to his touch but soon relaxed.  "Place your hands on top of mine."  Ginny did as he requested.  All of a sudden, he began to press down on the keys.

She felt her fingers move along with his.  It was quite a thrilling and moving experience.  The melody that reverberated through the room caused Ginny's eyes to roll back as she allowed the music to penetrate her very soul.

Finally, Draco stopped.  His breathing was rapid as was hers.

"I wrote that for you," he panted.

"What?" she asked breathily.

"I just wrote that now… for you.  You inspired me."

Ginny blushed an even _deeper_ shade of red than before and looked down at the keys, away from his penetrating gaze.  Draco grasped her hands and gently kissed them.  Ginny shut her eyes and began to tremble.  The blond boy gently placed his hand on her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes.  The red-haired girl gasped as he moved closer and closer.  She felt as though her breath was being taken away from her.

Suddenly, his lips were against hers.  She tasted so sweet… like strawberries with sugar.  Her lips parted slightly and he took that as an invitation to explore her mouth with his tongue.  She sighed contentedly as he deepened the kiss.  Draco was surprised as to how nicely she fit against him and how right it felt for his arms to encircle her slim body.

All of a sudden, Draco pushed Ginny away.  She looked confused and tears began to well in her eyes.  Draco frowned at her reaction, "Shhh… it's not you.  It's just… well… if we continue kissing like that I may just find a reason to 'play' with Gryffindors."

A small smile played on Ginny's lips at his words.  Suddenly, she felt special… he liked her, she turned him on… and more importantly, she now knew that he also respected her.  _He can change!_

Draco ran his fingers through some of her red hair.  It felt so silky and soft.

Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes, "I… I…"

"I know… me too.  I don't know when it happened, but it did."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  Draco wrapped his arms around the girl, drinking in the sensation of her body so close to his.  He was in heaven… well, almost.

"I don't want us to ever be parted…" Ginny muttered.

Draco looked into her big brown eyes, "We won't."

"I'm not stupid, Draco… I know what kind of family you come from… I have an idea as to what is going on.  I know why you have those night terrors you keep talking about."

Draco arched an eyebrow.  He had not told anyone of his nighttime episodes except for Ginny, but he never once told her why he thought that they occurred.  He was astounded as well as impressed with her perceptive nature.  _She belongs in Slytherin!_

"Your father is making you join the Death-Eaters… isn't he…?"

Draco nodded silently.

"Please don't," she pleaded.

"I'll be tortured until I join…"

"Please… Draco… for me…" her voice sounded more desperate.

Draco heaved a sigh, "It's not that easy, Gin.  These are forces unlike any you've ever known."

"That's not entirely true."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I've experienced the wrath of You-Know-Who…"

"What?  When?"

"It was during my first year… Your father never told you…?  It was I who opened the Chamber of Secrets." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… Draco and Ginny finally have had their first kiss… it was simple, I know… but again, that's the way I wanted it… remember, the heart of this story is the development of Draco's and Ginny's relationship and how they share a common passion… namely music.  :-)

Again… I want to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far!  I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as I post (again, I'm trying to post it more quickly… sorry it won't be as quick as "Threads of Silver"… but really, I'm trying!!)  :-)  Chapter six will hopefully be posted fairly soon!!

**_AnniBug_** ~ Yes… that last line was fairly cute, wasn't it?  I just had to write that one… I'm so glad that you liked it!!  So, now what do you think of this last chapter?  I hope that you liked this one too!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Mashimaro_** ~ Wow… your words are so very flattering and encouraging… I thank you immensely for that!!  You are too sweet!  I hope that you liked this last chapter… I finally had Draco and Ginny kiss!!  Hope you liked it!  Please keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

**_Angelover41_** ~ Awww… I'm so glad that you are liking this story… I hope that with each chapter I post you continue to like and enjoy this story!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Dracomio_** ~ Ah, it's so great to know that someone out there relates to the passions that the piano can instill… it is so wonderful, don't you think?  I hope that you liked this chapter too… the music theme will become more intense as the story progresses.  Please continue to read and review!  :-)

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Hey there… one of my faithful followers from the very beginning of this story!!  :-)  Well… I finally posted chapter five… and I finally had Draco and Ginny kiss!!  I hope that you like how this story is going so far… there will be a few other things thrown in there and the music theme will become more intense as well!  Continue reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Hey there, sweetheart!  Wow… you definitely caught up on your reviews with this story… thank you so very much for that!!  :-)  Well… the relationship between our two favorite Hogwarts students is starting to develop into something more… YAY!!  I hope that you like how it's progressing so far, especially since it really is the main point of this story… it just revolves around music and Transfiguration… and a couple other things!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this last chapter… please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there, sweetie!  You are too too funny!!!  I'm glad that you are liking this story so far… hopefully, you liked this chapter as well…  I finally had them kiss… though it was simple… but that's as it should be… well, for now!  :-)  I totally hear you when you say that you are a bandgeek… I was too, back in the day!!  I played flute in band… and piano privately (I've been playing piano forever)… and classical music… well, I love lots of it.  Mozart is definitely my most favorite but I like many other composers as well… Beethoven, Stravinsky and Chopin to name just a mere few!!  Anyway, continue to read and review!!  :-)  Ohh… and I'm dying for more "Moonlight Sonata" (cool that you named it after a piano piece by Beethoven… I rather enjoy playing that particular piece…).**

**_fyrechild_ ~ Hey… a music major!!  I'm so glad that you are reading this story… I know that you'll definitely be able to relate!  :-)  Music is definitely a passion of mine, though I didn't major in it back in school… but it is still so very precious to me!!  Anyhow, I hope that you liked this last chapter!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!**

**_fainne_ ~ I'm thrilled that you like my story so much… I hope that this chapter satisfies you and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon!  In the meantime, continue to read and review!!  :-)**

**_Lady_Black_** ~ You are so sweet… I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story… hopefully this last chapter lives up to the standards of my previous chapters!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!  :-)

**_areader_ ~ Hmmm… why does Ginny cry so much?  I don't know… when I write her, whatever emotion I'm feeling based on the situation I've created, that's the emotion I write for her… I sort of place myself in her shoes when I write her… so hopefully that explains it for you.  :-)  Hmmm… now I'm just realizing… you'll probably think that I cry at everything!!  HAHAHA *laughs at self*!!  :-)  Anyway… I'm glad that you like my story and plot idea!  Please continue to read and review!!**

**_Lady Matsu_** ~ Hey there, my darling!  I loved all your reviews for this story…  Now, of course Ginny doesn't need scar-head!  Especially when there's a much better Slytherin out there!!  :-)  Slytherin is sooo much better than Gryffindor!  And yes… Draco finally found Ginny… now their relationship can finally start developing as it should… what did you think of their first kiss?  It was supposed to be simple… things will eventually become more intense… and you can rest assured that most likely music will play a part in the release of emotions, etc.  So, now I hope that you liked this last chapter… please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_Nevorata_** ~ I'm glad that my story is one of your favorites!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_evieteen_ ~ Hey sweets… I'm glad that you like this story… and thanks for the compliments on originality and such… this story idea was a thought that just popped into my brain and I had to write it down for people to read (and hopefully enjoy).  I hope that you liked this last chapter… they finally kissed!!  :-)  Continue to read and review!!**

**_Ang3l666_** ~ I'm glad you like the music theme… it will definitely continue throughout the story, though some other things will get thrown in… namely, Transfiguration!!  But that will come later… you'll see!  Anyhow, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story… and I hope that this last chapter was as good as my previous ones!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ Awww… you are so sweet… I'm glad you love this story so very much… that makes me so very happy!!  I hope that you love this chapter just as much as the earlier ones!  Please continue to read and review!!

A special thanks is extended to laineysmom93 for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs*)!


	7. Ch6 Secrets Are Not Sacred

**A/N:**  First off, I'd like to thank my beautiful beta-reader **_Greeny_** (Rachel).  You are the best, girl!!!  :-)  Anyway, here is chapter six… I hope that all of you out there following this story like this chapter as much as the previous ones!!  Things heat up a bit here… so I hope that it satisfies you all somewhat!  And again, it's a tad bit fluffy (this story is probably one of my sappiest… but this chapter isn't too too sappy like some of the earlier ones), but that's how it goes… I hope that this doesn't disappoint too many of you!  :-)  So, on to chapter six!!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 6:  Secrets Are Not Sacred**

The next morning Draco did not feel the least bit hungry.  He was greatly disturbed when he learned that it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber, releasing the basilisk within.  What bothered him even more, however, was the fact that his father had planned the whole thing… and he never even knew it.

Pansy walked by Draco, smiling sweetly at him.  Rather than stopping to talk with him, however, she walked on by and sat next to her best friend Millicent.  Draco smirked to himself, thankful that Pansy was finally giving him some much needed space.  He would take what he could get because he knew that she would not stay away for long… she was very possessive about him regardless of what she said.

"Draco, you seem out of sorts this morning," Blaise replied to his friend as he took the seat across from him.  Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting on either side of Draco were silent.

"I suppose…"

Blaise narrowed his eyes, "Something's going on, isn't it?"

Draco just shrugged.

"You aren't acting like yourself.  You seem quiet, withdrawn… not your usual witty self.  You haven't even insulted a single Gryffindor yet."

Draco looked over at the black-haired boy, "I have a lot going on."

Blaise nodded in understanding, "I know… my father's been owling me at least three times a week trying to prepare me for this summer… you know, with the initiation and all…"

Draco shivered, "Yeh… mine too."  Thoughts of his father flooing him in the night invaded his mind.  He felt sickened at the fact that he was the only one being contacted in such a way in preparation for the initiation.  Quickly, he shook off the wave of nausea.

"You don't seem excited by it…"

"Why should I be?  I mean really… do you want to spend the rest of your days bowing down to someone who is half dead and half crazed?  I _know_ I don't… it's absolutely ridiculous the way my father drops everything to do You-Know-Who's bidding… pathetic if you ask me."

Blaise's expression turned thoughtful for a moment.  He highly valued Draco's views and opinions of things… after all, he was of the Malfoy name and bloodline and thus very respected amongst all Slytherins… but mostly because the blond Slytherin was usually right about _everything_.  However, Draco's confession of his thoughts about Death-Eaters _did take him by surprise._

The black-haired boy nodded, "I know…" he finally replied in agreement.  He paused just then and suddenly added, "But it'll be fun to go after people and rid the world of mudbloods."

"True… but is it _really worth it all?  Besides, there are other things that I'd rather spend my time doing."_

"I never looked at it that way… but I suppose that I do agree with you."  Blaise smiled momentarily and then his expression turned serious, "But at the same time… we were bred for this… and you know it.  They'd torture us until we joined… and that's _worse_ than death."

Draco nodded, "Yeh… that's what scares me."

Suddenly, Pansy walked over by Draco and Blaise, "So, what are you two discussing?  Anything interesting?"

"Not really," Blaise replied.

Pansy smiled evilly, "No?"  She turned towards Draco, "I hear that you will be staying here over the up-coming holidays."

Draco's eyes widened slightly, "So?  What's it to you?"

"Draco, Draco…  We'll be taking the animagus classes together, perhaps we could be study partners?  I'm _sure that your father would be most pleased with that?"_

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stared daggers at the blond girl.

"I didn't know that you were studying to be an animagus?" Blaise interjected.

"Oh yes, he's quite good at Transfiguration, didn't you know?" she interrupted.

Draco sneered at the girl, "Go away, Parkinson… or I'll transfigure you into a disgusting worm and rip you in two!!!"

The girl recoiled at the silver-eyed Slytherin's words causing her to bump into a vacant chair.  At that, she walked away.

Blaise turned to his friend, "An animagus?"

Draco looked down at his plate, "Yes… all right?  Yes, I'm studying to be an animagus."  He scowled.  _Weren't secrets sacred anymore?_

An amused grin spread across Blaise's lips, "Really… does your father know?  If he doesn't, I'm sure that Parkinson will tell him.  She's the type, you know."

Draco nodded and sighed, "Well, my father _does know, though I don't know how."_

"That's interesting… is he having you watched for some reason?" the dark-haired boy whispered cautiously.

"I don't know… but he does seem to know a lot about things that I haven't told anyone… not even you."

Blaise arched an eyebrow, "_Very interesting.  Draco, my friend, I fear that you are most definitely being watched.  The question is… by whom?"_

***

Later that night, Draco and Ginny were sitting and talking together in the secret piano room.

"What's bothering you… you aren't acting like yourself," Ginny replied.

Draco shrugged, "Lots of things are going on," he paused for a moment and then stared hard into her eyes, "And I really don't want you involved in that part of my life."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Draco…"

"I know… I know…  You opened the Chamber…" Draco's voice was that of great annoyance.  "Even still, that part of your life… your involvement with Dark Arts is over.  I have to live with it every day!  And I will _not allow you to be a part of that… no matter what."  His eyes were piercing and angry._

Ginny recoiled.

At her reaction, the silvery-blond walked over to her and kissed her hands, "Look… I'm sorry for losing my temper.  It's just that you don't really understand… I know that you think you do… but you don't.  You have to trust me on this one."

Ginny heaved a sigh and leaned against his chest.  Her arms wrapped tightly around him, "Though I don't like it… all right."

Draco looked down into her eyes and kissed her lips.  She responded by entangling her fingers in his silky blond hair.  He thrust his tongue into her mouth causing her to whimper with pleasure.  At that moment, Draco picked Ginny up and set her down on top of the piano, their lips never parting.  He stood there before her; her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  He grasped her bottom pushing her closer.  The red-head could feel his excitement grinding into her and she groaned.  Draco suddenly bit down on Ginny's lower lip and she moaned louder.  He bit harder and suddenly he could taste her blood on his tongue.  It was so sweet… so luscious.

Draco immediately began nipping at her earlobes and then placed vampire-like kisses along her neck and then along her sensitive collarbone.  Ginny pulled him closer… gasping for precious air.  His hands then grasped her breasts hard.  He could feel that her nipples were very erect.  Immediately and animalistically, he pulled up her shirt and sealed her left breast with his mouth.  He lightly bit her nipple.

"Oh Draco…" she whispered.

Exhilaration pulsed through his veins at the sound of her speaking his name, it was echoing through his mind… he then went to her right breast and lightly bit that nipple.

"Oh Draco…"

She was panting and it excited him immensely.  He wanted to rip off all of her clothing and just plunge himself within the depths of her being.  But he could not do this… this was Ginny… not Pansy, not some silly Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.  No… he could not do that to her.  Suddenly, he pushed away.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked breathily.

Draco panted, "I can't."

Ginny's eyes became a bit watery, "Why?  I'm ready…  I want you…"

Her words were like sweet music to his ears.  Each secret lesson he held with her placed him in a deeper and deeper state of yearning for the red-haired girl.  But he cut her off saying, "Not here… not yet…"  He paused, "You're a virgin aren't you…?"

Ginny hung her head, "Yes…" she whispered.

Draco smiled, "It's all right… I just want your first time to be special.  It will be soon, I promise you that."  He chuckled, "I don't think that I can hold out much longer anyway."

Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly.

***

Meanwhile…

"He does indeed plan to become licensed.  I heard him say so," the girl replied while looking into a hand-held mirror with a silver handle.

"You have no doubts about this then?" drawled the lazy voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"I am certain.  It is all going as planned… just as I told you it would."

"Good… so you've enrolled in the classes… be sure to keep an eye on him.  I don't want him to… well, stray."

"Oh I most certainly will… I'll keep more than an eye on him."  The girl let out a little laugh.

"I'm sure that you will.  If you are successful in keeping him in line for the rest of the year, perhaps I will allow you certain liberties with him.  I'm sure that you'd like that.  Wouldn't you?" his voice sounded almost maniacal.

The girl's lips turned into an evil smile, "Oh yes… you know that I would.  I'd do anything to ensure my future with him.  Anything…"

"Really…"

The girl nodded frantically, "Of course," she paused just then, "So long as it serves you and our Lord."

"Very good.  Keep me informed if he develops any strange behaviours.  Remember… in the end, you will be rewarded."

The girl smiled, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… firstly, I told you all that things would heat up a bit between Draco and Ginny… and what did you all think of Draco's romantic and respectful reactions towards Ginny during the scene???  And the plot thickens a little bit… you can bet that this mirror girl (if you haven't already guessed who she is, because I think it's fairly predictable… you'll definitely find out in chapter 8) will be causing some trouble for our favorite couple…  Again, all of this extra stuff isn't really the main point of the story… they just sort of help along the development and depth of the relationship between our favorite couple… remember, this story is on the fluffy, sappy, romantic side!!!  :-)

Again… I want to say thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far!  I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story as I post (I really am trying to post it more quickly… sorry it won't be as quick as "Threads of Silver"…)  :-)  I should be posting chapter seven fairly soon provided I get lots of nice, LONG reviews!!

**_fyrechild_ ~ Your compliments are so very flattering… thank you so very very much!!!  Yeah, I know what you mean about describing the music… I'm trying my best… but it is so hard!  I hope that you can at least sort of imagine the sounds.  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the earlier ones… things are heating up just a bit between our favorite couple!!  Heehee!!  I hope you like it!  Please continue to read and review!!**

**_Ashii_****_ Black_ ~ You are hilarious!!  I totally love hearing what you have to say… especially since this story in particular isn't your usual style!  I must say that I'm so very glad that you are giving it a chance… and I know that in some scenes you are probably thinking 'oh god… more fluffy sappiness!!'   This chapter was fluffy, but not as bad as some of the earlier chapters… though just you wait until the later ones… eeek!  Sorry if that disappoints you!!  Really, I am!!  At least I'm making it up with Pansy and her stupid antics… there's a lot more in store with her stupidity and even insanity!!  I hope that you like how it comes out in the end…  Well, now… if you are liking the whole idea of Draco screwing up… let me tell you, that won't happen… but there is something else that will… and you'll probably like that even more than him messing up a piano piece… way more, if I'm guessing correctly… of course, it will end in a fluffy and romantic way… but at least you'll get the satisfaction of some non-fluff before the real fluff kicks in!!  So, be sure to stick with me to the end!!  Ohh… and you were wondering as to why I chose the title I did… the answer to that is simple… first off, the word phantasmagoria means pertaining to that which is not real, but rather to that which is fantasy or surreal.  I chose this because if you notice, there are two sides to Draco… at least in the beginning… he is an evil Slytherin in public and a passionate, romantic musician behind closed doors… which side of him is real?  Well, I suppose both kind of are… but it's a matter of him merging the two sides together and allowing the real Draco to come out.  Also, there's a bit to do with the subject of Transfiguration… again, pertaining to that which isn't real… you transform into an animal which obviously isn't your true form… blah blah blah.  And lastly, it will pertain to something that happens near the end… an epiphany of sorts that Draco will come to realize… you'll see.  Anyhow, I hope that explained it well enough.  :-)  In the meantime… please keep on reading and reviewing!!**

**_Greeny_** ~ Hey there my darling dear… and beautiful beta-reader!!!  :-)  I am so glad that you gave me an online review for the last chap… thank you, thank you!!!  Please continue to do so… because I'd love to know your comments on the final versions of the chapters after I post them!!  You'll notice that I used quite a few of your suggestions for this chapter and then of course I had to add bits here and there throughout, etc.  Overall, I hope that you like it in its final form!!  I'll be e-mailing you again soon, sweetie!  Please continue to read and review all my stories!!  :-)

**_Angelover41_** ~ I'm glad that you are still following this story despite the fact that my posting time is much longer than it was for "Threads of Silver."  Sorry about that… and thanks for staying with me!!  I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the earlier ones!!  Keep on reading and of course reviewing!!  :-)

**_AnniBug_** ~ YOU ARE MY 50TH REVIEWER!!!  And thanks so much for your beautifully descriptive compliments on my last chapter… I only hope that this chapter lives up to the same standards!!!  Things are heating up between Draco and Ginny… but you'll notice that they still haven't gone all the way or anything like that… it'll be a while before that happens because this story is about the development of their relationship and all the things they have to deal with in order to stay together… in the end, all will be fluffy, sappy and romantic… I can't help myself!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter… please continue to read and review!!!

**_Mashimaro_** ~ Hey there… glad you liked the last chapter!!  What did you think of this one??  A few little twists were added… such as the mirror girl and animagus classes… not to mention, things are beginning to heat up between Draco and Ginny!  Anyhow, I hope that you liked what I wrote for this chapter… and in the meantime, please continue to read and review!!!

**_Dracomio_** ~ I'm thrilled that you liked that scene where Draco wrote the song for Ginny while her hands were on his in my last chapter… I thought that to be very romantic… so I'm glad that there are others out there who agree with me!!  :-)  I hope that you liked this chapter too (no music really, but there will be more of that later on though)… I took the liberty of throwing in the transfiguration stuff… there will be more of that in later chapters as well… and of course it will involve Pansy…  Anyway, as I said, I hope that you liked this chapter!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!!  :-)

**_MelissaAdams_** ~ You are so very sweet… I'm so happy that you can relate to the musical aspects and that you like my story!!  Now, I only hope that you like this chapter as much as the other ones!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_evieteen_ ~ I'm glad that you liked the last chapter… so how about this one?  I hope you like it just as much!!  This chapter wasn't nearly as fluffy… but there was a little action between Draco and Ginny… more fluffiness will come however.  Continue to read and of course review!!**

**_Ang3l666_** ~ I'm glad you are liking my story… there wasn't too much music going on in this chapter… though it's alluded to seeing as Draco and Ginny are in the secret piano room and all…  :-)  How did you like the bit of action between our favorite couple??  Intense (well, in my opinion), but you'll notice… no sex!!!  It'll happen… eventually… but not for a while!!!  Sorry about that!!!  Also, what do you think of the whole transfiguration bit?  I kind of like it… hopefully all of you will too!!  Anyway, hope you liked this chapter… please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there sweets!!  Yes… I played the flute… cool that you do too!!  And if you want to learn the piano, it's never too late to take lessons and such… it is sooo very worth it!!!  I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… and yes, the kiss was simple and sweet… things were a bit more heated in this chapter, though it was stifled thanks to our romantic Draco!!  Sexual interactions really won't be happening until almost the very end of the story… expect it… but not for a bit!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter… even though the music bit wasn't nearly as prominent (though it was alluded to!).  Please keep on reading and reviewing… ohh and I can't wait for the next chapter of "Moonlight Sonata."  I know that once you post it, etc. it will be fantastic!!!  I can't wait!!**

**_Shini_****_ Maxwell_ ~ You are sweet!  I'm glad you like my story so far… hope you liked this last chapter!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)**

**_Cinnamon Angel_** ~ Hey there… thanks for your sweet review!  I'm glad you like my idea of music and such… it really is precious to me (seeing as I grew up playing the piano and singing)!  I'm happy that you are liking my story so far… and I hope that you enjoyed this last chapter… not as musical, but there was involvement of the piano!!  :-)  Don't worry, there are many more musical elements to come… that I promise you!!  Things are beginning to heat up between Draco and Ginny… but they won't do the deed for quite some time… and I threw in some extra stuff concerning Transfiguration and animagi… as well as some complications involving one jealous female!  Anyway, hope you liked this last chap!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!


	8. Ch7 Outings and Enemies

**A/N:**  Again, I'd like to thank my beautiful and wonderful beta-reader **_Greeny_** (Rachel).  Girl, you have no idea as to how grateful I am for all the support you've given me while writing this story!!  You really are the best!!  :-)  Well, hopefully all of you who are following this story will be happy to know that I've now finished writing this entire story AND my fantastical beta-reader (the lovely Rachel) has also gone through everything and sent me back her comments/suggestions/etc!!  So, needless to say, I'll definitely be able to post much much more quickly!!!  More reminiscent of "Threads of Silver!"  LOL!!!  Anyway, I now give you chapter seven… I hope that all of you reading this story like this chapter as much as the previous ones and that it was worth the wait (sorry 'bout that)!!  Yet again, I'll warn you all that there's some fluff, but I **promise** you that it will get less fluffy in the latter chapters of the story!!   Enough of my rambling… it's on to chapter seven!!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 7:  Outings and Enemies**

Draco lazily made his way out of the dungeons and up into the main corridors of Hogwarts.  Very few students seemed to be out and about as of yet… most likely getting themselves ready for one of the many Hogsmeade trips.

The Slytherin had contemplated asking Ginny to go along with him, but they had agreed to keep their relationship secret for a time until they worked out a plan… a safe plan… to let everyone know.  They wanted it to be as easy a transition for everyone as they could possibly manage… which of course meant that the transition would be nearly impossible.

As a result, Draco decided to go along with his group of Slytherin friends… Blaise Zabini, of course, as well as Crabbe and Goyle.  He rolled his eyes suddenly as the thought of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode tagging along after the four of them invaded his mind.

Draco made his way up to the Astronomy Tower for a bit of alone time before leaving for Hogsmeade.  Once up in the tower, he sat in the large window and looked out onto the school grounds.  Everything looked so peaceful and serene… there was not a single ripple in the cold, black waters of the lake.  He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.

The winter holidays were fast approaching and that meant that his animagus classes would soon be starting.  He was very excited for his class, but he was annoyed that Pansy _would probably end up being his study partner.  At that moment, he cleared his head of all thoughts of Pansy and he felt a sudden shiver run down his spine._

He sat there alone for quite some time, just relishing the moments he had to himself, when he suddenly saw groups of students gathering outside… obviously awaiting the mass migration to the nearby wizarding village.  Just then, he noticed a flash of red… it was his Ginny.

She walked down toward the lake shore.  He smiled to himself as he remembered that day he pushed her into the cold waters giving her a chill… and though he never showed it back then, he really _did feel terrible afterwards.  She looked beautiful just sitting there… like an angel… his angel.  Suddenly, he saw another figure walk over to her.  He knew that figure anywhere… Harry Potter.  The blond boy sneered._

The messy-haired boy sat down next to her and it appeared as if he was placing his arm around her shoulders.  Draco eyed the two of them, feeling the jealousy surging within his very being.  He wanted to just storm out there and punch the scar-headed git square in the nose.

He saw Ginny abruptly stand up and move away from the boy.  Draco smiled and laughed to himself… he was comforted in seeing her reactions to Potter's advances.  Suddenly, he saw Ron and Hermione join them.  The gray-eyed Slytherin smirked.  It definitely was going to be an interesting outing in Hogsmeade.

***

Pansy linked her arm with Draco's without even so much as asking.  Draco rolled his eyes while Blaise let out a snigger.  At that moment, the black-haired Slytherin found Millicent Bullstrode linking her arm with his causing him to let out an annoyed sounding sigh.  Crabbe and Goyle just silently followed the two Slytherin pairs.

They all walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, only stopping at places that interested either Pansy or Millicent.  "Oh Draco… that robe!  It's absolutely exquisite!  Do you see?" Pansy shrieked with delight.

The blond girl released Draco's arm, much to his relief, and ran over to the shop window where a beautiful dark green velvet robe was being displayed.  Draco looked up at it and immediately, he thought of Ginny and how absolutely breathtaking she would be in something like that.

Draco just walked past Pansy, Millicent and his Slytherin friends and entered the shop.

Pansy looked over at Millicent and gave her a suggestive look causing the larger girl to blush.

When Draco came back out, he held a package in his arms.  Pansy smiled broadly, "Oh Draco… you shouldn't have!"

Draco looked over at her, an expression of confusion on his face, "I didn't…"

"Wha-… what?"

"You heard me."

Blaise let out a howl of laughter while Crabbe and Goyle chuckled silently.

Pansy twisted her face into an ugly pout, grabbed Millicent's arm and briskly walked away.

"Good one, Malfoy!"

Draco grinned, "I suppose…"

"Who's the package for?  Your 'mystery' woman?"

"Perhaps… perhaps not."

Blaise smirked, "All right… you keep your secrets… for now."

***

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron entered The Three Broomsticks.  The four Gryffindors made their way to sit together in a nearby booth that was empty.  Ron and Hermione sat on one side of the table leaving Harry and Ginny to sit together on the other side.  Ginny frowned, but gestured for Harry to take his seat on the inner part of the booth seat.

"'ello dearies!  Four butterbeers?" Madame Rosmerta was all smiles as she approached them.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Hermione replied.

"Be right back!"

Suddenly, the door to the little pub was thrust open causing a whoosh of cold air to blow through the room.  There in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and of course Crabbe and Goyle.  Harry, Ron and Hermione all rolled their eyes and let out groans of disgust.  Ginny just frowned at their reactions.  The Slytherins had not even done anything as of yet to provoke such a reaction.

The Slytherins walked inside and made their way towards a booth, which happened to be behind the very booth that Ginny and the trio were sitting at.  They walked past them giving them ominous looks of hatred.  Ginny felt herself recoil in fear when she looked up into Draco's cold, gray eyes.  His eyes had not looked that hateful for weeks and weeks.  As he walked by her, however, his hand somehow found hers and gave it a gentle squeeze… a squeeze that let her know that he wished that they did not have to pretend.  The red-haired girl smiled.

"What're you smiling at?  Malfoy and his dumb friends _just_ gave us death glares and they are _now_ sitting right behind us… and you're smiling?" Ron shouted.

"Sorry," Ginny stated.

"Honestly, Ron.  If your sister wants to smile, just leave her be.  Perhaps she was thinking of something amusing?" the bushy-haired brunette looked over at Ginny obviously expecting her to answer.

Ginny bit her lip, "Oh y-yes… I was," she grinned weakly.  She could not even think of what to say, "I was just thinking about how Fred and George left school on their brooms in order to avoid another detention with Umbridge during their last year."  She scowled to herself hoping to the gods that they did not see through her lie.  _I really am an idiot!!!_

Ron grinned, "Yeh… that was pretty funny!  Mum and dad were so upset with them though… leaving school like that just before graduation!"

"Your mum and dad got them to take special summer classes though, right?  So they ended up graduating and everything?"

Ron nodded, "Yeh… it wasn't easy to convince them to take the classes either.  They had had it already anyway."

Ginny smiled to herself.  Suddenly, she felt something touching her on her lower back and slowly making its way up towards her shoulders.  Her whole entire body stiffened and she moved in order to get away from Harry's hand, which was now desperately trying to reach around her waist.

"Will you excuse me?" Ginny asked.  She abruptly stood up and darted out of the pub into the cold outside.

At that moment, Madame Rosemerta returned with the four butterbeers, "Well, I guess it's only three then?"

***

Ginny walked by herself along the main road in Hogsmeade's center.  She was very upset at Harry's behaviour.  'How _dare he make such an assumption!  How _dare_ he try and touch me without my permission!' she thought to herself._

She walked for several minutes and then finally sat down on a small wooden bench.  Suddenly, she felt strong hands grasp her shoulders causing her to jump and let out a small shriek.

"Sorry…" came Draco's voice.

Ginny looked over at him as he walked around the bench and sat down next to her, "It's all right."

"And I'm sorry for that glare I gave you back there in The Three Broomsticks…"

Ginny sighed, "I know you are…" her voice trailed.

"I bought something for you.  I think that you'll like it."

Ginny's eyes brightened, "A present?  But it isn't my birthday and Christmas isn't for another month and a half!"

"Really Weasley… does there need to be an occasion for me to buy you a present?"

The girl smiled, "I suppose not."

Draco stood up and glanced around.  All was clear so he grasped her hand and led her to a more secluded location… there was some space in a little alleyway between a bakery and a wizard photo shop.  The blond boy handed her a package and gestured for her to open it up.

Ginny obliged and found herself gasping in awe at the beautiful dark green velvet cloak she held in her hands.  It had a lovely large hood with satin ribbons and a warm lining that could be removed for warmer weather.  The material was so soft to the touch and the cut was very feminine.

"Try it on," Draco replied.

Ginny blushed and removed her own tattered cloak and tried on the new and beautiful cloak.  She smiled broadly, "I don't know what to say… it's so beautiful… I don't deserve something as exquisite as this…"

Draco smiled, "You look beautiful in it… it suits you.  And you are worth more than this cloak any day… _always_ remember that."

A single tear streamed down her cheek.  Draco was thrilled to see that she loved the present and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Let's get out of here…"

Ginny nodded.

"To the piano room?" he asked.

"To the piano room."

Across the road, Pansy Parkinson watched Ginny, in the ravishing cloak, head back to Hogwarts with Draco.  Her cool blue eyes narrowed, "That whore…" she whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmm… a bit of a cliffhanger… I hope that you all liked that!  As you can see… the wheels in Pansy's whacked-out brain are turning!  Any guesses as to what she's thinking/planning/scheming/etc??  :-)  And before all of you scream about the lack of Draco/Ginny 'interactions'… I'm so very sorry!!  There won't be any hints of that until chapter nine… but it will come!  And remember, Draco is a romantic and respects Ginny very, very much… so the scenes to come will be on the softer side!

Again… I'd like to extend my warmest thanks to all of you wonderful people who have reviewed my story so far… I appreciate it more than you know!  And as I've promised, I'll definitely be posting more quickly now… and perhaps **even more quickly provided that I get lots of nice, LONG reviews!!**

**_dragonsprincess_ ~ Hey there sweetheart!  Well, I finally updated this story… things will be going more quickly now… thank the gods!!  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter… and now of course I hope that you like this chapter as well!  This story was so easy to write at first and then it became insanely difficult… and then it got a bit easier once again!!  Talk about crazy!  By the way… how's "Moonlight Sonata" coming along?  :-)  Well… please continue to read and review!**

**_SicDreamsInc_** ~ Kerri, my darling dear and now one of my favorite reviewers!  :-)  First of all, I'd like to personally thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm so very flattered and honored!  Also… let me tell you that it is such an awesome thing to get a bunch reviews from someone who started up on your story after you've been posting for a bit (and thanks for the ToS reviews as well)!  I'm absolutely thrilled that you seem to be enjoying this story so very much! *smiles broadly*  Now, I just hope that this chapter satisfied you and that it lives up the standards of my earlier chapters!  Ohh… I also want to answer your questions concerning bold, italics, etc.  Well, you have to save your file as a web page document… then upload that file after you close it down.  It should work then.  :-)  Anyway, please continue to read and review!!

**_AnniBug_** ~ Hey there Ann!  I'd like to thank you immensely for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  It's such a wonderful feeling to know that there are people out there like you who like my writing enough to give me such an honor!  :-)  Thanks!!  Hmm… what animagus form will our Draco take… you all will be quite surprised, I believe!  Just you wait until the classes begin!!  I gave my best stab at some humor in those chapters… so I hope that they came out all right in the end… but I'll just have to wait until we get there!!  Anyway, I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… and I also hope that you'll like this one!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Ashii_****_ Black_ ~ Ok… you are _definitely_ my most favorite reviewer!!  You are just hilarious!!!  Your reviews always make me smile and I love how they are so very, very long!!  THANKS GIRL!!  :-)  First off… you guessed right concerning Blaise and Pansy… I'm cutting Blaise a break and giving Pansy the spotlight of being an insane bitch… I hope that you like it!  She'll get a little crazier as the story continues and there is definitely some non-fluff coming… but I apologize profusely that it won't be coming until later on in the story… in the last few chapters to be exact!  PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!  And as for the Draco/Ginny interactions… well, this chapter definitely lacked and so does the next one (again… sorry!)… but there is a bit in chapter nine.  It's just that I've made Draco a pure romantic, so he's kind of being gentlemanly about the whole thing… don't worry… eventually the full deal will come… but it's at the way end!!  You'll see… in the meantime, I hope that you can look past my fluffiness and more normal pairings and continue to read my story… stick with me until the end because I love reading what you have to say!  So… definitely keep on reading and of course reviewing!!**

**_evieteen_ ~ Hey sweetie… hmmm… had Draco said those three little words… has Ginny??  :-)  You might have stumbled onto something there my friend!!  Anyhow, I'm glad you liked chapter six… so hopefully you liked chapter seven too!!  So… now I ask you… what do you think of Pansy now?  And what do you think is going on in that brain of hers?  Please continue to read and review!!**

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Hey there my dear!  Yes, it was a bit forward of Ginny to ask such a thing of Draco wasn't it… but their feelings for one another are rather intense… like the music…  I'm glad that you liked their first kiss too… I tried my best to give it some depth…  Well now… I hope that you liked this last chapter… no Draco/Ginny action… but hey, not every chapter can be that way, right?  :-)  Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_stary_****_ eyez_ ~ Ginny might be a bit wimpy in the beginning but she gets stronger… trust me!  Thanks for the compliments on plot development and I hope that you enjoy my other chapters!!  Thanks for the review!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!**

**_MelissaAdams_** ~ Your compliments are very appreciated!  Thanks!  Sorry that you didn't like the whole ending to my last chapter… but hopefully you'll think more of this next one (as well as the others to come).  :-)  This story was a strange one for me to write… it was easy in the beginning… then it became difficult… and then it became easy again… talk about crazy!!  Anyway, please continue to read and review!!

**_TarynMalfoy88_** ~ Hi Taryn (that is a beautiful name, by the way)!  I'm glad that you liked my last chapter!  What do you think of this one??  EEEEK!!  :-)  Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Thank you for your compliments!  This chapter ends in a bit of a cliffhanger as well… well, not totally… but sort of!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked my most recent chapter!  Continue to read and review!!

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ My faithful follower from the very beginning!!  I'm glad that you like my depiction of Blaise… in my other story "Threads of Silver" he has… well… a different sort of personality, shall we say!!  Oh… if you haven't read that one… please check it out!  :-)  I'm glad that you are enjoying my story so far… and hopefully you will continue to do so with each chapter I post!  Hope you liked this installment!!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey!!  I'm glad that you like my idea of incorporating the whole animagus thing… I go into quite a bit of detail about it in a couple chapters later on… I hope that you like how I handle the whole thing!  And… well… there was no Draco/Ginny action in the chap… SORRY!  There will be some softer scenes in chap nine!!  I promise!!  But they are very soft… but the emotions are intense!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter!  Keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

**_Cinnamon Angel_** ~ Hey sweets!  To kill Pansy… or not to kill Pansy… you'll just have to keep on reading to find out her fate!!  Your compliments are so sweet and so kind… thank you so much!  I'm happy that you really like my story!  And I hope that you continue to like it as I go!  Yeah… I know what you mean about rushing things… sometimes it can detract from a story, but it depends on the premise of the story too.  And I totally agree with you that having them be musicians sort of changes the way you (as a reader) views them… I'm glad to know that this is shining through!  And my Blaise… I'm glad that you like my portrayal of him so far… it's so different from how I had him be in "Threads of Silver!"  You have no idea!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter… please continue to read and review!

**_Greeny_** ~ Rachel… my lovely beta-reader!!  It is so awesome that you are reviewing my final versions that I post for this story!  It means a lot to me!  Did you notice the subtle change I made to this chapter??  :-)  See if you can find it!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked it in the end!  Ohh… and I hope to post chapter eight soon… let's see just how many reviews I can get off of this chapter!!  :-)  I LOVE getting reviews!  I'll talk to you soon, sweetheart!  Love ya, girl!

A special thanks is extended to SicDreamsInc, Cooper Snape and AnniBug for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you all*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	9. Ch8 The Hero, The Villain

**A/N:**  Firstly, thank you **_Greeny_** (Rachel) for all the support you've given me throughout this story!!  You've really helped to build my confidence on this one… and that means a lot!  I also want to caution you all that yet again… there is fluff in this chapter!!  :-)  I think that this story overall is fairly fluffy until it gets close to the end… so I guess, you all should just sort of expect the fluff to come!  LOL!  Anyhow, on to chapter eight!!  I hope that all of you following my story like it!!!  And that it lives up the standards I seem to have set!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 8:  The Hero, The Villain**

A few weeks later, Ginny was sitting in the library reading a book about neoclassical music composition.  Draco had actually recommended that she read it… though she was surprised, as well as amused, to learn that it was a muggle book.  But at the same time, she knew all too well, that muggles had kept the best records regarding the various types of music out there.  _Funny how he actually loves muggle music!_

The red-haired girl was sitting quietly in a squishy chair all to herself when suddenly the book was grasped out of her hands.

"What're you reading?"

Ginny frowned, "Oh Harry… give me back my book!"

Harry smiled, "If you want it, you'll have to catch me."

"That's not fair… you're much faster than I am… you're a Seeker for crying out loud!  Now give it here!"  The girl desperately tried to reach for it, but Harry being taller and quicker was able to keep it just far enough away that she was unable to reach it.

Ginny scowled.  Just then, she noticed that Draco, along with Blaise Zabini, entered the library.  She wanted to run over to him, but she really wanted her book back as well.  Music was precious to her and she did not want certain people namely her brothers, Hermione or Harry interfering or getting involved with that part of her life unless it was on her terms.  Besides, she and Draco _had_ decided not to be too public about their relationship… the timing just was not right… not yet.

Draco glanced over at Ginny and stared daggers at Harry.  Ginny was trying to get a book back, but Harry was instigating her and preventing her from even touching the book with her finger tips.

'So immature…' Draco thought.

"Come on, Ginny… you can do better than that!" Harry laughed.

Ginny was getting angry now, "Give it here, Potter!"

Harry's green eyes widened.  _Did she just call me Potter?!?!_

"You heard me… give it here!!!"

Draco smiled to himself.  _That's my girl…_

Reluctantly, Harry handed her the book back, "I don't see what the big deal is…  I was just playing, is all…"

Ginny actually sneered at him, "Well I'm not in the mood for your games Harry Potter!"

Harry frowned, "But Ginny… I really didn't mean to upset you.  I actually wanted to ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me this coming weekend.  It's the last trip before the winter holidays and it's almost Christmas and all…"

Draco looked up; Blaise was too busy writing something on a piece of parchment to notice all that was going on.  His silvery eyes narrowed.  Ginny looked over at Draco and noticed his jealous expression.  _If only it was safe to tell people…_

She placed her hands on her hips, "No."

"Did I just hear you correctly?  Did you actually say 'no'?"

"Yes, you did hear me correctly.  My answer is no."

"No?  But why?"

Ginny heaved a sigh, "Because there's someone else… and he is a far cry better than you!"

"Who is he?"

Ginny remained silent, she did not want to break the agreement that she and Draco had made without discussing it with him first.  Besides, he was only sitting a few tables away from them and therefore she was sure that he could hear every word of her conversation with Harry and she in no way wanted to force him into an awkward situation.  If _he_ was not going to speak up, then _she_ certainly would not either.

Finally she spoke, "That is my affair.  Now, if you would excuse me."  Ginny stood up and stormed out of the library, book in hand.  Draco immediately excused himself as well and went after her, Harry never noticed him leave.

***

As Draco neared the secret piano room he could hear very strong music being played.  He smirked to himself, 'So that's what she plays when she gets frustrated and angry!' he thought.  His smirk suddenly turned into a smile.

Draco pushed open the door, but Ginny continued to play.  He just stood there, leaning against the wall and listening to her.  Finally, the girl stopped and heaved a sigh.  She could feel his icy gray eyes gazing at her.

"What!" she shouted.

Draco just smirked, "A little feisty today, aren't we."

Ginny scowled, but Draco just smiled at her.  His change of expression caused Ginny to blush a deep shade of red and then finally she let out a small giggle.

"You are so beautiful when you are angry," Draco drawled as he walked over to her.

"Well, he was being ridiculous… really!"

Draco arched an eyebrow as if he were curious about what had happened to her to make her so upset.

"Oh come off it… I know that you heard everything."  The girl smiled.

Draco kissed her hand, "And you handled it beautifully.  In fact, would you like to accompany _me_ to Hogsmeade?  We've let one chance to go together already pass us by and I'd like to finally get the chance to show you off.  And you can wear your new cloak."

"But I thought that you wanted to keep it secret for now.  Besides… what about the other Slytherins?  What will they think… Blaise… and Pansy!"

"First of all, Blaise will be fine about it.  In fact, he already knows… I told him earlier today.  I must say that he was disappointed… but we do have his full support.  Pansy… well, she'll just have to get over it."

"What if she can't… and there's your father, Draco… his plans…"

"Well, his plans will just have to include you now, won't they."

"He won't ever include me… he tried to _kill_ me, remember?  The Chamber… and…"

"I don't care about any of that… he'll just have to get used to it."

"Draco, I don't know… I'd love to… it's such a tremendous risk… is the risk really worth it?

"Yes, it is…"

***

"I fear that he's straying Mr. Malfoy… he's grown attached to someone that he should _not have grown attached to… it __should be me… not her!"_

"Now now, Miss Parkinson… all will be remedied in the end.  Who is this girl that he's infatuated with now?"

Pansy scowled into the silvery mirror, "Virginia Weasley… a Weasley?  How insulting!"

Lucius Malfoy remained silent for several seconds, "I see.  Well now Miss Parkinson, the winter holidays are nearly here.  You will make sure that his attachments with the girl are severed and destroyed… after all, you will be with him nearly everyday in those classes that you'll be taking, correct?" he replied lazily, though a hint of malice resounded in his voice.

"Yes."

"You must also keep me abreast of how he fairs in the class.  It will be a major asset to us all if the two of you become licensed animagi… well, I suppose that the license does not really matter, but you will have gained the skill.  Not many in our circle have the gift or natural ability to become animagi… Peter Pettigrew is one of our best, but he is too timid to be of any real use… besides, he is missing an arm…" the elder Malfoy's voice trailed a bit at the memory of the ritual that had happened just three years earlier.

Pansy nodded at the mirror, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Very good.  You needn't worry yourself, Miss Parkinson… I have no intentions of allowing my son to breed with such pureblood filth as a Weasley…  Now, you have the winter holidays to make sure that he loses interest in the wretched girl and once she's out of his life for good, it should be easy for you to keep him in line for his up-coming initiation this summer.  I am counting on you… The Dark Lord is counting on you.  You will not fail us."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmm… again, another teeny tiny cliffhanger… I hope that it's not too annoying or anything like that!  So, now you can sort of see the whole relationship that Pansy has with Draco's father and why she is doing what she's doing… selfish b----!  Anyway…  :-)  It's also becoming more apparent as to what Lucius's plans are for Draco and why it's so important to him that Draco (and Pansy too) does well in Transfiguration, etc.  Those classes will be coming soon… I hope that you all like them!!!  And yes… again… no Draco/Ginny interaction… I warned you all before that there wouldn't be any in this chap… but there is a wee little bit in the next chap… but don't get your hopes up too much!!  Sorry about that!!

Again… I would like to thank those of you who've reviewed my story so far… I really appreciate it so very much!  And have you all noticed that I'm posting much more quickly!!!  I promised you all that I would… so I'm doing my best to keep that promise!!  And of course, I always post **even more quickly when I get lots and lots of nice, LONG reviews!!**

**_AnniBug_** ~ Hey there Ann!  First off… your compliments are very sweet!  Thanks!!  Yeah… I kinda liked the whole Hogsmeade thing last chapter… just wait until chapter nine now!!  :-)  And yep, Harry is getting a little out of control isn't he… and then there's little miss Pansy… there is more to come with both of them!  I assure you!!  Well, I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the others… my favorite part is when Draco went after Ginny and they had their conversation in the piano room!!  Anyhow, please continue to read and review!!  And of course, I'm anxiously awaiting to receive chapter 5 of "I Feel Your Pain"!!  I just know that it will be awesome!!  :-)

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Another Rachel… excellent!!  Well, now you know for 100% that the 'mirror girl' is indeed Pansy… she'll be doing lots more as the story goes… she'll get quite annoying and even… well… insane!!  LOL!  So, what did you think of this last chapter??  I hope that you liked it as much as the others!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_LadyBug_** ~ Hey there!  I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… what do you think of this one?  :-)  Please continue to read and of course review!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ I'm thrilled that you like my idea of adding the animagus stuff… there are actually two chapters dedicated to it!!  :-)  And I'm afraid that I must apologize yet again for the lack of D/G interactions… but there's a teeny tiny bit in the next chapter (very soft!).  Yes, Harry is definitely being a jerk… you'll hate him even more later on!!  But you will probably hate Pansy even more!!  Anyway, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter… and hopefully you liked this one as well!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Cinnamon Angel_** ~ First of all, thanks for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  I'm so very honored and flattered!!  I'm also so very glad that you are reading my other chapter fic "Threads of Silver!"  I hope that you are liking it as well!!  :-)  Ohh… and sorry about your computer acting all sorts of crazy!!  Yes… Pansy is a bitch!  And she only gets worse… eeek!  And you are too sweet with all your compliments… thank you so very much… I hope that you liked this last chapter!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!  :-)

**_Greeny_** ~ Rachel… my lovely beta-reader… my confidence-builder!!  Yep… you found the change in the last chapter… now, what about this one??  :-)  I hope that you like this final version!!  And keep those reviews coming… you know that I always love getting your input!

**_Ashii_****_ Black_ ~ You really are just too hilarious!  I so absolutely LOVE your reviews!!  :-)  First off, thanks for the song!!  Definitely a great start there!!  Yeah… Pansy will get worse as the story goes… she really is an insane bitch… you hit the nail on the head there!!  But you will probably love her later on… seeing as you love dark and horrifying things!  LOL!!  :-)  I definitely can't wait to get your input near the end of this story!!  You have no idea!!  Though it might not be as dark as you would like… but we'll just have to wait and see!  HAHA!!!  Your scenario for the ending is too funny… and yeah, it's not gonna go down that way in this one!!  I'm too much of a traditionalist I guess!!  :-)  Mmm… chocolate… lovely chocolate!  That and cheesecake are my weaknesses!!  LOL!  And… Legolas and Aragorn posters… very nice!  I love the guy who plays Legolas!  My boyfriend is always teasing me about it!!  HAHA!!  So, I'm turning you into a 'fluff-lover'!  How funny is that!!  Well, hopefully this last chapter only made you dry heave rather than full out throw up!  LOL!  And ah… poor Sirius and Remus… alas, they will not be paired up by me… but I'm sure that they can still count on you despite the fact that you are beginning to like fluff… well, at least a little bit anyway!!  :-)  And lastly, I thank you so very much for all your compliments and support… hope you liked this last very fluffy chapter!!  LOL!  Keep reading and reviewing girl!!**

**_SicDreamsInc_** ~ Hey Kerri!!  I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter… and now I'm hoping that you liked this one too!  I'm sort of partial to the scene where Draco and Ginny go back and forth in the piano room near the end of the chapter!  How 'bout you?  Anyway… please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Lady of Magic_** ~ Are you also 'Lady Bug'??  If so… and if not… thanks for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!  I'm so very honored… it's so nice when someone does that… it really helps to build up your confidence!  Anyway, I'm glad that you are liking my story!  Please continue to read and review!!!  :-)

A special thanks is extended to Cinnamon Angel and to Lady of Magic for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to both of you*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	10. Ch9 Holiday Plans

**A/N:**  Of course I must extend my wonderful thanks to my lovely beta-reader **_Greeny_** (Rachel)… you are the best, girl!  And now I warn you all to brace yourselves for some serious sap and fluff!!  :-)  Well, I suppose it's not too too sappy (but maybe for some of you… **_Ashii_, don't dry heave on me now!!  LOL!!)… perhaps I'll use the word 'romantic' as opposed to fluffy to describe the contents of this chapter… besides, it sounds better!   Anyway, I now give you chapter nine!!  I hope that all of you following my story like it!!!  And that it lives up the standards I seem to have set!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!**

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 9:  ****Holiday**** Plans**

Draco and Ginny walked along the main road of Hogsmeade's center together… linked together… arm in arm.  Ginny was wearing the new velvet cloak that Draco had bought her and he held his head up high in that arrogant, aristocratic sort of manner that he was so good at portraying.  _Only a Slytherin…_

They walked by a flower shop.  In the window, there were all sorts of flowers… both magical and non-magical.  Ginny stopped and gazed inside while Draco just stared at their reflections in the glass.  They were really quite an attractive couple.  She was so beautiful… her red hair flowing down her back and her skin looked like milky white porcelain with the exception of a few freckles sprinkled across her nose.  He was pleased with his own looks as well.  His blond hair had a slightly mussed appearance that most of the girls seemed to go wild for… and he had a nice 'Seeker' build that could still be seen despite his heavy cloak.  He marveled at how flawless his finely chiseled facial features were.  He returned his stare back to Ginny and smirked suddenly.

Ginny looked up at him… staring at him through her reflection in the glass.  The girl smiled and turned to look at him with her own eyes.  Draco leaned down and kissed the tip of Ginny's nose causing her to blush.  At that moment, he walked inside the flower shop and minutes later returned by her side handing her a beautiful rose.  The rose was such a deep shade of purple that it almost appeared to be black.  Ginny held the flower to her nose and breathed in deeply… drinking in the delicious scent.  She sighed.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"It's nothing… I just wanted you to have it."

The two continued on their walk through the village.  Several students stopped to stare at them as they meandered along the roads.  Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls were whispering wildly while the Gryffindors were gaping in utter astonishment.  The Slytherins… both males and females… all seemed to sneer in disgust.  But neither Draco nor Ginny paid them any mind… they did not care.  They were content to just spend some time together.

***

Harry stood in line at Honeydukes anxiously awaiting to purchase some sweets for his friends.  Both Ron and Hermione had decided not to go to Hogsmeade.  Hermione wanted to stay in and study and she had somehow managed to talk Ron into studying with her… though Harry was sure that Ron did not really mind 'studying' with Hermione… he knew all too well that he fancied her and besides, his act of being annoyed by Hermione's demands was absolutely terrible.  He smiled to himself.

"What'll it be deary?" and old witch asked.

Harry looked at the sweets displayed at the counter, "I'll have one bag of melonberry sugarquills… and… three chocolate frogs… and… one bag of caramel crèmes… and… one bag of lemon drops… please."

Harry paid for the sweets and then scowled to himself.  He was still very upset that Ginny had refused to go to Hogsmeade with him.  He was sure that she fancied him as much as he fancied her… but was mortified and humiliated to learn that she actually fancied someone else.  Then, to make matters worse, she told him off in front of everyone in the library.

Harry walked out of Honeydukes and planned to make the trek back to the castle so that he could share all the newly purchased sweets with his friends.  He stopped suddenly, however, and nearly dropped his purchases onto the ground, which was lightly dusted with snow.  There, across the street, he saw Ginny Weasley… and she was linked arm in arm with… Draco Malfoy?

Harry took off his glasses and wiped them clean.  When he put them back on, the scene had not changed.  Ginny _was with Draco… and she looked… happy.  Draco looked happy.  Harry sneered and narrowed his eyes._

'How could she choose Malfoy over me?  It doesn't make any sense!  None at all!' he thought to himself.  He immediately wondered as to what Ron would think about this… Ron would definitely be outraged and rightly so.  All of a sudden, Harry felt a knot form in his stomach.  He could not tell Ron… it was just too embarrassing.  Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, being beaten in the games of love by Draco Malfoy, Death-Eater to be extraordinaire?!  He felt utterly humiliated.

About a block away, Pansy Parkinson watched Harry as he stood there in surprise and disgust while looking at Ginny and Draco.  An evil smile curled on her lips.

***

Draco sat there listening to Ginny play the beautiful piano.  His eyes were completely closed as he listened.  The music pulsed through him… it was flowing within him along with his blood.  He could feel it reverberating in his chest.  The emotion inside him swelled and he suddenly felt as if all his breath was taken away.  He gasped for the precious air… trying desperately to breathe.  He felt faint.  The music stopped just then.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

Draco's eyes snapped open, "Yes," he drawled.

Ginny pursed her lips, "Oh… you seemed to have trouble breathing… I thought that you took ill or something."

Draco smiled, "No… it's just the music… your playing really has an affect on me."

Ginny grinned, "I see…" her eyes sparkled.

At that moment, Draco walked over to her and sat down on the piano bench with her, "Mind if I play something?"

"Not at all…"  The red-haired girl stood up and sat down on one of the pillows on the floor.

Draco heaved a sigh and placed his hands on the piano keys.  He began to press them one by one and an eerie melody spilled forth.  It rushed at Ginny like a flowing river… sweeping her up in its currents.  She gasped.  The minor sounds echoing throughout the room gave her bones a chill and she shivered.

Suddenly, Ginny felt compelled to walk over to him… to touch him.  She stood up and walked behind him… her eyes watching with amazement at how deftly his fingers moved across the black and white keys.  Then, she wrapped her arms around him, but he continued to play.  She leaned her head against his back allowing her senses to be overwhelmed by the feel of him as well as by the intoxicating music he was creating.  Her breathing became erratic, but he still continued to play. He was lost in the music.  Her hands moved along his chest and she gently kissed the back of his neck.  The music became stronger, more powerful.  Her hands moved down to his thighs… she squeezed.  Draco continued to play; his breathing was very rapid, however… more than usual when he played.  Suddenly, she found her hand brushing him between his legs.  She could feel his excitement, causing her to gasp.  The music grew even more emotional and finally it came to its climax and ended.  When Draco stopped playing, he was panting… sweat was dripping along the sides of his face.

He turned around just then and looked deeply into Ginny's eyes, "That was amazing…"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"I don't know what you just did to me… but it was amazing…"

Ginny laughed, "I just touched you while you were playing is all… you didn't even really 'climax' or anything."  She smiled coyly… for she knew exactly the effect she had just had on him… not only had his emotions been apparent in a physical nature, but they had been apparent in the music he played as well.

"It was more than that… you have no idea!"

Ginny giggled, "Well… I must say that whatever that was that you played… it was wonderful… it touched me unlike anything I've ever heard you play before."

Draco smirked, "Consider it one of my Christmas presents to you."

Ginny arched an eyebrow causing Draco to chuckle.

"That… is how I feel for you."

Ginny just smiled.  She truly loved this side of Draco… the passionate, emotional side.  The side that did not seem to care as to how he came across to anyone… all that mattered was that he expressed his feelings to her… and her alone.  She felt so special.

"Well, that was wonderful… thank you."

Ginny leaned toward him, but Draco grasped her and kissed her hard on the mouth.  He suddenly forced her down onto the floor, smothering her body with his.  She groaned at his slight forcefulness, which caused him to almost snarl with animalistic pleasure… he deepened the kiss.  She responded by parting her lips… inviting him to explore every inch of her mouth and tongue.  He obliged.  He then planted vampire-like kisses along her sensitive neck causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure.

Suddenly, Draco pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked, while trying to catch her breath.

"If we don't stop… you'll lose more than just your breath…" he panted.

Ginny blushed.  Her body was longing for his… she just wanted him to take her… but she knew that he was waiting for the right time.  He really wanted her first time to be extra special.

She sat up and looked down at her opened blouse and gasped.  Then she also realized that her bra had been unclasped.  She smiled sheepishly to herself.  _When did he manage to do all that?_

"So… when are you going home for the holidays?" Draco asked.

Ginny fixed her skirt, which had been pushed up almost to her waist.  "Tomorrow… late morning…"

"I'll miss you…"

Ginny smiled, "I'll miss you too.  But you have classes to take, right?"

Draco nodded, "Yeh… I'm really looking forward to them, actually… I just wish that Pansy Parkinson wasn't taking them with me… she'll probably end up my study partner or something."

Ginny winced, "Well… hopefully it won't be that bad."

Draco noticed her flinch at the sound of Pansy's name, "You don't have to worry about her, you know…"

The red-head looked over at him, "I know… I trust you…"

Draco helped the girl up and hugged her tightly, "That means a lot to me… thank you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes… a slightly sappy ending to a fairly sappy chapter!!  Don't say I didn't warn you, though!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed my little musical scene with Draco and Ginny!  See, I told you all that there would be some Draco/Ginny interactions… and I also warned you all that it would be SOFT!!  And soft it was!!  But, hopefully it satisfied somewhat…  Of course, it will be a little while before anymore happens… after all, it's the winter holiday's for them and Draco has his animagus class to look forward to!  Just to let all of you know… the next two chapters are fairly dedicated to the whole animagus topic… I hope that it came out all right in the end because I sort of came up with my own theory on how one should be taught the skills of the animagus… I'm sure you will all let me know whether you like (or dislike… eeek) my ideas once I post them!!  :-)  And now… what are your thoughts on Harry and Pansy… what sort of roles do you all think they will play in the upcoming chapters?!  I'm curious to know your guesses!!

Again… I would like to thank those of you who've reviewed my story so far.  It's so great to get the feedback from everyone… and I must say that everyone has been so kind and encouraging… THANKS!!

**_Dukerbrown_** ~ I'm so glad you reviewed!!  And yeah… I don't like Pansy very much either (well, in my own story at least!)… she's pretty conniving and manipulative.  Be sure to read on so that you can find out what will happen next… I hope that you are still enjoying my story after reading this latest chapter!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_:)_** ~ Thanks so very much… I'm glad you like my story!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Lady Obsidian_** ~ Hey there… thanks for your compliments!!  Yes, I'm rather happy with the way this story has finally turned out… though it was difficult road in the beginning for some reason… but at least I didn't abandon it!!  Now I hope that you liked this last chapter as much as the earlier ones!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Yes… last chapter was a bit on the shorter side… this one was longer!!  So, what did you think of Draco's and Ginny's little outing in Hogsmeade together…??  :-)  What do you think will happen now as a result???  As for the animagus stuff… the next two chapters will be chock full of it!  I'm interested in hearing your thoughts on my ideas concerning the skill, etc.  I had to give lots of thought to how I wanted it to be and I'm rather happy with my choices… hopefully you will be too!  Anyway, I hope you liked this last chapter… in the meantime, continue to read and of course review!!  :-)

**_Greeny_** ~ Rachel… my lovely beta-reader!!  :-)  So… what's the change in this chapter??  Can you find it??  All of your compliments are so very sweet and so very encouraging… I've told you so many times that this story was really difficult for me to finish up for some reason… but I at least I did it… thanks to your encouragement!!  You really are the best!!  So, what do you think of my final version for this most recent posting?  I hope you liked it!!  :-)  Love ya, girl!

**_SicDreamsInc_** ~ Kerri my darling!!  Yeah… it took a little bit to get things going… but I should be posting weekly now!!  :-)  So what did you think of this chapter?  I hope that you liked it and all… and what are your thoughts on Pansy now?  What do you think is going on in that crazy ol' head of hers?  And yes, I'm rather fond of my Blaise in this story… he's getting a break from the role he played in ToS… and he's a rather nice supporting character here rather than the raging lunatic villain he played before.  I hope that you only like him more by the end… too bad he's not a major character though… oh well…  Anyway, what did you think of my music scene in this chapter?  I hope it satisfied!  Again, I thank you for all your wonderful compliments… please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_WashoopiCandi_** ~ First of all, I'd like to extend a special thanks to you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm so very very flattered!!  :-)  I'm glad that you like my musical idea… I hope you liked the music scene in this particular chapter… I thought that it got rather intense myself… wonder what everyone else thinks??  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad that you like my story so far… hope you liked this chapter too!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Saherah_** ~ Hey!  Well… Harry isn't really evil in this story (or is he?)… he's mainly jealous… can you blame him?  And after reading book 5, I found that Harry was really an angry kid with lots of issues he needs to sort out (typical 15 year old!!)… I remember having tons of issues to sort out at that age and I too was rather angry at everything… In my story, I also sort of using the whole hero thing as a means for him to deal with everything and feel better about himself… plus he's always got Ron and Hermione boosting his confidence and ego… but with their budding relationship (definitely in my story… and most likely in JK's), he's going to feel a bit left out… and with Cho out of the picture… who else would he turn to?  Ginny… well, that's my take on it anyway… just a thought…  :-)  Regardless, I hope that you are enjoying my story… and thanks so very much for your compliments as well!  As for Pansy's fate… keep reading!!!  And of course… don't forget to review!!  :-)

**_AnniBug_** ~ Ann!!  I'm so glad you liked my last chapter… what do you think of this one??  Ohh… and I promise I'll get to your newest chap this weekend and send you back my comments, etc.!!  So, what did you think of my music scene… rather soft… but the action and intensity was still there (or at least I hope so!!).  And I have to agree with you on the way Ginny said 'Potter' last chap!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked my newest installment!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Rachel!!  Ohh… there is definitely going to be more to Pansy than you've already seen thus far… just you wait!  And now there's Harry to add to the mix!!  It's getting a little complicated… but not too much so!  :-)  Anyway, I'm thrilled that you like my story so far… and I hope that you liked this chapter too… and don't forget that I had that music scene!!!  Hope you liked it!  Anyhow… please keep on reading and of course reviewing!!  :-)

**_Crazi_********_River_** ~ Hey there… glad you started reading my story… I hope that when you catch up and all, that you like it!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ (aka Lady of Magic!!)  YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER!!!  Hey there girl!  I'm glad you liked the last chapter… now what are your thoughts on this one?  I hope that you liked it!!  And I'm happy to say that this chapter was longer than the last!!  Heehee!!  :-)  Continue to read and review!!

**_Ashii_****_ Black_** ~ Hey there sweets!!  Yeah… sorry to say that there will be more fluff… but the non-fluff will start happening at around chapters 12, 13 and 14 (there will be minor foreshadowing, nothing crazy) and then just you wait until chapter 15!!  It'll be pretty blatant then (and won't resolve until near the end of chapter 16 and then there's the epilogue… haha!!)… and hopefully you'll like my non-fluff idea… well, for someone who's as sappy and romantic as I!  LOL!!  :-)  And I'm sorry that I can't stretch out the darker stuff (though it probably won't totally classify as 'dark' compared to some of the stuff you like… but I'm trying!  Heehee!!) more… but this story didn't call for it, well not in the way that I'm writing it anyway!  :-)  Again… your ending scene is hilarious… and you know that I'm dying for you to finish my song!!  I must say that it's pretty cool that I'm able to draw in quite a variety of people who all have such a variety of tastes… it's very cool and very encouraging, let me tell you!!  So, thanks so very much for all your continuous support… I hope that you liked this last very romantic *cough… fluffy… cough… sappy* chapter and you know that I hope you stick with me 'til the end… I just love your reviews!!  It's definitely an 'opposites becoming friends' thing… I like your analogy there, girl!!  :-)  Anyhow… until your next review!  Love ya, girl!!

**_sOs_** ~ Sameru and Myorae… you two are funny!  I'm glad that you are liking my story so far… hope you liked this newest installment!!  :-)  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

A special thanks is extended to Hedwig07 and to WashoopiCandi for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to both of you*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	11. Ch10 Animagus part 1

**A/N:**  Firstly… **_Greeny_** (Rachel)… a special heart-felt thanks to you for all your support during my whole writing process!  Your encouragement kept me going!!  And now… in this chapter the whole animagus topic begins.  You'll get a taste of my theories on the subject and you'll get even more next chapter (which BTW I plan to post in a couple of days since it will be really a 'part 2' to this chapter)!!  I hope that you all like it.  Alas, there are no D/G interactions in this chap since Ginny is away on holiday… but hopefully there are things that will keep you all interested and such!!  So… on to chapter ten (part 1… hahaha!)…  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 10:  Animagus (part 1)**

Draco sat bolt upright clutching his chest… gasping deeply and desperately for delicious, precious air.  Pain… a dreadful pain filled his lungs and it frightened him.  Ginny.  He began to fill his mind with thoughts of Ginny… the only person in the world who _seemed_ to love him and care for him… just as he was… no questions asked.  At least he was mostly sure that she did.  His labored breathing slowly became easier as images of the red-head filled his mind and thoughts of initiations and Death-Eaters left it.  He tried to calm himself… letting the air flow naturally in and out of his lungs.

The blond Slytherin got up out of bed and put on his black slippers and night robe.  He then proceeded to walk over to his window… allowing the cold air to blow upon his face.  His face was expressionless.  His Ginny had left that morning for the winter holidays and he missed her terribly… her eyes, her hair… her singing, her playing…  He heaved a sigh.

Draco was glad, however, since his first animagus class began later on that morning.  The only thing he dreaded about the class was having to interact with fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson.

Suddenly, Draco's fireplace erupted and the head of Lucius Malfoy… his father and Death-Eater… appeared.  Draco scowled, but his father took no notice.

"Ah Draco."

"Father."

Lucius smirked, "Good, you are awake.  I wanted to check on you as your first animagus class is tomorrow is it not?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered, "Yes father if you must know."

"Crucio!"

Draco fell to the floor writhing and convulsing in pain… though he would not shout out no matter how much he wanted to.  That is what his father wanted and he knew it… he would not give him the satisfaction.  Slowly, Draco was becoming more and more defiant towards his father when he called… and Draco knew that this was beginning to anger the man immensely… though he no longer cared.  He had his Ginny… and he had his music…

"I fear that you are softening!  Why is that, Draco?" Lucius's voice sounded like that of a madman.

Draco continued to convulse from the pain that was surging through his body.  It felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing and ripping at every ounce of flesh on his body… as though his skin were peeling off while he still lived and breathed… it was torture… but he would not shout out.

"Well?  Answer me!"

At that moment, the pain stopped and Draco lay limply on the floor, his hands clutching his head.  Slowly, he turned towards his father's head in the fireplace.

"I'm not soft… I'm as hard as steel," he paused.  "Whoever your informant is… they obviously don't have any clue about me at all!"  _Does he already know about Ginny?  I'm so stupid!_

Lucius looked fiercely at his son, "Really?  I disagree…"  The man's eyes grew wild, "You just be sure to keep me informed as to how you fair in your class.  I'll be calling again soon.  Hopefully you'll be more… agreeable… then."

Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy disappeared from the fireplace and the room became eerily quiet.  Draco hoisted himself up and sat there for several minutes on the floor of his private bedroom.  He knew that it was going to be a long two weeks… he needed to get out.  So, he headed out to the one place he knew solace… the secret piano room.

***

"All right, class," Professor McGonagall began.  "Now you are all here because you are interested in becoming licensed animagi.  Well… hopefully by the end of the next two weeks… you will get your licenses.  However, you must be able to pass the exam first," she peered over the top of her square-shaped spectacles making sure to set her eyes on every student in the class.

Draco looked around.  There were not nearly as many students in the class as he was used to.  He saw Pansy Parkinson of course, which caused him to roll his eyes in disgust… as well as Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan of Hufflepuff; Terry Boot, Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw; and lastly Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor.  It would indeed be an interesting two weeks where this class was concerned.

"Right then… first I want you all to think of an animal.  Don't be long about it now… picture the first one that comes to mind," she paced up and down along the aisles between the desks.  "This particular animal would be the one most natural for you to transform into… however, that does not mean that it is the best choice."

Draco cleared his mind and immediately the image of a snake emerged.  He smiled evilly and let out a soft chuckle.  'Wonder if that'll be all right?' he thought to himself.  Suddenly, the crisply clear image of the snake transformed into that of a hawk… specifically, a red-tailed hawk.  He arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Now… I assume that you all are picturing an animal."

Everyone in the class nodded and a few of the students even replied, "Yes, professor."

"Good.  I'd like to speak to you each individually concerning the animal you have chosen at this time to transform into.  If there are any problems, we can work it out now and determine what animal would be best for you," she paused just then and smiled.  "In the meantime, you are free to read or talk quietly amongst yourselves… Bones, Susan?"

The Hufflepuff girl walked up to Professor McGonagall to begin her discussion as to what animal she would learn to transform into.

"Draco…" Pansy whispered.

"What…" he replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"What animal have you chosen?  I'm going to become a cat… just like McGonagall!"

"What's it to you anyway."  She seemed way too cheerful and it bothered him greatly.  _What's she up to?_

The blond girl pouted, "Oh Draco… the things you say sometimes… really, I don't know why I put up with you."

"I don't ask you to put up with me," he retorted.

"Hmph… well, you had better be nicer… especially if we're going to be study partners and all."

"Boot, Terence?"

"Who said anything about us being study partners," Draco hissed.

Pansy glared at the Slytherin boy, "Oh come on… who else are you going to pair up with?  One of the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs?  Or are you know pairing up with Gryffindors…"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pansy flinched at his words and bit her lip.  Suddenly, she spoke, "Nothing really… it's just that you've been acting really weird lately and I don't like it one bit."

"Then why don't you just ignore me?" he growled.

"Brown, Lavender?"

Pansy smiled her sexiest smile, "Now why would I want to do that… after all, we have a past.  A _glorious_ past…"  Obviously, the girl was trying to sound seductive.

"I told you Parkinson, you were just a mere fuck… and not even a good one at that…"

Pansy's eyes widened and tears began to well in them, "How can you say that?"

"Finnegan, Seamus?"

"Very easily… do I have to put you through another public humiliation in order to get it through that thick head of yours?  This is getting to be really annoying."

"Draco Malfoy… like it or not… you _will be my study partner for this class or else you'll be sorry!"_

Draco could see the menacing look in the girl's blue eyes and he knew that she probably would go to great lengths to make sure that they indeed worked together.  That look in her eyes was so familiar and it caused him to shudder.  _She is definitely up to something…_

"MacMillan, Ernie?"

"Fine, Parkinson… I'll be your bloody partner… gods."

The girl smiled evilly at his words, "Good… wise decision.  You won't be sorry, Draco… we'll work wonderful magic together."  

The blond girl reached her hand up behind Draco's neck and caressed it.  A wave of nausea swept over him at her touch.

"Malfoy, Draco?"

A feeling of sweet and wonderful relief filled Draco at the sound of Professor McGonagall calling his name.  Immediately, he stood up… eager to get as far away as possible from the female Slytherin.  Casually and calmly he approached the Gryffindor Head of House.

"So, Mr. Malfoy… I'm glad that you've decided to take my animagus class."

"Thank you professor.  I'm looking forward to it."

"Very good.  I expect much from you and I hope that you'll be willing to help out any student who has trouble, seeing as how you have the highest marks in Transfiguration for your year and all."

Draco just nodded.

"Now, what animal have you chosen?"

"Well… at first I pictured a snake…" his voice trailed.

Professor McGonagall frowned slightly.

"But, it changed to into a red-tailed hawk."

"Ah… wonderful… and _very_ interesting."

Draco arched an eyebrow in wonder.

"Now then… your first assignment is to learn all about the animal that you have chosen.  You'll find it easier to transform if you know all about that which you are trying to become.  I expect a one foot long essay about the red-tailed hawk at tomorrow's class… and the incantation that you must say to yourself during the transfiguring process is 'Formam Amoveo.'" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… there wasn't too much fluff in this chapter… though I suppose you could say that was because Ginny was away for the holidays… but she'll be returning soon and then, yep, so will the fluff!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope that you all are liking my ideas concerning animagi studies… I'll go even more in-depth next chapter!!  I did put quite a bit of thought into the whole thing… so I hope that it paid off in the end!

And now, of course I'd like to say a big fat thank you to those of you who've reviewed my story so far.  I love all the comments, etc. that you share… and your feedback is great!  I really can't thank you all enough!!

**_WashoopiCandi_** ~ Hey there!  I'm glad you still like my musical theme… I am rather partial to it!  Now… I'm finally introducing the animagus stuff… I hope that you like it as well!  Though this really isn't the main point of the story… you know that it's important to Draco's father that he do well in the class (or course it's all for his own benefit… the bastard).  There's more animagus stuff to come… but the music will resume soon… I promise!!  :-)  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Dukerbrown_** ~ Hey sweetheart!  Yes, it was fairly erotic (the music scene from last chapter, that is)… I was hoping that people would think so!!  Hmmm… about the whole sex thing… just be patient (and I mean VERY patient)!!!  It will eventually come… I promise you!  As for what's in store for both Draco and Ginny?  There are definitely some interesting things that will happen… keep reading to find out… you'll start getting an idea beginning in chapter 12!!  So… please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_daftpunk_** ~ Hey!  Short and sweet… thanks for the compliments for last chapter… hope you liked this one too!  Please keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

**_:) _**~ I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… now hopefully this one will be as good as my earlier ones… lots of animagus stuff… and more to come next chapter!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Purest Evil_** ~ Yeah… Draco is quite the romantic in this fic o' mine!!  :-)  When it comes to Ginny he will definitely remain that way (well… mostly!!  Muahahaha!!)… but I cannot speak for him when it comes to his interactions with other characters!!  :-)  Hope you liked this chap as much as the others… please continue to read and review!

**_SicDreamsInc_** ~ Kerri my darling!  You really are too funny… just you wait… there is more to come concerning both Pansy and Harry!!  I hope that you like what I have planned!!  And your compliments are just the sweetest!  Thank you!!  Now, I'm hoping that you liked this chapter as much as the others… yeah, no D/G interactions in the slightest… but she's away on holiday… don't worry, she'll be back soon!!  In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my dabblings in the theories of animagus studies!!  Ohh… about the picture!!  YES!!  Definitely have your friend draw one and then send it to me asap!!  I would love to have drawings to go along with my stories… and I can't draw to save my life!!  That would be so very awesome!!  :-)  Anyway… please continue to read and review!!

**_Crazi_********_River_******~ Thanks sweetie!!  Hope you liked this chapter too… continue to read and review!  :-)

**_TangerineChill_** ~ Hey there girl!  Thanks for your compliments… hope this chapter was to your liking… keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_AnniBug_** ~ Ann!!  You are the sweetest!!  Your compliments are so very encouraging… thank you!!  Yeah… I liked their whole venturing out to Hogsmeade myself… in public no less!!  Hmmm… but unfortunately it's causing lots of problems…  Will these issues ever be remedied??  :-)  Your guesses concerning what I might do with Harry and Pansy are very intriguing indeed!!  Hold onto one (or maybe two) of those thoughts… you might have something there!!  And that Pansy… she definitely is trouble… you can see that she's going to be a pain throughout the animagus classes… and then some!!  Just you wait to see how Draco handles her…  Anyway, I'm glad you liked my last chapter… and I hope that you liked this one too!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_ToEatTheseApplesFromYourEyes_** ~ Hey!!  Yes… the infamous 'piano orgasm'… I like that!!  :-)  I'm happy that you found that part very erotic and sensual… that was my goal… and it seems as though I was successful!  YAY!!  I'm sorry that there aren't any musical scenes in this chap… but they'll be coming back soon…  So… it seems as though my story is turning you into a musician-lover… or should I say a piano-player-lover!!  LOL!!  Musicians really can be quite attractive, huh!!  :-)  Anyhow… keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Vu_** ~ This is definitely my fluffiest fanfic yet… but that's how I wanted it!  I'm glad that you are enjoying it so much… and I hope that you liked this newest chapter!  Please continue to read and of course review!!  :-)

**_Lady Bug_** ~ (aka Lady of Magic)  You are too funny!!  There's more to come concerning Harry… he isn't out of the picture yet!!  :-)  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Hey Rachel!  You are too sweet… and you are hilarious!  Firstly, I'm so glad that I renewed your faith in music… I love it and don't know what I'd do without it!!  And your guess concerning Harry and Pansy… hmmm… hold that thought!!  :-)  Ah yes… the piano scene from last chap… and, as **_ToEatTheseApplesFromYourEyes_** puts it, the 'piano orgasm'…  That whole scene seems to have become a favorite amongst you reviewers… I'm glad of that!!  I tried very hard to make it come across as erotic, etc.  Anyway… glad you liked last chap… what about this one?  Yes, no D/G interactions… they'll be happening again soon (though I warn you that they'll be soft… sorry 'bout that!)… and do you like my theories on animagus studies?  I'll be going more in-depth next chap!!  In the meantime, please continue to read and review!  :-)

**_easily_****_ amused child_** ~ First off… thank you, thank you, thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  I'm so very flattered… and honored!!  :-)  And thanks for all your wonderful compliments… so very sweet!  And I'm glad that I got you looking into the world of Draco and Ginny… my favorite ship in the whole Harry Potter universe!!  :-)  Perhaps you could read some of my other stories as well??  I'd love to know what you think of those too!  Anyway… glad you liked last chap… now I hope you liked this one too!  EEK!!  Well… please continue to read and review!!

**_evieteen_** ~ Hey don't sweat it, sweetheart… but you are correct… more reviews definitely means faster posting and more writing on my part!!  :-)  I'm glad that you reviewed my last chap… and more importantly, I'm thrilled that you liked it so very much!!!  Yes… you are most certainly right… Draco has tons of self control!  He's a romantic and he really loves and adores Ginny (though notice that neither has said the 'L' word as of yet… hmmmm…)… so he doesn't want to force her into anything and he wants to make sure that the timing is perfect (you know that he's also obsessed with the whole idea of perfection… well, at least for himself…).  As for Pansy… you ain't seen nothin' yet!!  And as for Harry… well, his pride is definitely hurting… so what will he do and to what lengths will he go to heal his injured ego???  Keep reading to find out… and don't forget to review!!  :-)

**_Padme_****_ Blackent_** ~ Hey there!!  I'm glad that you like my story and thanks for your compliments!  I hope that you liked this newest chapter too!!  Please continue to read and of course review!!  :-)

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Yeah… Pansy is only calling Ginny that because she's jealous… you know, spouting off the first thing that comes to her mind!!  There's more where that came from… so keep on reading!!  And don't forget to review!!  Ohh… and thanks for your compliments!

A special thanks is extended to easily amused child for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	12. Ch11 Animagus part 2

**A/N:**  I'd like to wish everyone a most Happy Samhain… or Halloween… or whatever word it is you use for this glorious holiday celebrated at the end of October!!  :-)  Of course, before I say anything else, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta-reader… **_Greeny_ (Rachel)… for all her help and support with this fic!!  Now… as I promised, I am posting chapter 11 asap… seeing as it is really the second part to chapter 10!!  I hope that you all enjoy it… again, there will be more stuff regarding the animagus classes… and Ginny will return by the end… alas, there isn't too much fluffiness… well, maybe a little!  LOL!  Anyway, I also took a little stab at some humor in this chapter… I hope that I was successful!!  So… on with chapter 11!!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!**

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 11:  Animagus (part 2)**

Over the next several classes, everyone was learning how to clear their minds and only allow thoughts of their specific animal to enter in.  It was not an easy task to say the least.  There was so very much to think about concerning the animal.

Professor McGonagall had said, "It is imperative that you know as much as possible about your animal because it makes the transformation much easier as well as more complete.  Therefore… the better the transformation, the more difficult it is for someone to determine if you are indeed a transfigured witch or wizard."  Obviously, the animagus, if truly skilled, could be an asset to The Ministry of Magic or become an outstanding Auror… or even a spy!

~~~

Draco suddenly leaped out of bed and collapsed to his knees clutching his chest as he desperately tried to breathe.  Frantic thoughts raced through his mind… he felt as though he were dying.  His heart was racing and an overwhelming sense of panic flowed through his entire body.  He could feel his hands trembling.  After several minutes, his gasps became longer and his air intake became easier.  He closed his eyes, trying to let calmness take over… desperately pushing all thoughts concerning Death-Eaters and initiations out of his mind.

Suddenly, he heard a tapping on his window.  The blond boy looked up and saw a battered old owl perched outside.  Slowly, he stood up.  He paused for a moment since he felt rather dizzy.  Once he regained his balance, Draco walked over to his window and let the old owl inside.

The owl dropped a letter and instantly fell onto the floor.  Draco arched an eyebrow in confusion.  'Is it dead?' he thought to himself at the owl's strange behaviour.  He kneeled down next to the large bird… it was still breathing… it was just exhausted.

At that moment, Draco smirked… Errol!  The Weasley Family owl!

Draco snatched up the letter and began to read the gently swirling letters that only Ginny could have written.

_My dearest Draco,_

_I miss you more than you could ever know.  But we'll be together again soon._

_I hope that you are enjoying your class and learning heaps.  I can't wait to hear all about it from you once I get back!  It must be so interesting!  I believe that Seamus, Parvati and Lavender are in the class as well… they had said that they were going to be taking it… well, that's what Ron had told me anyway._

_Have you been playing much?  I hope so since I know how much you love it!  I've been playing a bit here and my mum is astounded as to how much better I've become!  You really are a wonderful teacher… I thank you for that!_

_Well, it's almost dinner time so I must go.  I hope that you are having a wonderful holiday.  Remember that you are always in my thoughts and in my heart._

_With all my heart,_

_Ginny_

Draco smiled after he read her letter and held it close to his heart.  At that, he heaved a sigh and made his way towards the secret piano room.

***

"Now, you've all been doing fairly well concerning your research on your specific animals.  And for the most part, you've all become fairly proficient at clearing your minds of everything save your animal.  The next step to learning the skill of the animagus is the most difficult."  Professor McGonagall's expression suddenly became very serious.

Draco glanced around the room.  Ernie MacMillan looked over at him.  Draco gave him an evil glare causing the Hufflepuff boy to gasp in fear and abruptly look away.  Draco smirked.

"All right everyone… in order to take the next step, I'd like for you all to pair up into sets of two.  Each of you is to try and transform into your chosen animal _one at a time_.  I'd like for one of you to say the incantation and transform while the other observes.  Observers, it is your job to see if there are any obvious mistakes occurring.  Transfigurers, you will probably find this spell to be more difficult than you are used to… seeing as you will _not be using your wands," she paused as several students gasped.  "All right… on you all go then."_

"Draco…" Pansy sang sweetly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeh… you first… I'll watch."

Pansy's eyes widened for she was fearful to do a spell without the aid of her wand.  But she smiled and stated, "Formam Amoveo!"

The blond girl began to change shape… whiskers and bits of fur appeared on her face and her eyes turned a strange shade of green.  Suddenly, a tail sprouted out of her bum.

Draco sniggered to himself.  Pansy's transformation was obviously incomplete… she looked downright dreadful.

"Well… you definitely need more practice!" Draco howled with laughter.

"Hmph… well, if you're so clever… meow!"

Draco doubled over clutching his stomach.

"It's not funny!  Meow!!"

Draco continued laughing and pulled out his wand, "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted.

Pansy changed back into her normal self, "Oh Draco!  It's not funny… it's more difficult than it looks!"

"Really?" he drawled.

"Why don't you try it then… you'll see what I mean and then you'll be sorry!" her cheeks were red with embarrassment.  "It's not the same without a wand!"

"Formam Amoveo!"

Immediately, Draco's form shrunk down into that of a bird… and not just any bird.  He turned into the animal of his choice… a red-tailed hawk.  He let out a shrill cry that pierced all of the students' ears.

Professor McGonagall's face bore a huge smile, "Well done Mr. Malfoy!  Well done!"

Draco looked over at the professor and lowered his head.  He was amazed at the sensation of being in this new form.  He noticed that his eyesight was much sharper… as was his hearing.  He could also feel that his other senses were heightened and that his reflexes were quicker.  Suddenly, he had the urge to try and fly.  Immediately, he began to flap his wings and he easily lifted off the floor and flew over to a nearby desk.

"Wonderful!  Class, this is an example of what you are trying to achieve!  You are to thoroughly become your animal in every way!"

Draco tried to smirk at her praising words, but found that he could not.  His beak would not allow for such an expression to be shown.  At that moment, he thought the words, 'Finite Incantatem!'  Draco transformed into his normal blond self once again, though he was casually sitting on top of the desk he had flown to just moments ago.

Pansy walked over to Draco… her lips twisted into an ugly pout and her blue eyes flashing with an unusual fierceness.

Draco just heaved a sigh, "I _told you that it was simple."_

***

"Mr. Malfoy… I'm not having any luck with your son.  He is impossible!"

"Crucio!"

The blond girl dropped her mirror and fell onto the floor into a fit of convulsions, "Stop it!  Make it stop!"

"You will not fail me, Parkinson!  You will turn him away from that filthy vagabond of a girl or you will suffer the consequences!"

"I'm trying!" she shouted as she writhed in pain on the floor.  Suddenly, the pain stopped.

"Yes, yes… of course you are, my dear."

Pansy Parkinson unsteadily tried to stand up, but found that she could not.  Instead she picked up the mirror and sat on the floor, leaning against her bed.

"I'll try harder… I swear it upon my life!"

Lucius sneered, "Of course you will, Miss Parkinson," he paused for a moment.  "How is he doing in class?"

The Slytherin girl smiled weakly, "Very well, sir.  He is the top student… he can already transform completely.  I don't think that anyone could tell that he was a transfigured wizard… not even Mad-Eye Moody!"

An evil grin curled the elder Malfoy's lips, "Ah that is good news.  His newly acquired skills will prove useful for us."

"Oh yes, indeed."

"Very well, then.  I'll contact you again in three months time.  That ought to be sufficient enough time for you to turn him away from that… that girl," he spat.  It was almost as if he thought of the fiery red-head as less than human.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy… I swear it will be done… no matter the cost."

***

The holiday was nearly over and Draco had passed his animagus class with flying colors.  He was so proud of himself for getting his license.  The only other thing he felt passionate about besides music was Transfiguration… and of course, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny.  She was to return to him later on that afternoon and words could not even begin to describe the emotions that surged through his veins at the mere thought of that.  He rushed to the secret piano room… waiting anxiously for the red-head to arrive.

To pass the time, he began to play the song that he wrote for her as a Christmas present.  The silvery-blond became desperately lost in the music he was creating… eyes closed, breathing labored.  Suddenly, he felt small hands gently caress his neck.  A shiver ran down his spine and he stopped playing.

"Ginny…" he whispered as he turned around to face the girl.

Ginny smiled at him, "Did you miss me?"

Draco smirked, "Silly Gryffindor… what do you think?"

Ginny giggled at his antics as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head beneath her breasts.  He sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So… are you an animagus now?"

"Again… you silly Gryffindor… what do you think?"

Ginny shook her head, "And you call me silly!" she laughed.

Draco released her and looked up into her big brown eyes, "You want to see what I can become?"

The red-haired girl smiled broadly, "Of course!!"

'Formam Amoveo,' Draco thought to himself.  Instantly, he transformed into the red-tailed hawk.

Ginny shrieked with delight, "A hawk!  You can transform into a hawk!  Brilliant!"

Draco bowed his head at her and flew up onto her shoulder.  Ginny gently stroked his neck and he nuzzled her cheek.  At that, Draco flew over onto the piano bench.  'Finite Incantatem,' he thought to himself as he transformed back into his normal self.

"That was fantastic!  How'd you do it?  Is it a spell or something?  Perhaps a charm?  But you didn't use your wand…  Or did you drink some sort of potion?  Or…"

Draco kissed the tip of her nose and placed his index fingers against her lips, "Shhh…"

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I've told you before that you are beautiful when you are angry."

Ginny could not help herself and she blushed a deep shade of red, "You…" she smiled.

Draco laughed, "Oh how I adore you, Virginia Weasley."

At that, Ginny laughed as well, "So really… how is it done?"

"Well… it is a spell.  But you do it without the wand."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Really?  I didn't know that wandless spells could be done?"

"Well, they can… but it's really difficult.  But there's more to Transfiguring as an animagus than the wandless spell.  There was all this research and stuff that we had to do… quite burdensome, but very necessary to get everything right."

"I see… well, I must say that it's quite amazing to see someone other than McGonagall transform into an animal!"

Draco chuckled, "Why thank you… I trust that you had a nice holiday?"

"Yes, I did.  Very lovely indeed… but I missed you so very much.  I'm afraid that it's quite obvious to my family that I'm swooning over _someone_ special… I'm surprised that Ron wasn't more inquisitive… and…"

Draco then cut her off, "So long as that _someone is a dashing blond Slytherin seeker…" he hinted._

"Who else would it be you silly!" she giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… Ginny is back… Draco is an animagus… and Pansy is determined!!  :-)  So, you can rest assured that things are going to start picking up quite a bit with the plot line in the chapters to come… and the next chapter starts the foreshadowing of the dark things to come in the future… any guesses??  I must warn you all that each chapter to come will get darker and darker… well, for me anyway!  :-)  I hope that in the end, you all will like it and such!!

And now, of course I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed my story so far.  Your comments and feedback are so wonderful!  Thanks so very much to you all!!

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Hey there… yeah, I tend to go and play piano as well when I'm frustrated… or feeling any overwhelming amount of emotion for that matter!  :-)  And yep… Pansy is quite forward… she gets worse… just you wait and see!  I hope you like what I have her do (or hate it… but **_only_** because she's evil!!).  And I also must say that you are quite perceptive about the red-tailed hawk!!  Though I don't really explain it… it was definitely my reasoning as to why I chose it… just like there was a reason as to why I chose for him to be a bird rather than a snake!!  But these were all subtleties that I was hoping you all would catch!!  So… good job there!!  :-)  Now I only hope that you like this chap as much as the others!!  EEK!!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_SicDreamsInc_** ~ My sweet Kerri!  Thanks for the support regarding my animagus theories… I really put a lot of thought into it… I hope that it all paid off!!  :-)  Anyway… the story, in my opinion, is about to get really interesting… the next bunch of chapters are fairly dark… and get darker and darker as you go… until the epilogue of course!!  HAHA!!  I'm a sucker for romantic endings!!  :-)  Oh… and definitely talk to your friend about the pictures… I think it would be so awesome to have pics to go along with the story!!  I wish I could draw!! *pouts in the corner*  Well, I hope that you liked this second half to the 'Animagus' section of my story… and thanks for all of your wonderful compliments!!  You are too sweet!!  Love ya… and please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey sweetie!  Yep… Draco went from worrying… to not caring… and do you think it will cause him, and Ginny, trouble??  Hmmm…  LOL!  And you guessed it… Pansy and Harry are both going to be playing fairly significant roles in the upcoming chapters… and my sweet Blaise will be making an appearance as well… though small…  :-)  I'm also thrilled that you like the animagus stuff… and hopefully this most recent chapter wetted your appetite a little bit more… I really put a lot of thought into the whole thing… so I hope that everyone likes my ideas!!  Now… the darker side of the story is about to start showing its colors… I hope that you like what I have in store!  Thanks for your compliments and continue to read and review!!

**_easily_****_ amused child_** ~ Brittany, my dear!  You are too kind!  I'm so happy that you like this story… please check out my other ones as well, if you get the chance!  Hopefully you will like those as well!  And now… I hope that you liked this most recent chapter.  Please continue to read and of course review!!  :-)

**_Greeny_******~ My dearest and 'darlingest' Rachel!!  Firstly, how can I not acknowledge and thank you with each posting!!  :-)  Remember how I told you that I was losing confidence in the way this story was going and you kept on encouraging me to continue to write it and finish it… and then you reviewed it and you gave me such support and confidence!!??  Let's just say that I will not forget!!  Thank you so very much, sweetheart!!  I'm glad that you are liking how the final versions are all coming out… YAY!!  And how do you like this one?  I did make a couple of little changes… can you find them??  Heehee!!  Please keep on reviewing these chapters… I love to hear what you think of them!!  :-)

**_AnniBug_** ~ Ann!!  Nope… Lucius is pretty short-tempered… he'll exhibit more of that behavior as the story goes.  And then there's our little insane Pansy… and very jealous Harry!!  They are both about to take on much larger roles in this story… so just you wait!  :-)  I'm also really glad that you like what I'm doing with the animagus classes so far… this chapter went a bit deeper into my own theories… I wonder how close they are to JKs?!?!  :-)  And I'm also glad that you like my choice of the red-tailed hawk… yep, the snake would have been the worst… hence why he originally saw it (can't forget his Slytherin roots now, can we) but then it changed… and notice how McGonagall was interested in his choice… I find birds are a rather free-spirited sort of animal… and it's like Draco is trying to break free from the mold that everyone is forcing him to follow… and notice that the hawk is a 'red-tailed' hawk… Ginny's hair color… a Gryffindor color.  Well, I tried!!  :-)  Blaise will also be making a comeback… though small… believe it or not he is a rather special character in this story despite the fact that his role is so very tiny!  :-)  And now… from here on out… each chapter will get darker and darker… but don't worry, all will be resolved in the end… I'm such a sucker for romantic endings!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chapter… please continue to read and review!!  Ohh… and I can't wait to receive your next chapter to IFYP!!  YAY!!

**_:)_** ~ I'm glad you like!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_angelpuss15_** ~ You are so sweet… thanks for the compliments!!  I hope that you liked my latest installments… it only gets darker from here… well, for me anyway!  LOL!  Please continue to read and review!!  Ohh… and I have to tell you!!  I went to your bio and saw your name… it is the very name I plan on naming my first daughter (assuming I ever have a daughter… and assuming that my boyfriend ever asks me to marry him… eek!)… it's even spelled the way that both my boyfriend and I have chosen!!  :-)

**_Lady Bug_** ~ (aka Lady of Magic) Well… first off… I wish you a very happy birthday!!  :-)  And secondly… thanks so very much for your sweet compliments!  I'm glad that you like my choice as far as the animagus stuff is concerned… I hope you liked the rest of my ideas about it all in this chapter!!  And as for the fluff… well, that's going to be muted down quite a bit now… you see, from this point forward, each chapter will be getting darker and darker (well, that is for the way I write, etc.)… but don't worry… the ending will be fluffy!!  You can rest assured on that one!!  As for Harry's fate… well, keep on reading to find out… and of course, don't forget to review!!  :-)

A special thanks is extended to ek398 for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	13. Ch12 Horrible Threats and Unlikely Pairs

**A/N:**  Well… now the darker aspects of this fluffy romantic fic will start to kick in!!  And as I've warned, each successive chapter will be darker than the previous (well, dark for this fic anyway)!!  So now I only hope that you all like the twists and turns I take with this… though some of it might actually be a bit predictable later on… but we shall see!  Hopefully, you'll all like it regardless of predictability… lol!  Now, I'd like to say thanks once again to my darling beta-reader… **_Greeny_** (Rachel)… I love ya, girl!  So… now I give you all chapter 12!!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 12:  Horrible Threats and Unlikely Pairs**

Draco and Ginny left the secret piano room and quickly said their goodbyes before going their separate ways… Ginny towards Gryffindor tower… Draco towards the Slytherin dungeons.

As Draco walked down along the stairway leading to the dungeons, he felt this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.  He had this strange notion that he was being followed.  Suddenly, two cool hands covered his eyes.  Draco heaved a sigh and then unexpectedly felt himself being turned around.  At that moment, warm lips were firmly pressed against his own.

"Get the fuck off me!" Draco roared as he pushed Pansy Parkinson away.

The blond girl fell down onto the ground.

"Really, what the hell were you thinking?"

Pansy stood up just then, "Well… I _know_ you want me… I've known since that fateful day we slept together…"

"Parkinson… you were just an easy 'lay,' a notch on the bedpost… nothing more…"

"Oh really?  And what is that whore of a Gryffindor to you then?  Is she just another one of your infamous targets as well?"

"You leave her out of it!"

"I will do no such thing!  Do you know what the other Slytherins are saying about you right now?  Do you know what will happen to… to you if you continue on in this way?  You and I were destined for one another!  Can't you see that?  We are of the same kind… you and I!!!" tears were forming in her blue eyes.

"Whatever…" he replied as he turned his back towards her.

"You think that you can have any girl you want!"

Immediately, the silvery-blond Slytherin turned back around to face her, "Of course I can… look at me!  Hmph!  You are lucky that I even allow you the privilege to look at me at all!  I should have your eyes gouged out!!!"

Pansy's eyes widened suddenly at his words and she felt herself recoil slightly, "You'll regret this, you know… you will…" her voice was a hoarse whisper.

Draco just waved his hand in front of her and walked away.

***

Pansy Parkinson ran through the corridors of Hogwarts… tears spilling forth from her cool blue eyes.  She seemed to be running aimlessly through the school, but she knew exactly where she was going… it was time to put her plan into action.  The plan she had started to devise the moment she saw that Gryffindor whore with Draco… the man she knew she was destined to marry.  After all, Lucius Malfoy had promised his son to her… that was, if she was successful in keeping him in line until his initiation.  Deep down, she really did not care that she was helping the Dark Lord and the Death-Eaters or that she was helping Lucius Malfoy gain favor and power within the inner circle… she wanted one thing… Draco Malfoy.  And nothing would stop her from going after what she wanted… she would do whatever it took.

The blond girl climbed up the endless stairs… having to wait at one point while they changed.  She scowled.  The change that the staircase had decided to make caused her to have to go the long way round.  She heaved a sigh and continued running towards her destination.

Finally, Pansy found herself walking along a corridor that caused the hairs on her neck to stand on end.  She shuddered as she heard the familiar voices of Ron, Hermione and Harry…  She was very close to Gryffindor tower.  The girl carefully concealed herself behind a pillar located down the hall from the voices of her enemies.  There, she waited.

After several hours, the Slytherin girl saw who she came looking for.  Ginny Weasley.

***

Ginny felt herself being grabbed by the collar of her robes, "Ahhh!" she shouted.

The red-head found herself looking directly into the eyes of none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want, Parkinson!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

Ginny arched her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Pansy rolled her eyes in disgust, "You know very well you fucking whore!!  What are you doing with my Draco?!?!"

"_Your Draco?  Since when was he yours?  Besides, people do __not belong to other people!"_

"Listen here, Weasley… you _will_ keep your distance from Draco if you know what's best for you… _and_ for him…" her voice trailed and there was a hint of insanity glinting in her eyes.

Ginny's eyes widened at the blond girl's remarks.

"You have _no idea of what I'm capable of doing… especially when someone crosses me and takes my things… I'm _very_ used to getting what I want… and I _always_ get what I want in the end… no matter what the price…"_

Ginny could feel Pansy's grip tightening and it hurt.  Though she desperately tried not to, she found herself wincing from the pain the blond girl was inflicting.  Pansy grinned evilly at Ginny's discomfort.

"Remember, Weasley… I'll be watching you…"

At that, Pansy released Ginny and darted away.  The red-haired girl clutched her now aching shoulder… she knew that it was bruised due to Pansy's tight grip… and tears were welling in her eyes.  She felt afraid… desperately afraid.  Never before had she seen anyone look so infuriated and just plain mad!  Suddenly, she ran through the corridors, making her way to hers and Draco's secret piano room.

***

Ginny sat at the piano, fingers moving swiftly.  Suddenly, Draco entered the room.  He stood there just drinking in the sounds that Ginny was creating.  The sounds reverberating from the instrument were ethereal… and caused chills to run along his spine.

Finally, Ginny stopped playing and she looked up to see Draco just watching her.  She felt herself shrink back a bit in fear and then she looked away.

Draco frowned, "What's wrong?  I can tell that something is wrong, you know."

"You shouldn't be here… I shouldn't be here… neither of us should ever come here again… not ever."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"I had a little chat with someone… namely a certain Slytherin girl who has her eyes set on you…"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on, Gin… you can't tell me that you really want to end everything we have together because of something Parkinson said," he mused.

Ginny's expression was very serious, "I don't think you understand… she is desperate… I think that she's mad."

"Well of course she's mad…"

Ginny sighed in frustration, "No… I mean really mad… insane.  I really think that she'll go to great lengths to get you.  I think that she would hurt or kill me… I…"

Draco walked over to Ginny and took her hands in his, "Look… don't you worry about her.  But if it makes you feel better, we'll go back to keeping things a secret.  No more outings to Hogsmeade, no more walking in the corridors together… everything will be a secret again."

Ginny smiled at Draco's words, "Thanks… though I don't like it, it's for the best… well, until Pansy calms down anyway."

Draco ran his fingers through Ginny's fiery tresses and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her soft, pink lips.

***

Harry sat in one of the squishy library chairs reading one of his favorite Quidditch books.  He was desperately trying to keep his mind off of Ginny.  She avoided him entirely over the two week holiday.

~~~

Both Harry and Hermione had been invited to spend the holidays with the Weasley's at the Burrow.  Originally, Harry had thought that he would finally be able to talk with Ginny about her supposed relationship with Malfoy since he had seen them together at Hogsmeade… but the opportunity never arose.

The red-haired girl avoided him totally… and to make matters worse, it was obvious to the entire Weasley family that she had a secret infatuation for someone… someone other than himself… but she was like steel.  No matter how hard anyone tried, she would not reveal her secret crush.  But Harry knew right well who her crush was… and it was more than just a mere crush, though he desperately wished that it was not the case.

There had been several moments where he had wanted to say something to both Ron and Hermione about Ginny and Malfoy, but embarrassment and pride always won over.  He knew, however, that eventually he would have to say something, it was just a matter of timing… and he knew that none of the other students would ever say anything to Ron for fear of his temper.  Ron had quite the reputation in that regard.  Harry knew that in the end it would be up to him to break the news… but he would wait it out just a little bit longer…

~~~

The messy-haired boy heaved a sigh.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Harry Potter," drawled a female voice.

Harry looked up from his book and found Slytherin Pansy Parkinson walking towards him.

"Parkinson?"

The blond girl smiled, "I have a proposition for you, Potter… come along with me… we need to discuss this matter privately."

Harry arched an eyebrow, but something compelled him to follow her.  She led him out of the library and into the corridors.  They walked for several minutes until they came upon a deserted hallway, where they hid behind a bunch of pillars.

"What is it?  Why've you dragged me here?  What the hell is going on?"

Pansy smiled sexily and ran her fingers through Harry's messy black hair.  "You see, Potter… I believe that we can help each other."

Harry inched away from the girl, "You help me?"

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry… really…  I know what is troubling you… and believe you me, it troubles me as well."

Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened, "You are upset at their relationship too?"

"But of course, sweet Harry… you know that I've had my eye on Draco since year one…"

An evil grin spread across Harry's face.

"I see that you finally get my meaning…"

Harry nodded, "Yeh… I think I do… what kind of plan do you have in mind?"

"Well… first of all, I think that we need to follow them and keep an eye on them… we need to learn what they do and where they meet… only then, can we put any sort of plan into action."

"They won't be hurt or anything?"

"Of course not…" she replied, though her fingers were crossed behind her back.  _Don't care if that red-headed whore is hurt… or killed!!!_

"Okay, Parkinson… consider us a team."

"Excellent.  We start tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmm… a bit of a cliffhanger!!  Any guesses as to what Pansy and Harry will do??  I'd love to hear what you all are thinking in that regard!!

And now, of course I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed my story so far.  Your comments and feedback are so wonderful!  Thanks so very much to you all!!

**_angelpuss15_** ~ Hey there Kayleigh!!  You are too sweet… I only wish I could write as well as JKR… but I try!!  I'm so glad that you liked my second part to the whole animagus section… so far, it seems to have been a success!  YAY!!  Now, how do you like the beginnings of my 'dark' turn in the story… it will get darker and darker… well, for the way I'm writing this story anyway!  :-)  I hope that you liked this newest installment!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_:)_** ~ Glad you like… please continue to read and review!!

**_Crazi_********_River_** ~ I hope that you liked my newest chapter in this story!!  It's definitely going to get darker from now on!  I hope that you like where I take things!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_SicDreamsInc_** ~ Kerri, my darling!!  YAY!!  You liked my animagus ideas!!  I really worked very hard to get that just right… so I'm thrilled that everyone seems to like the way I handled it and such!!  It's a great feeling!  So… now what do you think of Pansy??  And Harry too, for that matter!!  Any guesses as to what they'll do, etc.?  I'm very curious to know what people are thinking in that regard.  :-)  And the Draco/Ginny bits will be very soft from now on (like it's been hard core… lol!!)… don't worry though, they will eventually 'seal the deal!'  But what is a romance without its obstacles???  :-)  So, you like vampire stories, eh?  You should check out mine then… I have two of them… they are D/G one-shots and I have them each posted separately on their own and then again as a grouping of vampire stories.  I decided that I want to write more of them besides just the two (I'm currently working on the third), so I redid the way I plan to post.  Of course, I couldn't remove the originals though… I wanted to keep all the wonderful reviews!!  I'm totally digressing here… anyway, let me know what you think of this newest chapter… it's definitely the beginnings of the darker twist!!  So, please continue to read and review!!  Love ya, girl!!

**_Ambrosine_** ~ Thanks so very much for your compliments… and I adore music, so I just had to write at least one D/G fic that incorporated my passion.  :-)  I'm glad that you like it so far… I hope that you liked this newest chapter too!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_WashoopiCandi_** ~ WOW… what an awesome compliment!  It's great to know that people can really visualize the scenes I write about… that's such a flattering statement!!  :-)  Thanks sweetie!!  I hope you liked my newest chapter… it's getting darker!!  Continue to read and review!

**_ash44_** ~ First off, thanks so very much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!  I'm so honored!!  I'm glad that you like the musical aspect of my story… and I'm glad that you like my portrayal of Draco… what did you think of him in this chapter??  :-)  I tried very hard to show the differences in how he is with others and then with Ginny… I hope that it came out all right in the end!!  As for Ron not knowing about Draco and Ginny… well, I did think about that while writing this story… and I tried to account for that in this chapter… I hope that my reasons for his not knowing are somewhat realistic… though I'm sure in the real world, it wouldn't go down that way… ah well, it's only a story!  :-)  So, now that Harry and Pansy are a team (yeah, somewhat predictable… lol!)… what do you think they'll do??  In the meantime, please continue to read and review!!

**_Taisy098_** ~ You are too funny!  I'm glad that you like my story so far… what did you think of my newest chapter?  It's definitely taking a darker turn… and the path ahead will only get darker!!  As for Draco joining the Death-Eaters… you'll definitely have to keep on reading to find out!!  :-)  What do you think of me having Pansy and Harry team up??  What do you think they'll do?  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Rachel… my faithful follower from the beginning!!  :-)  Now what are your thoughts on Pansy?  And Harry?  Things with those two will definitely get interesting… and you can guess that they'll both be up to no good!  I'm glad that you liked my animagus stuff… I had very specific reasons as to why I chose for Draco to transform into a red-tailed hawk… though I never explained it, I was hoping that people would sort of understand based on the context of the story… I hope that I was successful!!  Even if I wasn't, I hope that people still like the idea.  :-)  Anyhow… hope you liked my newest chap!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Ang3l666 _**~ Hey sweets!!  YAY!  My animagus section seems to have been a great hit!!  :-)  Oh… you know that I'm a sucker for happy endings, so no matter what happens… you know that all will be resolved in the end… I can't help myself.  One of these days, I'll challenge myself to write a really dark fic… hmmm… we'll have to see about that… *shrugs*  Anyway, the darker twists begin with this chap… they are a bit subtle, but they're there… and it becomes even darker with each chap… at least I think so… hope you all agree with me!!  And more importantly, I hope you all end up liking it!!  EEEK!!  So, hope you liked this chapter!!  Keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Hey Katie!!  Well, now Pansy and Harry are a team… any guesses as to what they're gonna try and do??  It _could_ get ugly!!  Anyway, thanks for all your wonderful compliments… hope you liked this newest installment!!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_easily_****_ amused child_** ~ Hi Brit!  I'm glad you liked my last chapter… and now I hope you liked my newest one as well… things will definitely be heading towards a darker place… I hope that you all like where I take it and such!!  Ah, you sing too!  Awesome… so do I!!  And I play piano!!  Hence why my story incorporates the piano so very much!!  :-)  Anyway, please continue to read and review!!

**_Natalia_****_ Malfoy_** ~ You are hilarious!  I'm happy to know you like the musical theme of this story… and that you've enjoyed what I've written thus far.  I hope you liked this newest chapter too!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_A Swedish girl_** ~ I'm glad you like my story so far… hope you liked my newest chap!!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Saranha_****_ de Angelo_** ~ That was such a wonderful compliment about the transition of how Draco started liking Ginny, etc.  Thank you, thank you!!  You've made my day!!  :-)  I'm glad you like my musical ideas as well as the animagus stuff.  Now things are going to become darker… well, for me anyhow!!  LOL!  I hope you like where I take the story!  As for Pansy… any guesses as to what she and Harry will do now that they are a team?  Hmmm… will Pansy die??  Hmmm… keep on reading to find out her fate!!  And don't forget to review!!  :-)

**_Greeny_** ~ My darling Rachel… my lovely beta-reader!  YAY!!  You found all the changes… now how 'bout this chapter!?!?  :-)  I'm so glad you are liking my final versions… it means a lot!!  What do you think of this chapter now that I've polished it up a little bit??  So, how is everything going with you?  How's school, etc.??  I hope that all is well!!  E-mail me soon!!  Love ya, girl!  :-)

**_Dracomio_******~ Alas, Draco will not teach Ginny how to be an animagus… though it is a good idea!!  There are other things I have in store… I hope you like what is to come!!  Please continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Kekoa_** ~ YAY!!  Another Meredith!!  Awesome!!  :-)  And you're a 76er too (unless you're an 88er)??  Crazy indeed!!  :-)  Firstly, thanks so very much for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm very flattered!!  And I'm glad that you like my story so much… I hope that you liked my newest chapter as much as my previous chapters!!  Be sure to read my other stories, if you get the chance!!  And your story "Traitor's Love" is really off to a great start, by the way… I can't wait for you to update!!  As for me knowing it was D/G… I found it when I searched for Romances about Draco and Ginny in particular… and your story popped up… so naturally, I assumed it was D/G!!  I'm sorry if it ruined your surprise!!  Anyway… please keep on reading and reviewing!!

A special thanks is extended to ash44 and Kekoa for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you both*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	14. Ch13 Secrets Unspoken

**A/N:**  Firstly… **_Greeny_** (Rachel)… my fantabulous beta-reader… thanks for all your help and continuous support with this fic!!  Well… here is chapter 13!  Another _slightly_ darker chapter… but not as dark as 15 and 16 will be!!  And notice that the fluffiness is kept down to a minimum… even with Ginny's return from the holidays (that's for you **_Ashii_!!).  Regardless of everything, I hope that you all enjoy this newest installment.  So… on with chapter 13!!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!**

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 13:  Secrets Unspoken**

Draco quietly made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts… though he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was being watched… followed.  He glanced behind himself several times, but no one was there to be seen.

Finally, the silvery-blond found himself walking along the hallway leading to the secret piano room… the very room where his Ginny was waiting for him… where they could unleash their passions for music as well as for each other.  He felt his heart begin to race.

Suddenly, he came upon the mirror hanging on the wall.  He stopped abruptly and could not help but look at his reflection.  He smirked and heaved a contented sigh.  He was quite pleased with his appearance and was sure that Ginny would certainly approve as well…  _How could she not?_  He laughed to himself as he remembered the lesson where she had given away that very secret.

~Flashback Start~

Ginny blushed and turned away from his gaze.

Finally, she spoke, "I… I feel like I'm… like I'm almost pretty when I play…" she hesitated just then.  It was obvious that she was embarrassed at her superficial words.  For it was apparent that music meant so very much to her and there she was talking about her looks.  

She bit her lip and began babbling and rambling about the first thing that came into her mind, "Of course, you probably don't understand… You _always_ look good.  I mean… I know that you know that you look good… ummm… I…" she blushed the deepest shade of red imaginable.

Draco grinned at her words.

~Flashback End~

At that moment he thought about the girl's beautiful eyes and soft skin… her silky hair and perfect lips…

Again, the Slytherin smirked… but his eyes were shining brightly.

Yes, Ginny was beautiful… but there was more to her than just beauty… she had such an addicting personality and love for music… her love for music rivaled even his own passion and that thrilled him more than he could tell.

He suddenly wondered at that very moment if she felt the same way towards him… he knew that she thought him attractive…  But was there more… did she truly feel as he did towards her?  Often he thought that he saw a special look in her eyes… but she had not even told him that she loved him… but then again, neither had he.  Suddenly, thoughts of past years flooded his mind.  He had always been so horrible to her in the past and to her brothers and friends… _Perhaps she can see past that?_

For the first time in his life, Draco felt so unsure of himself… he hoped to the gods that she returned his feelings for her… but he had no idea how to ask or find out for sure.  One thing he knew for certain was that he at least had his flawless features to help him win her over… and for that he was sincerely grateful… for he had never loved or cherished anyone as much as he did Ginny Weasley… and every little asset helped.  Besides, she had more than admitted her physical attraction towards him.

Suddenly, he blinked hard and allowed all his doubtful thoughts leave his mind and body… his Ginny was waiting…  Slowly, he walked towards the door and opened it.

"Draco!" Ginny exclaimed.  "I was beginning to wonder… did you have a run in with Filch?"

Draco just smiled, "No… but I do think that I was being followed."

"Did you see anyone?"

"No… just a feeling… it's probably nothing."

Ginny walked over to the blond boy and placed a sweet kiss against his lips.  "I have something for you to hear… come…" she took hold of his hand and led him over to the piano.

She sat down and began to play a beautiful melancholy melody unlike anything Draco had ever heard before.  He closed his eyes and drank in the sounds… they penetrated him deeply and he suddenly was able to envision very clear images… images of his past… times when he had been especially mean to his Ginny… and then the sounds changed… he could see the friendship that developed between he and his fiery red-head… and then something more… he gasped.  Suddenly, his eyes shot open and tears began to stream down his pales cheeks… quickly he wiped them away.  _Could she love me?_

The Slytherin stood up and walked around to the other side of the piano… his breathing labored.  He placed his hand over his heart… it ached… with sorrow and happiness.  Finally, he turned around to look at the girl playing this haunting music… his eyes wide and full of such expression.

Ginny locked her eyes with his and at that moment, the song ended.  Tears were streaming down her cheeks and a sweet smile touched her lips.  She stood up just then and walked over to Draco… he was shaking… full of such raw emotion.  Little did she know how her music captured the thoughts he was having moments ago while staring at his own reflection in the hallway.

Draco stared down into Ginny's cinnamony-brown eyes for several moments and leaned slowly downward… gently touching his lips to hers.

"That…" he said between kisses.  "Was… one of the most beautiful… pieces of music… I have ever… heard…"

Ginny smiled, "That… was for you… Draco…"

***

About an hour or so later, the Slytherin and Gryffindor emerged from their secret meeting place.  Hand in hand, the two raced along the hallway desperately trying to return to their respective dorms before they were caught by Filch or a prefect.

"I could have sworn I heard music coming from in there!" Pansy whispered.

"Yeah… me too."

Harry removed his invisibility cloak off of Pansy and himself.

"Hmph… so that's the room they meet up in… one of them must play…"

"Well, I know that Ginny does… maybe she likes to practice at night or something…"

"Very unlikely… I think that there's more to this little room of theirs… let's go take a look at it, shall we?"

Pansy quickly ran into the room… Harry reluctantly followed.  Once inside all they could see was a large piano and a bunch of old decrepit chairs and pillows.  The room was rather shabby… not at all Draco Malfoy's style.  Pansy smirked.

"What the hell is so special about this room?  Maybe the piano is enchanted or something."

"Parkinson, I told you that Ginny plays…"

"Well, I have a hard time believing that Draco Malfoy would sneak through the halls of Hogwarts in order to listen to some stupid Gryffindor play a bunch of rubbish!"

Harry frowned, "I suppose… but I don't know."

Pansy turned to face Harry, "Harry Potter… either you're with me or you aren't… you had better decide now."

Harry heaved a sigh, "I'm with you."

"Good," replied the Slytherin.  "I have a plan to break them up… since we now know where they meet, we could always set up a little scene… perhaps I could stall Draco and then he could find you and Ginny getting a little friendly in their special place," her smile was that of pure evil.  "So… you game?"

Harry's eyes flashed with a sense of hope as well as revenge, "Yeh… I'm game!"

***

Draco entered the Slytherin common room and sank into one of the velvety green chairs while heaving a contented sigh.

"You seem to be in a good mood," drawled Blaise Zabini.

Draco smirked, "Perhaps…"

"You've been with your 'mystery' woman."

Draco looked over at the black-haired Slytherin, his happy mood slowly diminishing into nothingness, "Come off it Zabini… you know who she is… and so does the rest of Slytherin.  There's really no use in hiding it anymore."

"Too true, my friend," he grinned wickedly.

"I'm surprised her brother hasn't tried to kill me yet!" he laughed weakly.

"I'm sure there's a reason…" Blaise's voice trailed.

"She played me a song tonight… and it… it…"

"You love her…" Blaise interjected.

Draco stared daggers at the boy.

"Come, come Malfoy… you needn't pretend anymore… it's quite obvious in my opinion… though I must say that I don't quite understand your choice.  But, as I've told you before… I support your decision."

"Well… it's my affair."

"I didn't mean it that way… remember, I _am_ your friend.  I'm just telling you what I see."

Draco sighed, "I know… sorry."

Blaise arched an eyebrow, "Did I just hear the illustrious Draco Malfoy utter an apology?" he asked sarcastically.

Draco just rolled his eyes, "Yes… you did…"

Blaise smiled and then his expression turned serious, "You ready for this summer?"

The blond boy's breath caught in his throat causing him to gasp.  His father had continued to floo him during the nights… trying to prepare him for the upcoming initiation, despite the fact that he had already made clear his decision about joining the Death-Eaters.  And all too often their conversations ended with his father cursing him with an Unforgivable and then he writhing on the floor in pain.

Draco was also sure that his father knew about Ginny… he was sure that one of the Slytherins had informed him… and he had a good idea as to whom… but he was not totally sure.  He just hoped that Ginny would not be in any more danger seeing as Pansy Parkinson had already threatened her.

Draco shrugged, "Yeh… I guess," he lied.

"You guess?  You sound unsure… not like you at all."  Blaise knew Draco all too well… he knew that he had no intention of joining the Death-Eaters… that he loathed the idea.  He had told him so just before the winter holidays.

"Well, what do you want me to say?  I've made my choice, but it's being ignored… I'm powerless to stop it!  But I assure you… I'll find a way… there must be a way… I'll withstand any torture that they can think of!" he shouted.

Blaise's eyes widened, "Did _she put you up to this?  Is __she the reason why you're questioning our fate?"_

"Partially… I never really wanted to join the inner circle in the first place… but before I never really questioned it because I didn't think that there was any other way or choice…  Now, that's all changed… I see that things can be different.  I _want them to be different.  I don't want to be like my father!!!"_

Blaise just sat there silently.  He, like Draco did before, never questioned his destiny to become a Death-Eater.  But since Draco's secret rebellion against his father, he began to ponder the situation more seriously.  Slowly, he was starting to see Draco's point of view in full.  He _did_ agree that it would be a rather pathetic life… but he too never really thought that there was any other way to live… now, Draco was showing him that there could be more… that there _was more._

"I see…" the black-haired boy sighed.  He then looked into his friend's eyes, "I don't think that you ever will be."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmm… interesting deduction by Blaise, eh??  Unfortunately, he does not play a more major role than this… but he will be alluded to in the end.  I hope that you all can forgive me on that… but the next series of events to happen do not involve him.  So… with that said, what do you all think will transpire now??  So far, all of your guesses have been most interesting!!  In the end, I hope you like what I have chosen to do… and it should be fun to see which of you were right, etc.!!

And now, of course I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed my story so far.  Your comments and feedback are so wonderful!  Thanks so very much to you all!!

**_Annibug_** ~ YOU ARE MY 150TH REVIEWER!!!  Ann…  Well, I'm glad that my humor shone through in chapter 11… I was trying for that!!  And last chapter… yes, Pansy's creepy side definitely was starting to show… oh there's more where that came from… just you wait!!  Thanks for all your wonderful compliments… they mean so very much!!  And now… I hope you liked this most recent chapter too!!  :-)  I'll be talking to you soon, sweetheart!!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Kekoa_** ~ Hey Meredith!  Yeh… I realized you were an '88er as soon as I posted my last chap, so I revised and re-posted immediately… but unfortunately it didn't show up as revised until after you reviewed… oh well.  :-)  Regardless… the name of 'Meredith' and being born in the year of the 'dragon' are awesome!!  YAY!!  :-)  So… what do you think of this chapter??  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Cinnamon Angel_** ~ Hmmm… if you think Pansy's a bitch now… just wait until chapters 14 and 15!!!  I hope you liked this newest chapter too!!  Don't forget to continue reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ You are too sweet and I'm glad you liked the last chap… how 'bout this one?  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Hi Rachel!!  My faithful follower from the beginning!!  :-)  Yep… you totally guessed right regarding Pansy's and Harry's little 'team up!'  Heehee!!  You are hysterical… I can't stop laughing!!  Heehee!!  After all is said and done, I hope that you like what I have in store for this fic… everything starts to totally unfold next chapter and won't be resolved literally until the very end!!  So keep on reading!!  I hope that you liked this most recent chapter… and don't forget to review!!  :-)

**_ash44_** ~ Thank you so much for your compliments… I'm trying very hard to keep everyone as in character as possible… which is really hard to do sometimes!!  As for Ron not knowing… well, this is how I tried to handle it all… yes, all the students saw Draco and Ginny together… but none of them are going to say anything to Ron because he has a reputation for having a bad temper so as a result, they are all afraid to tell him… Harry wants to tell, but his ego and pride have been hurt so he's procrastinating like crazy… as for the Slytherins, they are disgusted, but afraid to say anything to Draco for fear of his influence on their house and such… after all, he's a Malfoy.  I hope that my little explanation clears it all up and makes sense…  :-)  In the meantime, I hope that you liked this chapter… what do you think will happen now??  Please continue to read and review!!

**_Robyn_** ~ Thanks… I will!!  I hope you like this chapter!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_SicDreamsInc_******~ Kerri, my darling!!  Your compliments regarding this fic have totally made my day… thanks, sweetheart!!  Also, I'm glad you liked my one vampire story… have you read the second one yet??  If you do, I hope you like that one as well!!  :-)  I'm in the middle of writing a third for the series… but I've been busy with this story so it's been on hold for a little bit… I hope to post it in the near future though…  Anyway, I hope that you still like where this story is going… it's definitely getting darker… well, as dark as this story can get, I suppose… LOL!!  The darkest chapters will be the last two for sure… but all will be well in the end… I can't help myself there…  Please keep on reading and of course reviewing!!  Love ya, girl!

**_Ambrosine_** ~ Oh yes… Harry and Pansy are indeed working together… there's more where that came from… hope you like what I do in the end!!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Greeny_** ~ My 'darlingest' Rachel!!  Yep… you definitely got all the changes for the last chap (and I'm so glad that you liked my changes)… so now, how 'bout this chapter??  :-)  I hope you like my final version… eeek!  LOL!  I so can't wait for the next chapters… I hope that everyone likes them… it's interesting to see what people are guessing… don't you think?  Please continue to read and review my final versions… I love getting your input and such!!  E-mail me soon, sweetie!!  Love ya!!

**_Elizabeth Turner_** ~ Yeah… you gotta love Draco!  I hope you like my newest chap!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_SickGirl42_** ~ Ah… my fellow 'amie romantique'!!  Firstly, let me thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… *smiles*  I'm very flattered!!  So… how is the Spanish coming along… hopefully it's going well!!  Good luck with it!!  :-)  You are so sweet… I'm so glad that you really like my first fanfic ToS… and now you are reading this one… AWESOME!!  I have some other vampire stories too, if you're interested (they are also d/g).  Anyhow, I hope you liked this newest installment… please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Hey Katie!!  I'm so happy that this story is one of your favorites…  :-)  What do you think of this chapter… and any new guesses as to what will happen in the future??  I hope you like where my story is going… only time will tell… so please continue to read and of course review!!

**_Nelie_** ~ You are too sweet… thanks for your compliments…  Yes, I love working with Draco as a character… he is fun to write indeed!!  Though sometimes he can be difficult to keep in character, but I do my best.  :-)  Well, I hope you liked this most recent chapter!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_A Swedish girl_** ~ You are too funny!  I hope you liked this last chapter… it's getting darker bit by bit… I hope you are enjoying it and I hope you like what I have in store!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_easily_****_ amused child_** ~ Brit!!  Yes… I'm a fellow singer… lalalala!!  :-)  You are too funny… I hope you like what I've chosen to have happen in the end… after reading this chapter… any new guesses???  :-)  Regardless, I hope you liked this chapter… continue to read and review!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey sweets!!  Yep… the dark clouds are a-coming… and it'll be storming come chapter 15!!  Best to have an umbrella, a heavy coat, and boots when you read that chapter…  LOL!  Well, I hope you liked this chapter… keep on reading and reviewing!  :-)

**_angelpuss15_** ~ Kayleigh… I'm glad you like where my story is going so far… I hope you still like it after all is said and done!!  Any ideas as to what will happen after reading this chapter?  It's only going to get darker… chapters 15 and 16 are the darkest… well, for me and this story anyway!  Heehee!!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Ashii_****_ Black_** ~ Ashii… yay!  You're back!!  How's my favorite reviewer?!?!  LOL!  And I love the song… hilarious!!  :-)  Yep… you were 100% correct about the Harry-Pansy team… after reading this newest installment, any new ideas as to what will happen in the future chaps??  I hope you like it in the end… but it probably won't be dark enough for your tastes… but I'm trying… :-)  Ok… now that ending of yours made me laugh!  My stomach is still hurting from the laughter!!  I especially loved the 'Hare-bear' bit with Lucius… how hysterical is that?!?!  LOL!!  Hmmm… very interesting guesses indeed… I will tell you though that there won't be any serious sex until the end… yeah, sorry about that… but that's how this story is going… *grins sheepishly*  I hope that's not too disappointing… eeeek!  As for your guesses… you got one totally correct and three partially correct (if I'm not mistaken)… but I'm not going to tell you as to which ones only because I don't want to spoil the story!!  Some of your guesses will become more apparent over the next chapter(s) though… so you'll see what I mean by 'partial' and such!!  :-)  Anyway, as always… I loved your review… how could I not?!?!  :-)  Please keep on reading… and keep those awesome reviews coming!!  I love them!!  Take care, sweetie!!

**_Caffeine_** ~ First let me say thanks for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!!!  And I'm thrilled that you like this story so much… hope you liked this last chapter!!  :-)  Yeah… I love the d/g-ship… my absolute fave!  And music is a passion of mine too… especially the piano (been playing since I was 5… so, for a loooong time!!).  It just so happens that I do have other stories posted on ff.net!!  I have another chapter fic (d/g of course) that is completed entitled 'Threads of Silver' and I have grouping a one-shot vampire stories (2 so far… but I'm currently working on the third… and again, all d/g) that go together… they are also posted separately… but if you read them, I recommend reading the grouping!  Heehee!!  Well, please keep on reading and reviewing this story!!  :-)

**_Betty_** ~ Aww… you are too sweet!  *smiles*  Well… I hope that you liked this most recent chapter as much as my earlier ones… and please read my other stories, if you get the chance… I'd love to know what you think!  In the meantime, please continue to read and review this story!!  :-)

A special thanks is extended to SickGirl42, Caffeine, and da-lil-one114 for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you all*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	15. Ch14 Delusions and Confrontations

**A/N:**  **_Greeny_** (Rachel)… my darling beta-reader… again, I extend my thanks for all your help and continuous support with this fluffy little fic!!  Anyhow, here is chapter 14… a bit darker than the last chap, but not as dark as the next one will be (by my standards anyway…).  Again, you'll notice that the fluffiness here is at a minimum for me and you'll find that starting next chap it's _practically_ non-existent until the near the end of this story.  So, now I hope that you all enjoy my newest chapter… sadly, this story is nearing its end.  So, I'll have to start thinking about what chapter fic to post next!!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 14:  Delusions and Confrontations**

Draco sat alone in his private room… the time was passing by so very slowly that he was unable to stand it any longer.  At that, he stood up and began to wildly pace back and forth.

The blond Slytherin was looking forward to another music lesson with Ginny, but his mind was also occupied with the horrid thoughts of the fast approaching summer.  He knew that his initiation into the Death-Eaters circle was getting closer and closer… it caused his stomach to be in a constant state of nausea.

Draco knew that he did not want to be a Death-Eater… he had even told his father so, not that he listened or accepted it.  And he had secretly promised to himself that he would not join… for his Ginny, though she did not know his intentions in that regard… and his secret promise meant more to him than anything else… for she was everything to him…  He did not want to disappoint her by revealing the inevitable truth nor did he want to do something against his own will… but he also did not want to place her in anymore danger.  What happened to him did not matter anymore… so long as she was safe.

The tinkling sound of chimes echoed throughout his room… midnight!  It was time for him to go to his Ginny.

Draco quietly exited his private rooms and entered the dungeon corridors.  He began to briskly walk through the halls towards the stairs… suddenly, he felt a cool hand grasp his own.  The silvery-blond rolled his eyes.  Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want, Pansy?" he spat.

The girl blushed and fluttered her eyelashes, "Really, Draco… I think you know _exactly what I want."_

Draco wrenched his hand free from the Slytherin girl's causing her eyes to tear slightly.  "Parkinson… I've told you at least a million times to leave me alone.  Don't you get it?  I don't want to be with you… not ever!  Not in any way!  I'm disgusted that we have to share the same air!  You really are mental, you know that?"

Pansy's eyes flashed wildly.  _Mental am I… I'll show you mental if you're not careful!_

"Hmph…" Draco muttered and began walking away.  Pansy just seemed to stand there totally dumbfounded.

The blond boy continued his journey through the twisting halls of Hogwarts… thoughts of Pansy Parkinson far from his mind.  Finally, he came upon the corridor leading to the only place he knew peace…  He heaved a sigh of relief as he gazed down the dark hallway.  As he walked, he glanced at his appearance in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Just then, he stopped and shut his eyes.  Draco knew that someone was following him and he was fairly sure as to who it was.  At that, he turned around and found himself face-to-face yet again with Pansy Parkinson.  _Why doesn't she just get it?_

"Parkinson, you really need to get a life…"

"The things you say…"

Draco glared at the blond girl causing her to shiver… he smirked at his small triumph in frightening her.  "Now… if you don't leave me alone… I'll show you a _new_ meaning in the name of Malfoy…"

Pansy recoiled at Draco's words, but she did not run away.

Draco moved closer to the girl, "I'm serious, Parkinson.  I don't think you realize just how serious I am… _you_… are not worth my time… _you_… are not worth anything…"

Tears were now welling in Pansy's eyes, "But I… I…" she stammered.  "We are meant for each other…"

Draco shook his head, "No… we are not."

"But your fa-…" Pansy suddenly covered her mouth with her hands.

Draco tilted his head in thought and then his expression turned angry… all of his curiosities concerning his father's informant had been realized… and what was worse was that his suspicions were correct.  "_You_ are the one speaking with my father, aren't you!?"

Pansy dropped her hands from her mouth and her eyes widened with fear and her lips began to tremble.

Draco grabbed her arms just then and began to shake her quite violently, "You are his informant!  I _know_ that you are!  What has he promised you!!??"

Pansy began to sob, "Yes… I've been telling him about you…"

"And what have you been telling him exactly!?"

"Animagus class… your Gryffindor _whore_!!"

"You leave _her out of it or I will personally see that you face the wrath of You-Know-Who!!!"_

Pansy let out a frantic wail.

"What has he promised you in return for this information!?  Answer me!" he roared.

"You!  He promised me you!"

At that, Draco released the girl.  She fell to her knees… gasping for air between sobs.

"Get out of my sight!" Draco hissed.

Pansy looked up into Draco's angry face… she felt her heart flutter and she immediately got up and ran away.

***

Draco walked over to the piano room door and slowly pushed it open.

"Get off me, you git!!" came a young girl's voice.  _Ginny?_

When Draco entered the room he was utterly horrified.  There, right before his eyes, was none other than Harry Potter groping and kissing his Ginny.  The silvery-blond felt his breath catch in his throat… he felt as though he would never be able to breathe again.  His heart ached… the woman he loved was with another man!

"Draco… help!" Ginny shrieked.

Draco shook his head and blinked his eyes.  Ginny was _not_ willingly with another man… was not with Harry Potter… she was actually being _harassed by the scar-headed prat!  Immediately, Draco pounced on the dark-haired boy… he grabbed him by the collar of his robes and shoved him, hard, onto the floor._

"She said to leave her alone!!  So, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco shouted.

"Me?  What about you?"  Harry stared up into Draco's steely-gray eyes.  "What kind of spell do you have on her?  She doesn't belong with you… she belongs with me!"

"Harry!!!" Ginny shouted.  "I'll choose who I want to be with for myself thank you!"

Draco smirked.

"And I do _not choose you!  You missed your chance years ago… have you really been so wrapped up in yourself that you didn't even realize that my infatuation for you ended during my fourth year?"_

"Ginny… I…" Harry stuttered.

"Save it, Harry!  I've been dropping hints to you that I'm not interested all year long and you haven't let up one bit!  And over the holidays… _everyone had figured out that I liked someone… and that that someone was _not_ you!!!  I've tried subtlety in order to save your pride and feelings and it looks like I actually need to be blunt!!  So how's this for blunt… you are despicable and I never want to speak to you again!"_

Harry just sat there on the floor like a fool while he hung his head in shame… he was speechless.

Ginny ran over to Draco and he hugged her tightly, "You all right?" he asked while running his fingers through her fiery hair.

The red-haired girl looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Yes… now that I'm with you."

Draco gently kissed the tip of her nose.

Harry felt so foolish.  Deep down he knew that Ginny was lost from him… and it was obvious to him that she cared very much for his arch-nemesis… just as it was obvious that day in Hogsmeade when he first saw them together.  And to make matters worse… it was even obvious that Malfoy cared very deeply for her in return.  He cursed at himself under his breath, "You're a damn idiot…"  

Finally, the messy-haired boy stood up and made his way to leave the room.  Before leaving, however, he turned towards the happy couple, "I won't tell Ron… just wanted you to know that… hope you two are happy together."  His voice resonated with defeat and he smiled weakly.  "And I'm sorry… for everything…"

Ginny smiled warmly at Harry's words, "Thanks Harry… and I'll tell him when the time is right… and I'm sorry too."  Draco held her closer to his body as she spoke.

At her words, a genuine grin spread across Harry's lips, though his heart was aching.  He then turned his gaze towards Draco, "I can see that she likes you… take care of her…"

The blond Slytherin looked down at Ginny, "I promise you… on my life…"

A single tear dripped from Harry's left eye and slid down his cheek.  He casually tried to wipe it away, "Good," he replied and then left.

***

"_Mental… he says…  I'll show __him mental… capable of showing me a __new meaning to the name _Malfoy_, eh?  What about a __new meaning for the name _Parkinson_… hmph…" Pansy muttered to herself… her eyes flashing insanity._

~~~

The blond girl had locked herself away in one of the many secret rooms in the Slytherin dungeons and had been there for quite some time… mulling over the earlier incidents of the night.  The girl was mortified and angry… and thoughts began racing through her mind.  After several minutes, she had a small cauldron set up on a bench-top and before she knew it, its contents were boiling and brewing.

~~~

"So glad… so very glad that I created this…" Pansy muttered to herself… the mania dripping off her tongue with every word.  "So glad I paid attention in class…"

She then added a dash of fireweed causing a small burst of fire to erupt from the cauldron.  She laughed, "The final ingredient… and it will be done!  I knew that I was right to come up with a backup plan… no one would ever suspect!  I'm a genius!!"

The girl slowly stirred the contents within the cauldron and once she was satisfied, she ever so carefully poured the orange liquid into a special container.  She let out another maniacal laugh and ran out of the cold, damp room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gotta love Pansy, eh?  NOT!!  And what are your thoughts regarding Harry now?  Anymore new guesses as to what will be happening in this story's near future???  :-)

And now, of course I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed my story so far.  Your comments and feedback are so wonderful!  Thanks so very much to you all!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey sweets… well, as you can see, things are going to start getting interesting… obviously Pansy is the mental one here!!  LOL!  What did you think of this chap?  I hope you liked it… and I'm fairly excited to find out people's reactions to the next one!  :-)  Anyhow, please continue to read and review!!

**_SicDreamsInc_** ~ My darling Kerri!!  Your comments and compliments are the sweetest!  Thank you so very much!!  I do try very hard to keep things as realistic as possible… though in some instances, that can't be done… but you know what I mean!  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad that you liked my portrayal of Blaise in this story… in looking back, I sort of wish that I had made him a more central character, but it just didn't happen… ah well…  Perhaps in another story down the road…  Anyhow, I hope that you liked this newest chap… yep, things are getting darker and I think that the next chapter is the crux of the darkness, well maybe some in chap 16 too.  :-)  Anyway… hope you liked it!  Keep on reading and reviewing!  Love ya, girl!

**_SickGirl42_** ~ Mon amie romantique… comment ça va?  Moi… c'est bien!  Anyway… glad to hear that Spanish is going well… a good friend of mine is fluent, but I don't understand anything in Spanish besides 1 – 10, hello and goodbye!!  LOL!  I'll just stick to French!!  I'm thrilled that you are liking this story so much… I'm rather fond of it myself and I'm surprised that it's getting the recognition that it is… but in a good way.  So, what're your thoughts on Harry and Pansy now… any guesses as to what will happen next?  Ohh… I also loved your reviews for my vampire stories… I do plan on posting the third one soon (it's been on hold for a bit due to this story and another one I'm playing around with…), but it'll be coming, along with many others!!  Well, please continue to read and review!!

**_Crazi_********_River_** ~ Hmmm… changed the name to Lil'River I see…  :-)  Anyway, glad you liked the last chap… hope you liked this one too… sorry that the d/g interactions are at an all time low right now… but I'm getting into the darker stuff and things won't be fluffy-happy until near the end… please forgive me!!  :-)  In the meantime, keep on reading and of course reviewing!

**_Greeny_** ~ Rachel my sweet!!  Your alternate ending was hilarious… how very 'Star Wars' of you!!  Heehee!!!  I totally imagined Voldemort sounding like Darth Vader when he told Luke, in Cloud City, that he was indeed his father!!!  I could not stop laughing!!  Anyway, again I'm glad you liked the final version of last chap… I thought I had made changes… but if you couldn't find them, then I probably just left it *shrugs*  Anyway, I'm fairly certain I made changes in this newest chap though… so, see if you can find them!!  Thanks for all your support… I'll be e-mailing you soon!  Love ya, girl!!

**_AnniBug_** ~ Ann!!  Oh yes… Draco is quite the narcissist isn't he… hmmm… kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it…  Anyway, I'm glad you like my music theme… it's turning out better than I thought it would… and Pansy… yeah, she's just plain insane (didn't really mean for that to rhyme).  Just you wait until the next chapter… things are about to get really really interesting!!  :-)  Continue to read and review!!

**_Nelie_** ~ I suppose last chap was short… but this one is a tad bit shorter… sorry about that… but that's unfortunately how these chapters are turning out.  Regardless, I hope that you like my newest chapter and that you continue to read my story.  Yeah, I agree with you there regarding Harry and Hermione… not a big fan of them either… I can sometimes tolerate it if the story is really good… but I just really think that Hermione should end up with Ron and that Harry should get no one… yep, no one.  I'll always pull for a Draco/Ginny romance, even if JKR doesn't end up doing it… ah well.  Anyway, please continue to read and review!!

**_:)_** ~ Oh I will… hope you still like it!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_A Swedish girl_** ~ You are so sweet… glad you liked the last chap… how 'bout this one??  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_G. Zan_** ~ Firstly, let me thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm very honored!!  Oh yes… D/G FOREVER!!!  It saddens me though that JKR probably won't follow through with that ship… but I'll secret hope for it anyway!!  :-)  Thanks for all your compliments concerning character portrayal… it's nice to know that people like how I'm handling the characters in my story.  Hey… I played flute for several years too… AND I played in my school band way back in the day!  Piano was always my favorite though… but I do remember the good ol' days of flute!!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Rachel… my faithful follower from the beginning!!  Hmmm… death in this fic… well, I so want to tell, but I can't!!  I don't want to ruin it!!  I have written about death before, however… check out my other chapter fic ToS, if you're interested.  Yeh, Pansy is just a crazy freaky girl… and now that you've read this chap… what're your thoughts???  And how about Harry??  Anyway, I hope that you liked my newest chapter… keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_angelpuss15_** ~ Kayleigh (I so love your name)… I'm glad you liked the last chapter… I just hope that you like this one too… any guesses as to what will happen next?  Continue to read and review!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Don't sweat it sweetie… I know that you'll eventually review!!  :-)  I'm so glad you liked the last two chapters… so what're your thoughts on my newest one?  I'm really excited for chapter 15 though… it'll definitely be interesting to see what people think of that one!!  Well, keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ Ah… it's ok… I'm just banking on the fact that the other students are too afraid to say anything directly to Ron about Ginny and Draco… and Harry is too egotistical to say anything just yet… and well, Ron is sort of oblivious to everything so as a result, he's clueless.  We'll call it a slight suspension of disbelief in a very unconventional way.  :-)  Anyway, glad you still like my story… hope you liked my newest installment!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Natalia_****_ Malfoy_** ~ Heehee… your alternate ending is hysterical too!  I love these alternate endings that you reviewers are conjuring up… they are sooo funny!  I love it!  Anyway, I'm glad you are liking my story… it's definitely gotten much much more recognition than I thought it would… so that's been a wonderful surprise.  :-)  I hope you liked this newest chap… any new thoughts on what'll happen next?  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Katie, my dear!  Gotta love Pansy and Harry… what did you think of their display in this chap?  Just wait until the next one… but I won't say anymore than that!!  :-)  So… overall, I hope you liked this newest post… Pansy's getting a bit mental, don't you think??  LOL!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_evieteen_** ~ Oh sweets… it's ok… I know that you are one of my faithful reviewers!!  I'm glad that I'm really instill a hatred towards Pansy… that's exactly what I was hoping for… YAY!  And you are the best… I do love writing Draco… he's quite a challenge actually.  Sometimes you totally want to make him an ass and at other times you want to make him super sappy romantic… so it's a challenge to maintain an even-keeled balance of sorts.  Anyhow… what did you think of this chapter?  I hope you liked it as much as my other ones!!  In the meantime… continue to read and of course review!!

**_Saranha_****_ de Angelo_** ~ Well… now that you've hopefully read it… what did you think of how I wrote out the Harry/Pansy plan?  Of course it backfired… it had too… but did you like it?  I hope so!!  And now… Pansy is going really nutty… just you wait and see!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked everything else in this chapter too…  Thanks for all the compliments… so sweet!!  :-)  Please keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Ashii_****_ Black_** ~ Heehee… I've totally swayed you to the side of all that's sickly sweet!!  Hahaha!!  It's quite funny actually, because though you may not believe it, I do have a very very dark sense of humor and I do like stories (movies, books, whatever) that end in dark, disturbing and unresolved ways… just not all of the time.  You'd actually be very very surprised!!  In fact, I'm considered to be the strange one in my family because of it!!  Heehee!!!  Anyway… another hysterical alternate ending… I just love your alternate endings!!!  How could I not???  :-)  Oooh… more song… YAY!!  I love it… I love it!!! *smiles broadly*  Now I must totally congratulate you for not dry-heaving or puking during my last chapter… wonder if you were able to hold it all down for this latest installment… hmmm… I'm sure you'll let me know!!  Anyway… onto your analysis… concerning Harry:  a little too out there for this story (though some of your ideas are pretty cool), though I hope you like what I do with him in the end; concerning Pansy:  Hmmm… excellent guesses there, my friend… excellent… you've mostly got it right!!  But there's still more!!; concerning Dumbledore:  he's just sort of there…; concerning Blaise:  we think along the same lines; concerning Voldemort:  I don't go into the detail like I did in ToS, but it's alluded to; concerning Lucius:  again, we think alike; concerning Ginny:  hmmm… partially right… though a stretch, you'll see what I mean later on; concerning Draco:  well, he will get upset… but not for the reasons you think… you'll see!!  As for the sex… yep, that's a-coming, but not until later on!!  Anyway… your review… yet again… was totally awesome!!  They truly are my favorites!!  Well, until next time my dear!!  Keep a-reading and a-reviewing!!

**_Caffeine_** ~ Oooh… hope you had fun in Jersey!!  And I'm glad you're still a-liking my story!  Heehee!!  Hope you liked this newest chap as well!!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_Elizabeth Turner_** ~ You're hilarious!!  Sorry to say… there will be no Harry/Pansy and no slash… hope that's all right with you!  LOL!!  Anyway… I'm glad you are enjoying my story thus far… and I hope you liked my newest chapter as much as the previous ones!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_ash44_** ~ Hmmm… very interesting guesses indeed!!  And now you know that you were right!!  Well, about the Harry/Pansy plan… now what do you think will be happening next??  Any guesses??  Hope you liked this latest chap… keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

A special thanks is extended to G. Zan and callista-bella for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you both*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	16. Ch15 A Tragic Happenstance

**A/N:**  Firstly, for all you Americans out there… I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!!!  And again… let me extend my thanks to **_Greeny_** (Rachel)… my darling beta-reader… Well, this chapter and the next are the darkest that this story will get (then it's back to fluffy goodness again… yep, I'm a sap)!!  Anyway, you all are now about to learn just what Pansy was brewing in the dungeons as well as what she intends to use it for!!!  I hope you all like it and such…  So without further delay… here is chapter 15.  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 15:  A Tragic Happenstance**

Draco just gazed deeply into Ginny's eyes, "I want to play another song for you… I just thought of it."

Ginny smiled, "I'd love to hear it… please, play…"

Draco first kissed Ginny on the tip of her nose and then smirked as he made his way to sit down in front of the piano… placing his hand on the black and white keys.  Slowly, almost timidly, he pressed down… and a music unlike anything Ginny had ever heard began to pour out of the instrument… out of Draco's soul.  She was touched and could not help but go over to him.

Draco's eyes were closed… tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  Ginny could feel her heart swelling inside her chest.  She loved him so very much and she was certain that he felt the same way… but he still had not spoken the words, 'I love you…'  She longed to hear him say those words… but being a traditionalist in the ways of romance, she wanted him to say it first… though she found it becoming more and more difficult to hold back.

Draco continued to play… the music flowing throughout the small room.  Ginny caressed his neck and then knelt down behind him.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly… her own salty tears causing the back of his shirt to become wet.

The music was rich and gorgeous… thick with dark, melancholy sound.  It penetrated Ginny's soul to its very core.  Her breathing became labored and she gasped.  Draco too was panting from the intensity of the moment.

Suddenly, the door to the room was flung open… there in the doorway stood Pansy Parkinson.

Draco stopped playing.  He and Ginny both stood up and just stared at the Slytherin girl.

"Parkinson…" Draco whispered almost inaudibly.

Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes… her fear was evident.

Draco heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, "How many…"

"Shut up, Draco!!" Pansy shrieked.  "I _know what you think of me… I _get_ the point… and I see _no_ other choice now…"_

"What?"

Ginny's eyes widened with terror.

"I've nearly done my share… and soon it will be your turn to do yours…"

"I don't understand."

"You _will in a moment…" she quickly took out her special container holding the contents of the orange liquid she had earlier concocted in the Slytherin dungeons._

Pansy lunged for Ginny, but Draco blocked her… protecting the only thing he ever loved… and the orange liquid splattered all over his flawless face.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrraaaahhhh!!!" Draco screamed.  He clutched the left side of his face and immediately fell to his knees.

"_That was meant for Ginny!" Pansy shouted.  "But I suppose this will work too… if __I can't have you… then __no one can!!" she smiled evilly at the sight before her._

A putrid smoke was rising off of Draco's sizzling flesh.  Ginny let out a blood curdling scream and was immediately crouching down at Draco's side.

"Aqua Purgo!" Ginny shrieked… within seconds Draco's screaming ceased, but he continued to clutch his face.

Pansy stood there smiling, "For who could _ever_ love a monster…" she whispered, insane amusement dripping from her mouth, and then she ran away.

Pansy's words echoed in Draco's ears as Ginny hoisted him up and began rushing him towards the Hospital Wing.

"Please, Draco… we must hurry!"

Draco groaned from the pain he was feeling on his face… he clutched at it desperately… fearful of what the Slytherin girl had done to him.  _Oh gods, what has she done?_

Ginny raced along the corridors… dragging her Draco ever closer to the Hospital Wing.  She did not dare ask Draco if she could look at the damage that Pansy had inflicted on him… he seemed so distraught and in such pain.  His moans caused a wave of nausea to consume her.

"We're nearly there… hold on…" Ginny replied nervously.

Finally, they both arrived at the Hospital Wing.  Madame Pomfrey ran towards them in a great hurry when she saw that Draco was clutching at his face.

"What happened?" the mediwitch asked.

Ginny frowned, "I'm not sure… he was burned or something… an orange liquid burned him, I think…"

Madame Pomfrey gasped, "The Water of Fire potion… it must be…" she whispered half to herself and then grimaced.  "We must get him looked at immediately."

"Is there anything I can do?" Ginny asked.

"No, my dear… I'm afraid not… I must tend to him now… you can come back later on."

Ginny nodded reluctantly and left Draco in the hands of the mediwitch.

Madame Pomfrey led Draco into one of the examination rooms, "Here, let me have a look there then."

Draco scowled, "No…" his hands still clutched at the left side of his face.

"Dear, I can't help you if I can't see the injury."

Draco heaved a sigh… his face still burned, however the pain was now tolerable… but he feared what the mediwitch had to say about the damage inflicted upon him.  An uneasy feeling settled deep in the pit of his stomach.  Finally, the silvery-blond removed his hands… he found it very difficult to open his left eye and his vision seemed somewhat blurred… however he could see perfectly out of his right eye.

Madame Pomfrey let out a small shriek, "Oh dear, oh dear…"

Draco's stomach felt as though thousands of little butterflies were flying about… and he suddenly thought he was going to be sick.

"I see you've had the purification spell performed on your injury… that is most fortunate… it would have been much worse if it hadn't been used."

"Well… can you cure me?" Draco inquired… arrogance resounding in his voice.

The mediwitch closed her eyes… "It _might_ take some time to heal… that is, if it _can_ heal."

"_What did you say?  Did I __hear you correctly?  I thought that you could cure… well, anything!!!"_

"This Water of Fire potion is tricky business… very difficult to cure… nearly impossible actually… I…"

Draco interrupted her, "What _exactly did it do to me?!" he roared._

The mediwitch handed him a mirror.

Draco's heart sank… for in the mirror he saw the most hideous sight… on one side, a flawless beautiful face… on the other side, a scarred and wrinkled face… a face that had been burned to the point of disfiguration… a disfiguration that could not be cured… and his perfect eyesight in his left eye gone forever.

Draco dropped the mirror… it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces.  A single tear fell from his injured eye.  _I am a monster… now I will never know love… she'll never love me now…_

"Come come, Mr. Malfoy… we must start your treatment… there _is a chance that I can mend you…"_

Draco smiled weakly and nodded.

***

The next morning, Draco awoke early.  The left side of his face was wrapped up in bandages that had been doused with a special potion that was used to heal wounds inflicted by the Water of Fire potion.  He immediately jumped out of his hospital bed and ran to Madame Pomfrey's office.

"Madame Pomfrey… am I healed?  Am I?" the blond Slytherin was hopeful… the fates just had to smile upon him.  After all, he was Draco Malfoy.

"Now, now… let's do this properly."

The mediwitch led Draco into one of the examination rooms and carefully removed the bandages.  She smiled at the blond boy… her eyes shining brightly.

"Well?" Draco asked.  "How do I look?" he smirked.  He was happy that his vision in his left eye had returned to normal… a good sign indeed.

Madame Pomfrey just shook her head.

Draco's bright mood suddenly turned dark… ominously dark.  He brought his hands up to his face… one side felt normal… the other…

"No!!!" Draco shouted.

"You can wear a mask, Mr. Malfoy… they can be quite fashionable actually."  She desperately tried to comfort the Slytherin in his time of despair.

Draco stared at the mediwitch in sheer horror.  _A mask… forever concealing the abomination I have become!_

"Dissimulo Persona…" the mediwitch incanted.  Suddenly, a black mask appeared… floating in midair.  She gestured for Draco to take it.

The horrified boy grabbed the mask and placed it on his face… it totally concealed the injuries on the left side of his face save for his left eye, while his flawless right side shown through for all to see.  His heart ached and his stomach hurt.

"You've been through a lot, Mr. Malfoy… you need to rest for now… then you can be on your way," she replied in a soothing tone.  She touched Draco's shoulder, but he moved away.  The mediwitch sighed.  "Please, sleep for a while…"

Draco walked out of the examination room and laid down on one of the hospital beds and drifted off into a disturbing and restless sleep.

***

Ginny ran into the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Weasley… the patient I believe you are here to visit is currently sleeping… but it should be all right for you to visit with him.  He'll be awake soon, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," Ginny smiled.

The red-haired girl quietly entered the area in which Draco was sleeping.  She arched an eyebrow as she moved closer to him… there was something hiding half of his face.  _Is he wearing a mask?_

The girl stood there for several minutes just gazing upon his sleeping form.  She bit her lip and dared to move her hand to touch his mask… just as she mustered up her courage and was about to remove it, Draco's eyes fluttered open.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist causing her to gasp and wince from the pain due to his grip.

"Don't… you have no idea as to what that would do…"

"But Draco… I…"

"I don't _ever _want to see you again… you hear me… not ever!"

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes, "What?  I don't understand…"

"There's nothing to understand… get it through that thick head of yours, Weasley… I don't want to be with you ever… get out of my sight!" he roared.

The tears spilled forth from Ginny's eyes and she began to shake with silent sobs.

Draco's heart was searing with pain… but he needed to push her away… how could she ever love him now… now that he was a monster… her rejection would just be more than he could handle.  It would destroy him.  _Is this punishment for my past… for my destiny?_

At that moment, Draco thought the words, 'Formam Amoveo!' and he transformed into the red-tailed hawk.  He let out a piercing cry and flew out of the Hospital Wing and into the corridors of Hogwarts… leaving his Ginny to cry all alone while sitting on his now empty bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

So now you all know Pansy's intentions and such… evil wench!!  And I'm sorry for the teeny tiny cliffhanger ending… I'll try to post the next chapter soon!!  :-)

And now, I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed my story so far.  I appreciate all of your comments and feedback… they are so wonderful and encouraging!  Thanks so very much to you all!!

**_Greeny_** ~ Hey there Rachel, my darling dear!  Hmmm… perhaps you are right… maybe there weren't any changes in that last chap… *shrugs*  Though I'm almost certain that I made some in this one (I made my changes a long while ago… so I've forgotten where some of them are… heehee!).  Regardless, I'm glad that you liked the final version of my last chap… now I hope you like this final version… not a whole lot of mushiness here though!!!  Soon enough though, right??  :-)  Anyway… please keep your reviews coming since I always love to hear what you have to say!!  I'll talk to you soon, sweetie!

**_SicDreamsInc_** ~ Kerri my sweet!!  So… what are your thoughts on Pansy now??  I'm very interested in learning what people think of how I developed her character… she's a bit over the top… but I like her that way in this story.  I'm glad that you still like my Draco… he's in for some rough times now… so is Ginny, but in a different sort of way.  I hope you liked this newest installment…  Please continue to read and review!!  Love ya, girl!

**_ash44_** ~ Well… now you know what Pansy was brewing… and I hope you like my idea… it was necessary for the tragic events that have happened in this chap as well as for what happens in the next!!  I hope you liked this chapter!!!  Continue to read and review!!  :-)

**_SickGirl42_** ~ Ah, c'est mon amie romantique… comment ça va ma chère?  Merci pour les mots doux… tu es très aimiable!!  Anyway… let me switch from 'french' mode to 'english' mode…  :-)  I'm glad that you liked my last chapter… Harry did sort of redeem himself didn't he… and now Pansy… well, she's just plain evil and mad!!  Now, I hope you like what I did with her and that potion in this chap… eeeek!!  And I also hope you can forgive me for what happened to Draco!!!  Eeeek!!  Now, I want you to know that I'm sorry that I haven't updated the vampire stories as of yet… again, don't worry… I plan on it!!!  I **_WILL_** eventually get to it!!  In the meantime, please continue to read and review this story!

**_AnniBug_** ~ Ann!!  Yeh, Pansy is wickedly evil!!  And she only got worse in this chap!!  I'm so super glad that you like this story… and I hope that you continue to like it… sadly, this story is nearing its end! *sob*  I'll be talking to you soon… and please keep those 'Letters to Ginny' installments a-coming… I love that story of yours so very much!!  Hugs, sweetie!!

**_Lil'River_** ~ Hey girl!  Glad you liked last chap… hope you liked this one!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_:)_** ~ YOU ARE MY 200TH REVIEWER!!!  Yeh, I hate my Pansy too… she's annoyingly evil, don't you think?  Anyway, hope you liked this newest chap as much as the other ones!  Continue reading and reviewing!

**_angelpuss15_** ~ Kayleigh, my dear!!  I'm so very happy that you liked the last chap… now what are your thoughts on this most recent one… now that you know Pansy's intentions and such!!!  I hope you can forgive me for what I had happen to Draco… it really was necessary for my story!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Sorry about that cliffie last chap… hopefully this one wasn't nearly as bad!!  And what do you think of Pansy's actions now???  She's pretty scary…  Hope you like this chapter!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!  :-)

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ Hmmm… not polyjuice… hope you like what I did with that little scenario… and I hope you liked my newest chap!!  Continue reading and reviewing!!

**_Nelie_** ~ Yeh… I see your point concerning Harry, but the dark side in me just doesn't feel that should be the way… yeh, a bit morbid I suppose, but that's me… though your thoughts regarding him are nice and happy…  :-)  As a hint… you will be happy with my ending to this story then!!!  Heehee!!!  Anyway…  :-)  Glad you liked the last chap… how was this one??  Eeeek!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_A Swedish girl_** ~ Glad you liked… hopefully you liked this one too!  Continue to read and review!

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Rachel… my faithful reader/reviewer from the beginning!!!  Well, I most certainly kept Pansy in manic mode!!  HAHA!!  And now… you'll have to forgive me for Draco's circumstances… but I did forewarn that this story was loosely based on 'Phantom of the Opera'!!  Anyway, I hope you like what I did with this chapter… only one more to go… and an epilogue!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Saranha_****_ de Angelo_** ~ Well… I didn't bring Lucius back into the picture really (though things with him will get explained eventually)… but I did get more into crazy!Pansy… I hope you like what I did with her and that potion she was brewing!!  Pretty nasty, eh?  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Black-Dragon2005_** ~ YAY!!  Another musician!!  Your compliments are the sweetest and I'm glad you like the story so far… hope you continue to like it!!  Continue to read and of course review!!

**_RaeJenINC_** ~ Well, I'm sorry that I lost you… that makes me sad… I'm just writing the story as I see fit… I know that not everyone is going to like it, but I'm fine with that… because I don't like everything that everyone else always writes either.  I will have you know, however, that Harry still isn't _entirely_ over his jealousy (though mostly)…  :-)  So, hopefully, you'll like that if you continue to read (but it won't appear until next chap… sorry about that).  Though yes… that one scene in my last chap was on the fluffy side, to say the very least… but I tend to write that way!!  :-)  As for my comments at the end of my chapters… I don't know why people get bothered by those sorts of things… because it's just my personality coming out a little outside of my story and since I put most of those sorts of things at the end, I figure that people can just skip them if they really aren't interested… you can't penalize someone for their personality, etc.  Criticism is meant for the story not the author's notes.  And I'm sorry if I sound a little defensive regarding the 'author's notes'… but it's difficult to take criticism for such things… though I do heed and take seriously your other criticisms… thanks for reading so far and I hope that I haven't totally lost you… I hope that you will continue to read and review!!  And I hope that I didn't sound to 'bashy' because that wasn't my intent at all… I welcome constructive criticism if it's just that… constructive (but only on the story).  :-)  Take care, sweetheart!!

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Katie!  Thanks for the compliments!!  Well, it sure wasn't polyjuice that Pansy was brewing now was it… it was worse (well, in my opinion anyway… lol!).  And Harry has pretty much laid off, though he will have another moment of jealousy seep through next chap… but Ginny puts him in his place.  Now I just hope that you can forgive me for what I had happen to Draco… alas, it was necessary… but as you know… I'm a sucker for sappy, romantic endings… so hold tight… it'll just take a little bit!!!  Anyway, I hope that you liked this chap as much as my last one!!  Continue reading and reviewing!!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey there sweetie!!  Yep, very safe to say that Pansy's fallen over the edge and into the deep end!!  LOL!  HAHAHA!!!  And I know exactly the commercial that you're referring to… HAHAHA!!!  There wasn't a whole lot of, if any, music in this chap either… but it will return in the next one for sure… and I hope that you like it.  :-)  And yes, the fluff is at an all time low right now… but don't worry… it will return… that I can definitely promise you!!  So, what did you think of this chap?  I hope you liked it!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Caffeine_** ~ You are hilarious!!!  And thanks for the compliments…  And I totally agree, Pansy is sort of the mad-scientist type!!  Funny, because I myself am a scientist as my job!!  LOL!!  So now… hope you like my newest chap… and I hope you can forgive me for what I had happen to Draco… eeeek!  Please continue to read and review!!

**_LadyBrannon_** ~ Hey there sweetheart!  I'm so glad that you are reviewing!!!  Your compliments are wonderful and make me smile… thanks so very very much!!  I only hope that you continue to like my story up to its end!!  As you will see, I have a few interesting things up my sleeve (or at least I think so… lol).  Anyway, I shall talk to you soon!  And in the meantime, continue reading and reviewing!!  Many hugs to you!!

**_Stella7_** ~ Hey there!!  You know, if reference to your 'strawberry' comment… I don't know why that is, but for some reason it fits!!  LOL!!  But I personally find strawberries very sensual and they are my favorite fruit!!  HAHA!!  And don't worry… you'll find your Draco!!  :-)  AND… now you know that Pansy was not brewing polyjuice… but something worse!  I hope you can forgive me for what I had happen to Draco… but don't worry… I'm such a sap… so all will be well in the end… it's always darkest before the dawn!!  :-)  Anyway, hope you liked my newest installment… continue reading and reviewing!!

A special thanks is extended to LadyBrannon for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	17. Ch16 Overcoming Obstacles

**A/N:**  First off, I'd like to say thanks yet again to the fabulous **_Greeny_ (Rachel)… my darling beta-reader.  Well, this is the final chapter of this story!  I cannot believe that it's over!!  *sobs violently in the corner*  Anyway, I hope you all like it and such and thanks for sticking with me through this somewhat of a rollercoaster ride of a story.  So without further delay… here is chapter 16.  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!**

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Chapter 16:  Overcoming Obstacles**

It had been several days since Ginny had seen Draco… He was never at the Slytherin table during meal times and it was rumoured that he was not showing up to classes either.  Despite everything, every single night she went to their secret piano room… hoping with all her heart that he would end up there… sweeping her up into his arms… kissing her… caressing her…

Tears welled in her cinnamony-brown eyes and streamed down her pale cheeks.  She had not been able to eat very much since Draco ran out on her… she was beginning to give up hope… and all she really wanted to do was to be left alone and wallow in her own misery… and then just wither away and die.  Her heart hurt so much…

"Hi Ginny…?  You all right?" Hermione asked one evening while Ginny was sitting alone in the common room… she was sitting on one of the windowsills and staring outside onto the school grounds.

"What?  Oh… hi Hermione," Ginny answered.

Hermione frowned and walked over to the girl, "Something is wrong, Ginny… you know that you can talk to me, right?"

Ginny just smiled weakly.  She knew that Hermione meant well, but she was in no mood to spill her heart out to the girl… not yet anyway… she was too confused and needed to sort out her emotions on her own first.

"I know… and thanks."

Hermione grinned and placed a reassuring hand on the red-head's shoulder, "No problem… when you're ready… I'll be here… and whatever is said will be strictly between us.  I promise you that…  Nothing will be said to either Ron or Harry… it'll be just between you and me."

"Thanks…" Ginny replied as a single tear streamed down her face.

***

Ginny sat bolt upright in bed… her lungs felt as though they were collapsing… and her face being smothered so that she could not breathe.  She gasped desperately for the precious air… trying to fill her lungs to their fullest capacity.  Suddenly, she began to choke and cough violently.  Her hands immediately went to her chest and she tried to gain control of her breathing… inhaling and exhaling in a controlled and methodical rhythm.

Once she was breathing normally once again, the girl got up out of bed.  She put on her slippers and night robe and immediately went down the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room and then out through the portrait hole.  She raced through the corridors of the school knowing exactly as to where she was heading… with great determination, she was bound for the secret piano room.

Finally, she came upon the hallway leading to the one place she knew love and happiness… the one place where she could be herself and not be criticized.  She could hear the soft sounds of music emanating down the hallway… she knew that Draco was inside the room… playing and living through his music.  Her breath caught in her throat and she could feel her heart race.  _Oh… Draco…_

Slowly, she walked down the hallway… she passed by the hanging mirror, but did not give it a second glance.  When she came upon the door, she paused for a moment… and pressed her ear against the door… drinking in the sounds of the music.  She then peered through the keyhole.  Ginny could see the silhouette of her beloved… swaying to the entrancing music rushing out of his soul.  Finally, she mustered up all of her Gryffindor courage and gently pushed open the door.

The music stopped suddenly and her big brown eyes locked with Draco's silvery-gray eyes… half of his face was hidden behind a black mask.  He stood up abruptly and began to make his way towards the door in order to run out and away from her.

Ginny turned to shut the door behind herself, "No… please don't…"

Draco stopped and just stood there… head hung down.

Ginny walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck.  She could feel the Slytherin blond trembling… from fear or from anger… she could not be certain.  Then, she leaned her head against his chest and hugged him tightly… he did not hug her back, however.

"Please… hold me…" she pleaded.  But Draco just stood there motionless.

The red-haired girl moved back a little in order to look up into his mesmerizing eyes.  Draco looked down at her… but all the life she had once seen in those pools of gray was dead and gone… it was as if the boy had shut down completely… it was as if he did not want to exist anymore.  An enormous pain began to swell in Ginny's chest.

"Please… don't push me away… I told you that I never wanted to be separated from you… and I meant every word of that."

"Really…" Draco finally replied.

Ginny nodded, "Yes…" she whispered.

"And would you still want to be with me if you knew what I truly was?" his voice was so cold.

"Draco… I'd want to be with you no matter what…"

The blond Slytherin raked free from Ginny's arms and turned so that his back was facing her.

"Even if I was a monster?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "You could _never_ be a monster."

Suddenly, Draco turned around… his eyes were flashing wildly, "You have no idea…" he hissed.

Ginny recoiled slightly at Draco's tone and she could feel her lips trembling, "Can I… can I… see… see your face… please?" she begged.

Draco heaved a shaky sigh, "I don't want you to see me ever again."

"Please, Draco… let me see…"

The blond boy walked up to the girl until he was only mere inches away from her.  Slowly, he brought his hands up to his mask and he carefully untied it so that he could remove it… revealing the horrors beneath.  Then, he slowly moved the mask away from his face… until everything was totally revealed.

Ginny gasped at the sight… the left side of his face was wrinkled and disfigured with scar tissue… only his eye seemed untouched… but the right side of his face was still beautiful and flawless.

Suddenly, Draco put back on his mask and he shoved Ginny aside in order to run out of the secret piano room.

"No Draco!  Please don't leave!" she shouted.  But it was too late… Draco had gone.  "I love you…" she whispered to herself.

***

A few days later, Ginny noticed that Draco was finally making an appearance at meal times in the Great Hall… though he did not seem to talk with anyone except for Blaise Zabini… even Crabbe and Goyle seemed to ignore him.

"Hey there, Gin!" Ron said brightly as he took a seat next to his sister.  "Have you heard the news of Malfoy's _unfortunate accident?"_

Immediately, Ginny felt a knot form in her stomach… and her face paled.

"Seems he was making some sort of crazy potion and it back fired!!  All over his face!  He's scarred for life… literally!!  _Now he won't bother us ever again!!"_

Ginny's eyes watered slightly.  Hermione took notice of Ginny's state and suddenly realized who her secret crush was…  _No wonder she kept it secret!_  Harry, meanwhile, remained totally silent… all emotion erased from his face.

"Ginny?  Didn't you hear me?"

"She heard you, Ron!" Hermione interjected.

Ginny sighed with relief and mouthed a 'thank you' to Hermione for taking control over the situation.  The bushy-haired brunette nodded and smiled.

"It isn't nice to laugh at the misfortune of others… you of all people ought to know that… you do not want to go stooping to levels that you have criticized others for following in the past now do you?"

"Well… I… that is… well…" Ron stammered.

"That's what I thought.  I'm glad you see it my way.  Come on, let's eat… I'm hungry."

Hermione smiled and plunged her fork into her eggs.

***

It was really late and Ginny could not sleep.  She was so distraught over Draco's unfortunate circumstances… and even more distraught over the fact that she was certain that he believed that she could not love him if he did not look perfect.  _What is perfect anyway!_

Suddenly, Ginny felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders.  The red-head let out a small shriek and turned to see who grabbed her.

"Oh… Harry…" she replied.

Harry smiled and then sat down next to her, "How're you doing?"

Ginny shrugged, "All right… I guess… can't sleep."

"It's because of _him… isn't it…"_

Ginny shut her eyes for a moment and then opened them, "Yes," she answered.  "I love him… and I can't even get close enough to tell him."

Harry's green eyes flashed, "You _love_ him?  How can you love an evil git like Malfoy?"

"He's not evil at all… do you have any idea as to what he goes through day after day?"

Harry just shook his head.

"I didn't think so… you have no idea as to what you are saying… if only you knew the half of it!  Then you… and Ron… would say differently!"

"I suppose… but how do you know he's not tricking you… he does have a reputation you know!"

"He's changed!"

"Slytherins do _not_ change!  At least now he looks as hideous as his personality!!"

Ginny shivered at Harry's words and tears began to spill forth.  Harry suddenly felt so ashamed about what he had just said.

"Ginny… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… really."

Ginny just sat there, shaking with violent sobs.  Harry then leaned in and hugged her tightly.

"Really… I'm sorry… I'm just jealous… I'll get over it."

Ginny calmed down a bit and looked up into Harry's cat-green eyes, "I'm sorry, you know…"

Harry grinned, "I know… I'm the idiot who waited too long…  Looks like Malfoy won in the games of love."

Ginny smiled.

"I can see that he really cares for you… it _was_ really obvious."

"Well… I wouldn't know it now…"

"Give him some time… he'll come round if he's sensible.  You _are the most beautiful and most wonderful witch… he's lucky to have you."_

Again, Ginny smiled.  "You know, Harry… you _will find someone… someone who will love you for you.  I just know that you will.  And she'll be absolutely perfect for you."_

"Thanks, Gin…"

***

It was late at night and Ginny found herself wandering the corridors of Hogwarts… she knew exactly where she was going… to the secret piano room.  Her heart told her that she could find her Draco there… waiting…

As she neared the room, her stomach began to do flip-flops and she thought that she might be sick.  Finally, she gained control over her nerves and entered the piano room.

Sure enough, there was Draco… sitting at the piano bench.

"Please… don't leave me…" Ginny pleaded before he even moved.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Ginny walked over to the silvery-blond and knelt down behind him.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  His entire body tensed at her touch… so she backed away.  Draco then turned to look at the red-haired girl kneeling on the floor.  He got up from the piano bench and knelt down on the floor right in front of her.

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes as she found herself reaching up to remove his mask.  Draco shied away at first… but finally gave in and let her have her way.  She deftly untied the mask… allowing it to slip onto the floor.  Draco shut his eyes… waiting to hear his beloved gasp in horror… but she did not.  Instead, she reached up and touched his scars… gently caressing them.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes… and found himself intensely gazing into her eyes.  She smiled at him.

"So beautiful…" she whispered.

Draco's breathing became quite erratic and he began to tremble.  _I don't understand…_

Finally, Ginny cupped Draco's face with both of her hands and she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and then spoke softly, "I love you Draco Malfoy…"

Draco's heart swelled and he felt his pulse increase…  _She loves me?_

Again, Ginny leaned towards him and kissed him.  She lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.  Draco then hugged her tightly against his body and gently laid her down on the floor… their lips never breaking contact.  She parted her lips… inviting him to explore her mouth.  Immediately, his tongue sought hers and she sighed contentedly.

Draco pulled away and looked down into Ginny's eyes, "You love me?" he asked… sounding so unsure of himself.

Ginny just smiled, "Yes… I've loved you for quite some time… and I'll always love you…"

Draco closed his eyes… he could feel the tears forming but he held them back.  "I love you too… Virginia Weasley…"

Suddenly, Ginny began to cry… happiness emanating from her face with each tear that fell.  "Do you have _any idea as to how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"_

Draco just laughed, "You?  What about me?" he pulled her close to him and hugged her with all his might.

"Draco… I want you to make love to me… right here… in our secret piano room."

The silvery-blond stared down at his Ginny… his beloved.  "Are you sure about this?"

Ginny nodded and then took out her wand.  She tapped her belly and said, "Gero Imperium…"

Draco smiled as she cast the birth control spell over herself.  He then leaned down and kissed her gently… running his fingers throughout her fiery hair while her delicate hands were totally entangled in his…  He was excited beyond belief… he was with his Ginny… and she loved him.  Immediately his arms encircled her body… his hands making their way up her shirt… yearning to touch her bare skin.

Ginny moved her hands along Draco's back… and he shivered at her touch.  She then began to push off his robes and unbutton his shirt.  He slipped them off without a care… and then began to kiss her along her neck, slowly making his way to her chest.  Swiftly, he unbuttoned her pajama top… allowing her breasts to spill forth.  She blushed from embarrassment under his gaze.

"You're beautiful…" he stated as he gently caressed her cheek.

"So are you…" she whispered as she reached up and lovingly touched his scars.

Draco then leaned back down onto Ginny… kissing her deeply… passionately.  Suddenly, he felt her hands working on the buttons of his pants… he chuckled to himself and sat up a bit.  He gently touched Ginny's breasts with his hands… making her nipples hard and red… she let out a moan.  He then sealed his mouth over her right breast… and then her left breast.  Ginny's groans excited him even more… and he began to trail kisses along her flat stomach… drinking in her intoxicating scent.

Once he reached the rim of her pajama bottoms, he slowly began to pull them down.  Ginny helped by lifting her bottom up off the ground… making his task much easier.  He smiled at the red-haired girl beneath him.  He cupped her womanly areas with his hand and rubbed her gently… Ginny's breath stopped suddenly and she gasped… Draco lovingly smiled at her.

"Oh gods…" she whispered.

Draco leaned down and kissed her inner thighs.  He hovered over her most sensitive area for a brief moment… allowing the sensations of his hot breath against her to arouse her even more.  Suddenly, he plunged his tongue within her depths… she grabbed him by the hair and pushed him closer… forcing him to go deeper.  Draco obliged… taunting and teasing her all the while.  He relished the whimpering sounds she was making.

He then sat up and quickly took off his pants and boxers, "Are you sure that you're ready?" he asked.

"Oh gods… yes… please…" she begged.

That was all Draco needed, he could not help himself any longer… he wanted her more than he wanted anything else in his life.  At that moment, he carefully entered her… she gasped at first… a look of pain crossing her face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes…" she panted.  "Go on…"

Draco pushed deeper still… again the girl gasped, but she pulled him closer to her body…  Draco tried to go as slowly as he could… but she kept on pulling him towards her… her hips instinctually moving back and forth in rhythm with his own.

"You see…" she began breathily.  "We fit perfectly…"

Draco smiled down at her, "Yeh…" he answered… his voice barely audible.

Ginny let out a series of small moans as she rhythmically moved along with the slow pace that Draco was setting.  He was thrilled that she was actually enjoying her first time… and he was even more thrilled that _he_ was her first.

"Draco…" she whispered.  "Oh gods… Draco…"

Draco gripped her hips hard and began to thrust in and out… faster and faster… Ginny dug her fingernails into his back.  All of a sudden, Ginny grasped Draco's buttocks, pushing him deeper, and let out a wail of sheer ecstasy… soon after Draco too shook with pleasure… their sweat intermingling together… and he held her close.

"I love you…" he stated… that Malfoy air _almost_ sounding in his voice.

"I love you too."  She smiled and ran her delicate fingers through his silky blond hair and then allowed her hand to gently rest upon his scarred cheek.

Both could hear the music that each had written for the other in their minds… a music so beautiful… so touching… penetrating deeply into the core of their souls… a music expressing their love for each other… a love that was pure… a love that was unconditional.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well… that's the end… but I do have an epilogue for you all… hopefully it will tie up some of the loose ends and satisfy any curiosities as to what happens to everyone… you know their destinies and all that jazz.

And of course, I'd like to thank all of you who've reviewed my story and especially those of you who stuck with me through it all (you know who you are).  I appreciate all of your comments and feedback… they are so wonderful and encouraging!  Thanks so very much to you all!!

**_Cinnamon Angel_** ~ Yep, Pansy was a bitch last chap… and you'll learn her fate in the epilogue, though I won't be going into too much detail, but at least you'll know what happened to her!!  Anyway, I hope you liked my final chap… can't believe it's the final chap!!  WAH!!!  Thank the gods I still have an epilogue… but after I post that, I'll really be sobbing!!  Well, one more post to go… so please continue to read and review!!

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Firstly, thanks sweetie for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!  Yippee!!  Well, you were right… they did get back together and they sealed the deal too!!  I hope you liked that little bit… it was a long time in coming… sorry 'bout the wait… but I hope it was worth it!!  So, what did you think of my final chap??  I hope you liked it… remember, there's still an epilogue so keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_:)_** ~ Glad you liked the last chapter… so hopefully this one was just as good, if not better.  I'm a sucker for happy, romantic endings so of course I had to get them back together… I hope that you liked how I wrote that as well as the final moments in the chap between Ginny and Draco… I kind of liked how it came out, if I don't say so myself.  Well, stay tuned for the epilogue!!  So continue to read and review!!

**_Carmilla_****_ Zabini_** ~ (who used to be **_SicDreamsInc_**) Kerri, darling!!  Well, yeah, Pansy was horrible, but true love conquers all right?  Don't worry, she'll get hers… you'll read about it in the epilogue… yep, an epilogue will soon be posted!!  So that means you have to continue reading and reviewing!!  Love ya, girl!!

**_Lil_****_' River_** ~ Well, despite Pansy's plots and schemes… she couldn't stop the love between our favorite HP couple now could she!!  I'm such a sucker for romance!!  :-)  Anyway, I hope you liked my final chapter… there is an epilogue on the way so keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Natalia_****_ Malfoy_** ~ Yeh… it sucks what happened to Draco, but despite it all, it taught him something… so in the end it turned out to be a positive.  Well, I hope you liked my final chap… there will be an epilogue so continue to read and of course review!!

**_SarahSweetie_** ~ Hey there… last chap ended sadly, but this one (though starting out sadly) ended happily!!  Wheeee!!!  I hope that you liked it and such… be on the lookout for the epilogue… you'll learn the fate of everyone!!  So… keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey sweets!!  Well, Draco definitely had some things to overcome… but he did, with the help of Ginny!!  Ah, true love!!  And I'm glad you like the music bit… hope you liked how I handled that in this chap… and note how I tried to mimic, in a role-reversal, the incident where Ginny watches Draco through the keyhole… just like in the beginning of the story when Draco watched Ginny…  *sighs and swoons*  And I FINALLY got the two of them to admit their feelings out loud and such… and threw in a bit of wonderful D/G lovin'!!  I hope it satisfied!!  Anyhow, I still have an epilogue to post… so keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_SickGirl42_** ~ Ah mon amie romantique… merci pour les mots sincères!!  Well, just to let you know, there's an epilogue on the way… so you'll learn the fate of Pansy along with everyone else as well.  I hope that you like how I resolved everything in this final chap!!  :-)  Well, please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Caffeine_** ~ You are too funny… and I'm glad that you were able to review my fic!!  YAY!!  Firstly, in answer to your question… Draco's black mask only covers one side of his face.  Well now… I hope that you liked my final chap!!  Also… there is an epilogue so be on the lookout for it!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Dracomio_** ~ I'm glad you liked my last chap… I hope you liked my final one too!!  Don't worry… there's still an epilogue to come… hopefully it will tie up any loose ends and such!!  So, please continue to read and review!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Of course Ginny would love him anyway!!  She's not petty like that!!  Ooohhh… I love The Princess Bride too… one of my favorite movies, actually!!  Anyway, glad you liked the last chap despite the tragedy… but I did resolve many things in this chap… hope you liked it!!  Stay tuned for the epilogue!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Kekoa_** ~ Meredith (my like-named friend)!!  Yep, Pansy is evil… but she can't stop true love!!  Draco and Ginny are bound together by something very strong that runs deep within their souls!!  As for Harry… well, he didn't know about Pansy's alternate plans… he only knew about the original one so he really can't be blamed for not stopping her.  He didn't have a clue.  Anyway, I hope you liked my final chap… watch out for the epilogue… you'll learn the fate of everyone!!  So… keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_Jenny_** ~ Well, I didn't heal his face… but there was reason for that.  I hope you can forgive me!  Despite the disfiguration, Ginny still loves him and wants to be with him and no other…  *sighs and swoons*  Thanks for all your compliments… you are too kind!  Well, I hope you liked my final chap!  There will be an epilogue, however… so please continue to read and review!!

**_Nelie_** ~ Heehee… another fan of Phantom of the Opera!!  I'm glad you like my parallels… though it ends differently!!  :-)  And I'm so glad you like my story… I hope you liked my final chap… and keep a lookout for the epilogue… it's a-coming!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_feedlestix_** ~ Sorry about the cliffie last chap… hopefully I managed to make it up to you with this final chap!!  And of course Ginny still loves Draco… how could she not!!  Well, stay tuned for my epilogue!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Katie!!  Yeah… I tried my best to throw in some angst and whatnot (hope I was successful with that)… but of course, I couldn't keep them parted for too long… they are destined for each other after all!!  YAY!!  Well now… there is still the epilogue… you'll get to find out what happens to everyone!  So, please continue to read and review!!

**_Black-Dragon2005_** ~ Amy… you are so sweet!  Thanks for the compliments!!  I hope you like how I handled the music bits in this chap… as well as the D/G interactions!!  I think you hit the nail on the head about music and the soul… I couldn't agree more!!  Ohh… and Beethoven is a favorite of mine too!!  Well, I hope you liked my final chap… keep a look out for the epilogue!!  Keep on reading and of course reviewing!!

**_Ashii_****_ Black_** ~ Hey there Andrea… I got your e-mail… I'm soooo sorry that ff.net is being so dumb and not allowing you to send a review… I miss your long, awesome reviews!!  They totally make my day!!  Hopefully, whatever problem is going on will be resolved soon… have you tried giving 'unsigned' reviews??  Ack!!  Anyway, I'm glad that you are still reading my story and I hope that the bit o' darkness that I splashed into this oh-so-fluffy fic hit the spot for you!!  I tried my best, sweetie!!  I also hope you liked my newest chap and keep watch for the epilogue!!  Please continue to read and review… I always look forward to what you have to say and such!!  :-)

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ Your compliments make me blush!!  Thanks, sweetheart!!  Well… Draco and Ginny got back together… hope you liked how I wrote that and such!!  Keep an eye out for the epilogue… so continue to read and review!!

**_Luna-is-my-name_** ~ Well, my dear… thank you for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm very honored indeed!!  I'm glad you like my story… hope you liked the final chap… and stay tuned for the epilogue!  Keep on reading and reviewing!

**_Leetah1_** ~ HAHAHA!! You're hilarious!!  Well, I didn't have Ginny go with Potter… but I hope that you like what I did regardless!  LOL!  There's still an epilogue to come… so keep watch for it!  In the meantime, continue reading and reviewing!!

**_Kerry Siddall_** ~ Thanks for your boost of confidence there in me writing other ships… though I'm a true D/G-ship writer and haven't gotten to a point where I'd wander out into writing other ships… but that doesn't mean I never will!!  I'm glad that someone out there believes in me… thanks, sweetheart!!  Well, I hope you liked the final chap… keep an eye out for the epilogue!!  Continue to read and review!!

**_Saranha_****_ de Angelo_** ~ I hope you like what I did with Draco handling the disfiguration, Ginny dealing with a distraught Draco and even Harry and co. dealing with what's going on!!  Of course, I couldn't keep Draco and Ginny apart… they are destined for each other!!  There is still an epilogue coming… so then you will learn the final fate of everyone!!  Keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_angelpuss15_** ~ Hey Kayleigh!!  Glad you liked the twists and turns I threw in there… and more importantly, I hope you like how I resolved it all in this final chap!!  I will be posting an epilogue as well… so be on the look out for it!!  Please keep on reading and reviewing!!

**_LadyBrannon_** ~ Oh sweetheart, you are the best!!  I'm glad you are liking the story so far… I can't wait to find out what you think of the later chapters and such… and I especially can't wait until you finish reading it!!  I hope you like it!!  Thanks for reviewing!!!  And I'll talk to you soon!!  Many hugs to you!!

**_Elizabeth Turner_** ~ First off, thanks for adding me to your "favorite authors" list… I'm very honored!!  You are hysterical!!  Alas, no chemistry between Harry and Draco… though I suppose there could have been!  LOL!!  Anyway… I hope you like how the final chapter went and all (even if there was no H/D or sporks… hahaha!).  There is still an epilogue to be posted so be on the watch!!  :-)  Continue to read and review!!

A special thanks is extended to Jenalla, SaintlySmile, Luna-is-my-name and Elizabeth Turner for adding me to their "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you all*)!

Again I'd like to re-iterate… I hope that everyone will continue to enjoy what I write…  Also remember that more and longer reviews means that I'll be more likely to post another chapter quickly!!!  :-)


	18. Epilogue: After the Great Wizarding War

**A/N:**  First and foremost I'd like to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to my wonderfully fantastic beta-reader, **_Greeny_** (Rachel).  Thanks for your constant support and encouragement with the fic… it has meant so very much!!  I love you, girl!!  Now… on with the epilogue… hopefully this will tie up some of the loose ends and give you all more of a sense of closure as to the fates of everyone in my story.  I still cannot believe that this is now really the end… thanks for all the reviews and comments!  And I now leave with you my final words… please be sure to read, review and most importantly… ENJOY!!

All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling…  :-)

**Epilogue:  After the Great Wizarding War**

_Nine years later…_

"I would like to propose a toast!" Ron shouted while laughing.  "A toast… everyone… everyone!!" Ron finally stood up, his glass held high.  The red-haired man cleared his throat and began to speak, "First of all… I'd like to say… Malfoy… this is your _last week before you are officially a member of the Weasley family… so, you big git, you had better take care of my sister!!"_

Hermione giggled as she lovingly punched her husband's shoulder.

Ron looked down at his wife, wearing an expression of confusion, "What?  Well, he'd better!" he laughed.

"Oh Ron… honestly!" Hermione muttered through giggles.

"Anyway… as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted… Malfoy, you had better take care of my sister… she's a very special person, you know…"

Draco, adorned in his black mask, looked over into Ginny's eyes… so much passion and feeling swirling in his pools of gray, "You don't have to tell me twice…" he whispered.

Ginny blushed and took hold of Draco's hand… she gently squeezed.

"And I also must say… and I can't believe that I'm actually saying this… but I'm proud to have you enter into our family…"

Draco's mother, Narcissa, let out a tiny squeal causing Ginny's entire family to burst into laughter.

"Here… here!" Harry shouted.  He was dressed in his auror's uniform and a lovely young woman with dark auburn hair sat beside him.  She leaned in and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, "Not now, Celia… this is for Draco and Ginny!" he smiled.

"I know… but I couldn't resist!" Celia laughed.

Draco chuckled to himself at the sight.

~~~

It had been about four years since the Great Wizarding War… as it became known, at least in the Wizarding world… and times had never looked brighter.  The dreaded years of the war brought much misery to Ginny, her family, friends and all those whom she loved.  Though, in the end… Harry was able to defeat Voldemort… and live to tell the tale.

Due to their failure to turn Draco into a Death-Eater and animagus spy… both Lucius Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson suffered a horrible fate…  Voldemort tortured them beyond imagination and then proceeded to use the most evil of the Unforgivable curses… the Killing Curse… and killed them both.

Upon learning his father's fate, Draco made arrangements for his mother to be taken to The Burrow… where she would be safe from the Death-Eaters hunting him on his father's behalf.  Ginny would not allow for Draco's mother to be brought anywhere else.  And both Molly and Arthur were wonderful with her and they protected her with all that they had.  Of course, Draco visited the family as often as he could… though he was very busy as an animagus spy for Dumbledore…  Molly and Arthur soon became very fond of the Slytherin boy and his mother… and years later when they learned that their youngest and only daughter and Draco wished to marry, they could not have been happier.

~~~

Harry wheeled himself away from the table and over to where Ginny and Draco were sitting… battling Voldemort had left him paralyzed and wheelchair bound… he took hold of Ginny's hands and kissed them, "Ginny… you truly are a wonderful and beautiful witch… you know that…"

Ginny blushed at Harry's words and smiled.

Harry then turned towards Draco, "Draco… hmm… a bit hard to say that… so used to calling you Malfoy!" he laughed.

Draco smiled.

"Draco… you are a lucky man… and I know that you two will be happy together forever…"

Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Thanks… you too… with Celia, I mean."

Celia blushed and looked down at her plate.

Harry nodded, "Yeh."

Finally, Molly Weasley stood up, "Now… now… it is time for dessert…"

"We'll get it mum!" Fred and George replied in unison.

"_You most certainly will _not_!" she shouted._

The twins wore sheepish grins and feigned hurt at their mother's words.  Bill and Charlie both laughed out loud while Percy just rolled his eyes.

"I think that I ought to get it," Arthur finally stated.  At that moment, he stood up and went into the kitchen.  When he returned, he was following a floating tray carrying a large chocolate cake.

Ginny looked over at Draco who suddenly looked very sad.

"Draco… what's wrong?" she inquired.

Draco just heaved a sigh, "This day would be perfect if…" his voice trailed.

Ginny frowned and took hold of his hand.  She brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently.  "I know… we all wish that Blaise could be here.  I mean… he was your best friend…"

"He was more than that… he was like a brother to me…"

Ginny looked over at her mother who was busily serving out the cake to everyone.  The girl bit her lip and stood up suddenly, "Will you excuse us for a few minutes?  We won't be long."

"Go on, Ginny dear… your cake will be waiting when you two get back!" Molly answered with a grin.

Both Ginny and Draco exited the dining room and entered the small living area.  The fiery red-head hugged Draco tightly.

"He would want you to be happy right now, you know."

"I know."

"And to think… that it was because of you that he fought by your side and helped Harry to defeat Voldemort… he really was very brave."

"But it was because of me that he died."

"Draco…"

"Well, if he had joined the Death-Eaters like he was meant to… then he never would have been attacked by one of Voldemort's spies."

Ginny kissed Draco lightly on the lips, "And do you think that Blaise would have been happy being a Death-Eater… bowing down to Voldemort and taking senseless orders?"

"Well… no… but…"

"See there… Blaise made his choice.  And I personally think that he made the right one.  He will always be remembered… and honoured for his bravery."  The girl smiled.

Draco looked down into Ginny's cinnamony-brown eyes and cupped her face in his strong hands.  He leaned down and touched his lips to hers.  She let out a small sigh causing Draco to smile.  When he backed away he could see the tears forming in her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy… life with you is what makes me happy."

Draco smirked causing Ginny to arch an eyebrow.  "I didn't want to show you this until later… but I think that now is a good time," Draco replied… a hint of amusement in his voice.  "Now close your eyes."

Ginny shut her eyes tightly… eagerly trying to guess what Draco could possibly want to show her at this very moment.  The silvery-blond led her out into one of the small side-rooms of The Burrow that no one really used very much.

"All right… open your eyes."

Ginny's eyes flew open… and there before her was one of the most beautiful pianos she had ever seen.  And in front of it was a very large bench… large enough for two people to easily sit on it without feeling too cramped.  She smiled and then looked over at her beloved.

"Consider it my early wedding present to you…"

Her breath caught in her throat, "It's wonderful… it's perfect…" she whispered.

"When I saw it, I knew that you had to have it…"

Ginny looked up into Draco's stormy-gray eyes, "Thank you… I love you so much."

"Now we can play together whenever we want… and always remember… that I love you so very much too."  He smiled just then and whispered so that Ginny could hear, "I guess I _do_ play with Gryffindors after all…"

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~

And there you have it… I hope that you all liked the final outcome and please be on the lookout for other fics of mine (all D/G romances, of course) that will be posted in the near future.  Happy holidays everyone!!!  And happy New Year too!!!

Now, I'd like to say thank you to all of you who've reviewed my story and especially those of you who stuck with me through it all (you know who you are).  I appreciate all of your comments and feedback… they are so wonderful and encouraging!  Thanks so very much to you all!!

**_SickGirl42_**~ Crystal… mon amie romantique!!  Well, thankfully, Pansy's evil schemes were all for nothing seeing as Ginny's and Draco's love endured by the end of last chap… and now with the epilogue… you know that their love only continued to grow and that they plan to get married!!  :-)  So, hopefully the ending has left you feeling warm and fuzzy inside… I hope you liked it!!

**_Black-Dragon2005_** ~ YOU ARE MY  250TH REVIEWER!!!  Amy… firstly, thanks for adding me to your "favorite authors" list!  I'm so glad that you did!!  And wow… I got a reader to cry… that's quite a compliment… to learn that you can instill such emotion in someone with the way you write.  Thanks!!  I hope you liked my epilogue just as much as the rest of the story… thanks for reading!!

**_SweetThang123_** ~ Hey Katie!!  YAY!!!  My story is one of your favorites… thanks!!  Yeh, it's true… never really thought about it that way, but the 'beauty and the beast' theme is definitely there!!  Well, I hope that my epilogue made you feel just as mushy and gushy as the last chap… and it definitely lets you know what happened to everyone!!  I hope you liked it!!  And thanks for reading!!

**_dracomio_** ~ I'm glad you liked the last chap… hope you liked the epilogue!  Thanks for reading!!

**_:)_** ~ Well, here's the epilogue… and just before the holidays!!  I hope you liked it… and thanks for reading!!

**_Luna-is-my-name_** ~ You are so sweet… I rather liked the last chapter too… I tried very hard to make everything seem dark and such and then finally… the resolution where Draco realizes that Ginny truly loves that which makes him Draco… not his looks or his money… but his soul and his passions.  :-)  Well, I hope you liked my epilogue too!!  Thanks for reading, sweetie!!

**_angelpuss15_** ~ Kayleigh!  I'm so happy that this story is one of your favorites… thanks so very much!!  Well, now that you've read the epilogue… I hope that it's resolved some things for you… you know, letting you know what happened to Pansy and Lucius and Blaise as well as everyone else.  I hope you liked how I did everything!!  Thanks so very much for reading!!

**_Lady Bug_** ~ Alas, it is now over… *sobs*  I'm sad that it's come to its end… but now I can finally start concentrating on other fics that I want/need to write!!  I feel so overwhelmed and behind on my fic writing… you have no idea!!  :-)  But rest assured, more will be on its way!!  Anyway, I hope you liked the epilogue and thanks for reading!!

**_Lil' River_** ~ Oh thanks so very much… I so glad you like my story… I hope you like my epilogue too!  I can't believe that this story is now finished!!  Thanks for reading!!

**_Jenny_** ~ Well, I'm glad that you can forgive me about what I did to Draco's face… it was necessary *sigh*  Anyway, I hope you liked the epilogue as much as last chap… I thought it to be rather fluffy romantic too!!  Thanks so much for reading!!

**_GinnyDracoFan_** ~ Hey sweets… well, as you can see, Draco's disfiguration is permanent… but that in no way stops Ginny from loving him and wanting to marry him!!  :-)  And it seems as though over the years (yeah, I didn't go into detail there… that could take a number of chapters) Draco cleared his name and proved himself to be quite the 'good' wizard… fighting against Voldemort and along side Harry Potter and pals.  Well, I hope you liked my epilogue!!  It's actually over… *sobs*  I'm still in shock… lol!!  Thanks for reading!!

**_Nelie_** ~ Back at ya!!  :-)  Thanks for reading!!

**_Kekoa_ ~ My fellow Meredith!!  Well, I'm glad you liked the last chap… it's definitely one of my favorites for this story.  Now, I just hope you liked the epilogue as much!!  It definitely ties up some loose ends, don't you think?  And it sort of gives it that closure that it really needed before it fully ended…  Anyhow, thanks so very much for reading!!**

**_Ang3l666_** ~ Hey sweetheart!!  Yeh Draco finally saw the light at the end of last chap… just think about what he would've given up if he had continued wallowing in his misery for the rest of his days!!  Thankfully, he did not… I couldn't do that to him… besided… Ginny and Draco belong together!!  Yippee!!  Well, I hope you liked the epilogue… I'm rather fond of this little bit and how I tied it into some themes from the beginning of the story… I hope you agree!!  Eeek!  Anyway, thanks for reading… yes, I'll have more stories soon!

**_Saranha de Angelo_** ~ Yeh… I couldn't keep them separated for too long… especially since they belong together… I'm such a die-hard D/G-shipper!!  LOL!!  Anyway, hope you liked the epilogue!!  Thanks for reading!!

**_Caffeine_** ~ I know… I know… it's over… *sobs violently in the corner*  But at least the ending is a happy one!!  I hope you liked my epilogue… it explained (though briefly) what happened to Lucius, Pansy, Blaise and even Voldemort… not to mention all the main characters!!!  I hope you like how I wrote it!!  And thanks for reading!!

**_SaintlySmile_** ~ Rachel… my faithful reader from the beginning!!  Oh yes… they most certainly got it on!!  I couldn't hold out any longer… it was torture for me as I was writing it, you know??  Thanks for all the compliments on my characterization of everyone… that means a lot!  And it's nice to know that you appreciate my D/G stories as much as you do… thanks, sweetie!!  And thanks for reading as well!!

**_Ashii Black_** ~ Hey Andrea…  Well, it definitely seems as though I've dragged you over (even if it is only some of the times) into the wonderful world of D/G fluffiness with a dash of the dark!!  YAY!!!  As for all the troubles you've been having with your computer… I hope it's all resolved now… it totally sucks when your computer is having issues or has a nasty virus… talk about damn annoying!!  So, I sympathize.  HAHAHA!!!  Your alternate ending is hilarious… yet again!!  HAHAHA!!!  I also really liked your character evaluation… I'm glad that you approved of how I wrote them all… I try very hard to make them well-rounded and such.  And I also tried to keep them in character as best I could considering the story line.  Anyway… thanks for all of your wonderful reviews… and thanks so very much for reading… be on the lookout for other stories of mine… I'll be posting more in the future!!  Take care, sweetheart!!  

**_SarahSweetie_** ~ You are too funny!!  I'm thrilled that you liked the last chap so much (I'm fond of it too…)… I hope you liked the epilogue as well (probably my second fave installment)… I also hope you like how I tied in the music here… as well as some old themes from way back in the beginning of the stories (re-read the last sentence of the epi).  Anyway, thanks for reading!!

**_Elizabeth Turner_** ~ Yep, no Draco/Harry… I just cannot do that when Draco and Ginny belong together!!  LOL!!  You are hilarious!!  :-)  Anyway, I'm glad you liked how I ended the last chap… lots o' fluff and D/G interactions!!  :-)  And I'm glad to learn that there is someone else out there who appreciates the usage of the ever popular punctuation mark of the ellipsis!!  Yippee!!!  In case you don't know… the ellipsis is the grouping of the three dots!!!  It's my favorite form of punctuation, if you haven't noticed!!!  HAHAHA!!!  Seriously though… thanks for reading!!

A special thanks is extended to Black-Dragon2005 for adding me to her "favorite authors" list (*many hugs to you*)!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!  :-)

Much Love,

Indigo Child (Meredith)


End file.
